SAY YOU LOVE ME
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A rajvi based story...nothing much to say... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS... hope everyone is fine...**

**So here is a rajvi fic... nothing much to say... just read it...**

**Chapter 1**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**A MORNING IN CID BEAURO;**

A person was sitting on his desk doing file work...or pretending that he is engrossed in work. Another person entered and went towards his desk.

Person 2-" good morning..."

No response.

Person 2(little loud)-" good morning..."

Person 1-" huh... good morning."

Person 2-" kya hua **rajat**?"

Rajat-" kuch nai **dushyant**..."

Dushyant sat beside him and said-" kuch baat h rajat?"

Rajat(not making eye-contact)-" nai toh..."

Dushyant-" kya nai toh... jab se tum uss mission se aaye ho... har waqt khoye khoye rehte h... na kisi se baat karte ho na hi masti-mazak...har waqt apne aap mei uljhe rahte ho..."

Rajat-" aisi baat nai h yaar... woh file work, pending files ki wajah se thoda stress h... that's all."

Dushyant-" you are sure?"

Rajat-" yeah..."

Dushyant-" okay... but agar mann kare.. toh apne iss best friend ko bata sakte ho."

Rajat smiled to him and said-" i know..."

Dushyant went towards his desk and rajat thought-'kya batau mai tumhe dushyant... aur kaise batau ki maine kitni badi galti ki h... maine uska vishwaas toda h jisne apne aap se zyaada mujh par bharosa kiya tha...maine usko jasbaato ke saath khilwaad kiya h...'

Suddenly ACP sir came and said-" good morning..."

All-" good morning sir..."

Before ACP sir could say anything they all heard a voice-" good morning everyone..."

They all turned towards from where voice came.

Voice-" Inspector **PURVI** reporting on duty...sir..."

ACP sir-" welcome purvi... aoo mai sabse tumhara introduction karwaata hu."

But purvi was standing at her place and was looking at someone...they all followed her gaze and saw that she was staring rajat and he was also looking at her with shocked expression...

Abhijeet-" purvi... rajat..kya tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho..."

Rajat-" ha.."

Purvi(cutting him)-" no sir..."

Rajat looked at her shocked.

Purvi-" mai inhe nai jaanti..."

Daya-" okay... yeh h senior inspector rajat..."

Purvi-" good morning ro... i mean rajat sir..."

Rajat-" good morning purvi... welcome to CID."

Without giving any response, purvi went towards her desk and all of them got back to work. Rejat came towards his desk and sat while thinking-' purvi ne mujhe pehchanne se inkaar kar diya... shaayad yahi meri saza h."

He looked at purvi who was sitting and learning about the work.

Rajat's POV-' mujhe usse baat karni hogi...par kaise?"

Whole day he tried to talk to her but she was ignoring him.

**IN THE EVENING;**

Everyone went towards their house and purvi was looking for a taxi when rajat came towards her.

Rajat-" hey purvi..."

Purvi turned towards him but didn't say anything.

Rajat-" kaisi ho?"

Purvi-" aapko usse kya fark padta h ki mai kaisi hu?"

Rajat-" purvi...listen to me..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" no.. you listen...Mr. Rajat... or better to say...**rohan**."

Rajat-" purvi... at least mujhe samjhaane toh do ki maine woh sab kyu kiya..."

Purvi-" nai rajat sir... aap already meri zindagi barbaad kar chuke h... ab mai aapko apni life se khelne nai dungi..."

Rajat-" purvi please aisa mat kaho... i'm sorry..."

Purvi-" tab bhi aapke paas yahi kehne ko tha... aur aaj bhi yahi kehne ko h...sorry bolne se sab sahi nai ho jaata."

Rajat-" jaanta hu purvi...jaanta hu mujhse galti hui h... ek mauka de do galti sudharne ka... please."

Purvi-" kyu do mai aapko mauka... taaki aap phir se mujhe hurt karein... anath hu na mai... issiliye socha hoga ki aasani se iski feelings ke saath khilwaad kiya jaa sakta h... h na..."

Rajat put his head down.

Purvi(teary)-" kitna vishwaas kiya tha maine aapke upar... apne se zyaada bharosa kiya aap pe... aur aapne... ek jhatke mei sab khatm kar diya...bas aapse ek favour chahti hu... please ab meri life mei inter fare mat kariye...(folded her hands)... haath jodti hu aapke saamne...mujhse aut takleef bardasht nai hogi..."

Saying this she went from there crying...

Here rajat was also teary...

Rajat-" mai jaanta hu maine tumhe bahut hurt kiya h purvi... mai tumhari maafi ke laayak nai hu... aur yahi meri sazaa h ki mai jitna tumse pyaar karta hu tum usse kayi zyaada mujhse nafrat karti ho... and I deserve this..."

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find dushyant standing.

Rajat(wiping his tears)-" tum yaha..."

Dushyant-" haan... tum ro kyu rahe ho?"

Rajat-" mai kaha ro raha hu...woh shaayad.."

Dushyant-" aankh mei kuch chala gaya hoga na?"

Rajat was not able to say anything.

Dushyant-" tum aur purvi ek dusre ko jaante ho na?"

Rajat nodded.

Dushyant-" please rajat... ab mujhse kuch mat chupaao... kya baat h?"

Rajat-" ghar chalo... batata hu."

Dushyant-" theek h... chalo."

Dushyant and rajat went towards rajat's house.

**AT RAJAT'S HOUSE;**

Dushyant and rajat reached there and rajat sat on the couch and dushyant sat opposite to him.

Dushyant-" tum purvi se kab miley rajat?"

Rajat-" 8 mahine pehle jab mei do mahine ke mission ke liye gaya tha... tab wahi par mai usse mila tha..."

Dushyant-" tumne uske saath aisa kya kiya rajat... jo woh tumhe pehchanne se inkaar kar rahi thi...jo woh tumse itna nafrat karti h..."

Rajat(looking down)-" galti meri h dushyant... maine use dhoka diya h."

Dushyant(shocked)-" dhoka... kaisa dhoka rajat?"

Rajat took a deep breath and started telling about him and purvi...

...

...

...

...

***...***

**Ab rajat ne jo bataaya woh toh aap sabko next chapter mei pata chalega...**

**Toh aisa kya kiya rajat ne jo purvi usse itna nafrat karti h ki rajat ko pehchane se inkaar kar diya?**

**Kyu purvi ne rajat ko rohan bulaaya?**

**Aakhir kya hua uss mission pe?**

**Lots of questions... but sabke answer milenge...short one na? But I promise upcoming ones will be long...**

**Hope you liked the chapter and concept... if yes then please review and tell me should I continue or not...**

**I will update the next chapter soon...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Abhisrk-ian, Guests, dia, JannatFairy, koel saika, Akanksha, avni, kaira, Guest NL, saney, mani, adk, Rajvigirl, Shah Khanam, Kavin Sajal lover, PurpleAngel1, parise22, ishi, crazyforpurvi, katiiy, Harman, Anubhab Mondal, samina... thanks guys... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS;**

Rajat-" jab mai mission ke liye delhi gaya tha... tab..."

**Flashback**

_Rajat went towards the CID delhi where he was greeted by inspector sameer..._

_Sameer-" welcome to delhi rajat..."_

_Rajat-" thank you sameer... waise kaise ho?"_

_Sameer-" theek hu yaar... tum batao?"_

_Rajat-" mai bhi theek hu..."_

_Sameer-" chalo andar...ACP sir wait kar rahe h."_

_They both went inside the cabin._

_ACP-" hey rajat... aao...tumhara hi wait kar raha tha."_

_Rajat-" good morning sir."_

_ACP-" good morning... aao mai tumhe case ke baare mei samjha du."_

_Rajat-" okay sir..."_

_ACP-" yeh 20 saal puraana case h jo re-open kiya gaya h... 20 saal pehle ek terrorist tha rakesh malhotra. Uski bahut badi gang thi... par uski maut ki baad hum logo ko laga ki sab theek ho gaya h... but uski gang ke members phir se gang bana rahe h..."_

_Rajat-" toh sir...humei unke naam ya phir kuch bhi unke baare mei pata h..."_

_ACP-" yahi tohproblem h rajat... humei iss baare mei kuch nai pata h."_

_Sameer-" rakesh ne ek chip banayi thi... jisme uske aur uski gang ke baare mei saari information h."_

_Rajat-" uss chip ke baare mei kuch pata h sir..."_

_ACP-" haan...woh chip uski beti ke paas h..."_

_Rajat-" uski beti?"_

_Sameer-" haan... yeh h uski photo."_

_Sameer showed him the photograph._

_Sameer-" purvi naam h iska..."_

_Rajat-" toh humei ise baat karni chahiye."_

_ACP-" koi faida nai... iska kehna h ki isse iss baare mei kuch nai pata."_

_Sameer-" par humei lagta h ye jhoot bol rahi h."_

_Rajat-" toh kya humei ispe jasoosi karni h?"_

_ACP-" nai... rajat tumhe isse saari information nikalni h."_

_Rajat-" what? Par kaise sir?"_

_Sameer-" yeh ladki civil service ki taiyaari karne ke liye coaching karti h...tum bhi woh coaching join karoge."_

_ACP-" tum uska vishwaas jeetna aur usse saari information nikal lena."_

_Rajat-" par sir... kahi yeh galat toh nai."_

_ACP-" rajat woh ek terrorist ki beti h...tumhe kya lagta h ki woh apne baap ki maut ka badla nai legi?"_

_Rajat-" mujhe kab se coaching join karni h?"_

_Sameer-" aaj se... coaching waalo se baat ho chuki h..."_

_Rajat-" theek h..."_

**Flashback ends**

Dushyant-" what? Purvi ek terrorist ki beti h..."

Rajat-" haan dushyant..."

Dushyant-" mujhe yakeen nai ho raha..."

Rajat-" pata h jab mujhe pata chala ki woh terrorist ki beti h toh mujhe uspe bahut gussa aaya... aur laga ki sameer sach keh raha tha ki purvi jhoot bol rahi h... par..."

Dushyant-" par kya?"

Rajat-" par jab mai usse mila... uska nature... uski baatein...sab alag thi..."

**Flashback**

_In the evening, rajat went towards the coaching... he was already late..._

_Rajat-" may I come in sir..."_

_Sir-" you are late..."_

_Rajat-" sorry sir..."_

_Sir-" it's okay...aaj pehla din h...issliye warning de kar chod raha hu... be careful from next time."_

_Rajat-" okay sir..."_

_Rajat went inside and saw that the seat beside purvi was empty. He went there and said-" can I sit here?"_

_Purvi looked up... she adjusted her spectacles and said-" sure..."_

_Rajat sat beside her. The class ended and almost everyone went._

_Purvi was keeping things back in her bag when rajat said-" ex cuse me..."_

_Purvi-" yes..."_

_Rajat-" mera naam ra...aahhmmm...__**rohan**__ h... actually maine aaj hi coaching join ki h...aur mere previous notes chute h... toh kya aap mujhe notes de sakti h..."_

_Purvi-" aahhmmm... theek h... waise mera naam purvi h..." purvi gave him the notes_

_Rajat-" thanks purvi..."_

_Purvi-" you are welcome rohan..."_

_Saying this she went from there and rajat thought-' purvi... tumse toh mai saari information nikalwa ke rahunga."_

_**Next day;**_

_Rajat gave back her copies and after coaching, when purvi came out, she saw the wind was blowing heavily._

_Purvi-" oh god... lagta h aaj tofaan aane waala h..."_

_Suddenly rajat came with his bike._

_Rajat-" hey purvi..."_

_Purvi-" hey rohan..."_

_Rajat-" chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar du..."_

_Purvi-" nai rohan... mai taxi le lungi."_

_Rajat-" tumhe lagta h ki tumhe iss tofaan mei taxi milegi."_

_Purvi-" aahhhmmm..."_

_Rajat-" socho mat... chalo..."_

_Purvi was still thinking._

_Rajat-" you can trust me..."_

_Purvi looked at him and he smiled assuringly. Purvi too smiled lightly and sat on the bike and they drove towards her house._

_Purvi's house came and got down the bike._

_Purvi-" thanks rohan..."_

_Rajat-" you are welcome..."_

_Purvi turned to go when rajat said-" purvi..."_

_Purvi(turning)-" haan..."_

_Rajat-" woh ek favour chahiye tha..."_

_Purvi-" kya?"_

_Rajat-" next week test h na..."_

_Purvi-" haan..."_

_Rajat-"aur mera kuch prepare nai h..."_

_Purvi-" don't worry... abhi ek hafta h..."_

_Rajat-" woh toh h...but tum meri help kar sakti ho?"_

_Purvi-" kaisi help?"_

_Rajat-" means preparation karane mei... mujhe samjhaane mei.. woh notes toh maine le liye h but mujhe samajh nai aa raha h..."_

_Purvi-" theek h... i will help you..."_

_Rajat-" thank you so much...so friends(extending his hand)..."_

_Purvi smiled and kept her hand on his-" friends..."_

_Rajat-" bye purvi..."_

_Purvi-" bye rohan..."_

_Purvi went towards her house and rajat thought-" yeh dosti tumhe bahut mehengi padegi purvi..."_

**Flashback ends**

Dushyant-" hmmm... matlab tune mission accomplish karne ke liye purvi se dosti ki..."

Rajat-" haan..."

Dushyant-" phir kya hua?"

Rajat-" phir hum log bahut achche dost ban gaye... ya yu kahu... mai naatak kar raha tha...par purvi mujhe apna best friend manne lagi thi... mai bhi yahi chahta tha... bas kisi tarah usse uss chip ki information nikalni thi...phir ek aisa haadsa hua jisse mujhe yeh lagne laga ki purvi apne papa ki tarah nai h... woh bahut achchi h..."

Dushyant-" aisa kya hua?"

**Flashback**

_Rajat and purvi were now best friends. One Sunday they went for shopping and suddenly firing started there._

_A goon took hold of a child and was trying to go from there._

_Rajvi were hiding._

_Purvi-" humei bachche ki madad karni chahiye rohan..."_

_Rajat -" par purvi... unle paas guns h... hum kya kar sakte h?"(his POV-' agar naatak nai kar raha hota toh ab tak toh inki mai...')_

_Rajvi saw that goon was about to kill that child... before rajat could act... purvi rushed and pushed the goon...another goon immediately fired and bullet hit her shoulder._

_Rajat-" purvi..."_

_He rushed and started fighting with goons and all others also started fighting with them._

_Rajat took purvi to the hospital where her operation took place. After operation he went to meet her in the room._

_Rajat-" ab kaisi ho?"_

_Purvi-" theek hu..."_

_Rajat-" kya zarurat thi aisa karne ki..."_

_Purvi-" mujhe uss bachche ko bachana tha rohan..."_

_Rajat-" par kyu?"_

_Purvi-" maine apne papa ki maut apne saamne dekhi h rahon... haalaki galti unki hi thi... par ab meri andar kisi ki maut dekhne ki himmat nai h..."_

_Rajat was shocked-" tumhare papa..."_

_Purvi-" haan... woh achche insaan nai the... "_

_Rajat-" sorry to ask...but kya karte the woh?"_

_Purvi(not making any eye-contact)-" woh toh mujhe bhi nai pata rohan... par mai apne papa jaisi darpook nai banna chahti..."_

_Rajat-" achcha ab tum aaram karo... mai discharge papers ready karwaata hu."_

**Flashback ends**

Dushyant-" yakeen nai ho raha ki jiska baap ek terrorist tha...woh beti itni achchi ho sakti h."

Rajat-" par yeh baat ACP sir ko samajh nai aayi... unhe laga ki purvi naatak kar rahi h...unhone mujhse naatak continue karne ko kaha... aur issi beech..."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Rajat took a deep breath and said-" mujhe purvi se pyaar ho gaya tha..."

Dushyant-" what?"

Rajat-" haan...dushyant..."

Dushyant-" tumne purvi ko bataaya ki tum usse pyaar katre ho..."

Rajat-" haan bataya tha..."

**Flashback**

_**After two weeks;**_

_Rajat has invited purvi for dinner in his house._

_Purvi-" tum khaana achcha banate ho..."_

_Rajat-" thanks..."_

_They continued eating._

_Rajat- "purvi..."_

_Purvi-" haan..."_

_Rajat-" I want to say something."_

_Purvi-" bolo..."_

_Rajat-" tum bura mat manna..."_

_Purvi-" rohan... mai apne friends ki baato ka bura nai maanti..."_

_Rajat-" purvi...I LOVE YOU..."_

_Purvi was stunned._

_Rajat-" dekho purvi... mere dil mei jo tha..woh maine tumse keh diya...please tum naaraz mat hona..."_

_Purvi-" rohan... mai naraaz nai hu... bas yeh soch rahi hu..ki..."_

_Rajat-" ki..kya?"_

_Purvi-" itna rukha sukha proposal..."_

_Rajat-" kya?"_

_Purvi-" haan... arrey propose kar rahe toh...kuch surprises hone chahiye... you know."_

_Rajat smiled and said-" toh theek h...kal mai tumhe kayide se...surprises ke saath propose karunga..."_

_Purvi too smiled and said-" theek h...toh jawaab bhi mai tumhe kal dungi...deal..."_

_Rajat-" deal..."_

**Flashback ends**

Dushyant-" wow... matlab tumne purvi ko propose kiya... toh usne surprises ki demand ki..."

Rajat-" uski yahi adaa toh mujhe bha gayi...par..."

Dushyant-" par kya?"

Rajat-" par pata nai yeh baat ACP sir ko kaise paya chal gayi aur unhone sameer ko mere ghar bheja..."

**Flashback**

_After purvi went sameer came to his house._

_Sameer-" yeh mai kya sun raha hu rajat?"_

_Rajat-" what?"_

_Sameer-" tumne purvi ko propose kiya...yeh jaante hue bhi ki..."_

_Rajat(cutting him)-" dekho sameer...purvi is innocent... usse uss chip ke baare mei kuch nai pata h..."_

_Sameer-" tu kuch zyaada hi trust kar raha h uspe..."_

_Rajat-" sameer please...usse sach mei kuch nai pata..."_

_Sameer-" toh usne tumse jhoot kyu bola ki use nai pata uske papa terrorist the..."_

_Rajat-" shaayad woh yeh baat nai bataana chahti ho..."_

_Sameer-" exactly... shaayad woh tumhe chip ke baare mei bhi na batana chahti ho."_

_Rajat was not able to say anything._

_Sameer-" dekho rajat... mai yeh nai keh raha ki purvi innocent nai h... par sach ka pata lagana hoga..."_

_Rajat-" kaise?"_

_Sameer gave him a medicine._

_Rajat-" yeh kya h?"_

_Sameer-" sach bolne ka tablet..."_

_Rajat-" par yeh hum criminals pe use karte h... and purvi is not a criminal."_

_Sameer-" I know rajat... lekin kuch toh h jo purvi chupa rahi h...aur yeh baat tum bhi jaante ho."_

_Saying this he went from there...leaving rajat in deep thoughts..._

**Flashback ends**

Dushyant-" kya? Sameer ne tumhe woh tablet di..."

Rajat-" haan..."

Dushyant-" tumne uss tablet ko use kiya?"

Rajat-" haan dushyant...i used it on purvi..."

...

...

...

...

***...***

**I hope kuch confusions clear hui hongi...kuch nai bhi hui hongi...**

**Hope you all liked the chapter...if yes...then read and review...**

**Will update the next chapter soon...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Guests, ishii, kaira, Dia, Koel, Gueat NL, saney, adk, Rajvigirl, kashaf titi, mani, saika, Nisha, katiiy, JannatFairy, parise22, Roohi, FanFiction Admin, Rakhi, Ananya, Shweta, Shah Khanam, AreejSachinLover, Harman, Bhumi98, rajvi21...thank you all...sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**Rakhi- haapy birthday in advance dear... i can't promise but I will try to write an OS on ishyant...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 3**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

Dushyant(shocked)-" what? Tumne uss trurh serum ko purvi pe use kiya... kyu?"

Rajat-" kyunki mai ACP sir ko galat saabit karna chahta tha..."

Dushyant-" but tum jaante ho uske side effects...it's really strong..."

Rajat-" issiliye maine serum cold drink mei mila ke diya tha... to minimise the effects..."

Dushyant-" kaise?"

**Flashback**

_Next day rajat invited purvi in a hotel. Purvi reached there and receptionist said-" good evening mam..."_

_Purvi-" good evening..."_

_Receptionist-" miss purvi..."_

_Purvi-" ji..."_

_Receptionist-" room no. 245..."_

_Purvi-" thank you..."_

_Purvi went towards the room. As soon as she opened it, a spot light came on her. She entered in the middle of the room and lights got on... _

_She was stunned to see the whole room decorated and on the wall it was written...__**I LOVE YOU**__..._

_Purvi felt someone's breath on her neck from backside. She turned and saw rajat standing..._

_Rajat was stunned to see her... she was wearing dark purple coloured sleeveless evening gown with little make up... his gaze made purvi blush..._

_Rajat-" I LOVE YOU PURVI..."_

_Purvi was teary... she immediately hugged him and said-" yeh sapna toh nai h na rohan..."_

_Rajat-" nahi purvi...yeh haqeqat h..."_

_They separated and rajat started singing a song..._

_**Tum ho...paas mere...**_

_**Saath mere ho tum yu...**_

_**Jitna mehsoos karu tumko...**_

_**Utna hi paa bhi lu...**_

_**Tum ho... mere liye...**_

_**Mere liye ho tum yu...**_

_**Khud ko mai haar gaya tumko...**_

_**Tumko mai jeeta hu...**_

_Rajat held purvi's waist from one hand and held her hand from another... purvi kept her hand on his chest and they danced together..._

_**Kahi se...kahi ko bhi...**_

_**Aao bewajah chale...**_

_**Pooche bina kisi se hum miley...**_

_**Tum ho... paas mere...**_

_**Saath mere ho tum yu...**_

_**Jitna mehsoos karu tumko...**_

_**Utna hi paa bhi lu...**_

_Purvi hugged rajat and he too hugged her back..._

_**Kis tarah...cheenega...**_

_**Mujhse yeh jaahaan tumhe...**_

_**Tum... ho mere...**_

_**Kya fikar ab humei...**_

_**Tum ho...paas mere...**_

_**Saath mere ho tum yu...**_

_**Jitna mehsoos karu tumko...**_

_**Utna hi paa bhi lu...**_

_**Tum ho... mere liye...**_

_**Mere liye ho tum yu...**_

_**Khud ko mai haar gaya tumko...**_

_**Tumko mai jeeta hu...**_

_They separated and rajat said-" chalo dinner kar lete h..."_

_They dined together and rajat said-" purvi..."_

_Purvi-" haan..."_

_Rajat-" tumhe cold drinks pasand h?"_

_Purvi-" haan pasand h..."_

_Rajat-" theek h mai mangwaata hu..."_

_Rajat ordered two glasses of cold drinks and purvi went towards the washroom._

_Rajat, after gaining some courage mixed the truth serum in her cold drink and thought-' ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena purvi... mai kal subha tumhe sab sach bata dunga."_

_Purvi-" kya soch rahe rahe ho rohan?"_

_Rajat turned and smiled fakely and said-" kuch nai... aahhhmmm..yeh lo."_

_He offered her cold drink and she took it and drank it and she started sneezing._

_Rajat-" purvi...tum theek ho?"_

_Purvi-" haan woh bas thoda ajeeb lag raha h..."_

_Rajat-" tum baith jao..."_

_Rajat made her to sit on the bed and sat beside her. She put her head on his shoulder and kept her hand on his chest and said-" rohan..."_

_Rajat-" hmmm..."_

_Purvi-" mujhe tumhe kuch batana h..."_

_Rajat knows that the drug started its work and he said-" kya?"_

_Purvi-" maine tumse jhoot bola tha...mujhe pata h ki mere papa kya the..."_

_Rajat side hugged her and asked-" kya?"_

_Purvi-" woh terrorist the... maine tumhe issliye yeh baat nai batai kyunki mujhe laga ki tum mujhe chod ke chale jaoge..."_

_Rajat-" purvi..."_

_Purvi-" please mujhe bolne do... pata h rohan..jab mere papa marr rahe the toh unhone mujhe ek locket diya tha aur kaha tha ki kabhi bhi mere jaisi mat banna..."_

_Rajat understood that the chip is in locket, so he said-" woh locket kaha h purvi..."_

_Purvi-" mere purse mei..."_

_Rajat-" tumne dekha uss locket mei kya h?"_

_Purvi-" nahi... aur mujhe dekhna bhi nahi h...unse judi koi bhi bat mere liye maayine nahi rakhti."_

_Rajat left her and got up from the bed saying-" ab humei chalna chahiye purvi..."_

_Purvi-" rohan..."_

_Rajat turned and said-" haan..."_

_Purvi got up and said while looking in his eyes-" I LOVE YOU..."_

_Rajat was stunned, he knows that purvi was saying truth as she was under the influence of that serum._

_Purvi-" I love you very much rohan... bahut bharosa karti hu tumpe... please mere vishwaas ko mat todna..."_

_Rajat wiped her tears and said-" mai bhi tumse bahut pyaar karta hu purvi... bahut..."_

_Before rajat could say anything else, purvi blocked her lips with him..._

_Rajat was standing like a statue... his mind was fighting between INSPECTOR RAJAT and PURVI'S ROHAN...here purvi was kissing him deeply and passionately..._

_Finally... rohan won... rajat tightened his grip on her waist, closed his eyes and responded back with same passion... The intensity of their kiss was increasing every second and now purvi was not able to stand... they both fell on the bed while kissing with purvi being bottom and rajat on top of her..._

_They separated when they needed air and both were breathing heavily... they looked at each other... purvi was influenced by the drug and rajat was influenced by purvi._

_Purvi opened his shirt slowly and kissed near his heart... now rajat was not able to control himself...he bend and started kissing her neck and purvi closed her eyes while moaning...while her hand was in his hairs..._

_Rajat was kissing her and slowly he moved downwards while removing her dress...purvi was continuously moaning... they both were lost in each other and after sometimes rajat switched off the lights..._

_**At 3:00 am**_

_Purvi was sleeping on the bed and rajat was sitting beside her. There was a locket present in his hand... he looked at the chip and then at purvi..._

_Rajat's POV-' ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena purvi... mai jaanta hu ki maine galat kiya h.. par kal subha hote hi mai tumhe sab sach bata dunga...aur mujhe pata h ki tum mujhe maaf kar dogi... I love you purvi...'_

_Saying this he kissed her forehead and suddenly his phone buzzed. He saw that it was a call from sameer..._

_Rajat got up from the bed and went little far and picked the call..._

_Rajat-" haan sameer..."_

_Sameer-" rajat..."_

_Rajat-"kya hua sameer... u are tensed?"_

_Sameer-"haan rajat... kal kuch hone waala h..."_

_Rajat-" kya?"_

_Sameer-" desh pe hamla..."_

_Rajat(shocked)-"kya?"_

_Sameer-" haan... tumhe woh chip mili?"_

_Rajat looked at purvi and said-" haan..."_

_Sameer-" tum abhi aa jao..."_

_Rajat-" abhi...par..."_

_Sameer(cutting him)-" rajat... desh ko humari zarurat h..."_

_Rajat was teary but he controlled himself and said-" mai aa raha hu..."_

_He disconnected the call and went towards purvi. He touched her sleepy face and said-" i'm sorry purvi..."_

_He wrote a note..._

_**Purvi... mujhe galat mat samajhana... par ho sake toh mujhe bhool jaana...mai woh nai hu jo tum samajh rahi ho...I'M SORRY...**_

_He kept the note beside purvi and kissed her forehead and went from there..._

**Flashback ends**

Dushyant got up from his place and said loudly-" what? Tum aise hi purvi ko chod ke chale gaye..."

Rajat was teary...

Dushyant-" matlab purvi ko aaj pata chala ki tum rohan nai inspector rajat ho?"

Rajat-" haan... dushyant..."

Dushyant-" mujhe yakeen nai ho raha h ki tum aisa kar sakte ho..."

Rajat-" kta karta mai? Pyaar aur farz ke beech mei fas gaya tha..."

Dushyant-" tumne phir purvi se baat karne ki koshish ki?"

Rajat-" himmat nai huyi dushyant..."

Dushyant-" u know what... purvi is right... tumne uski zindagi barbaad kar di... woh itna pyaar karti thi tumse aur tumne... at least use sach bata dete..."

Rajat-" nai bata paaya... bas nahi bata paaya..."

Dushyant sat and said-" rajat... tum sach mei guilty ho?"

Rajat nodded.

Dushyant-" purvi se pyaar karte ho?"

Rajat-" haan..."

Dushyant-" toh usse yeh realise karwao ki tumhe pachtaawa h..."

Rajat-" kaise? Purvi mujhse baat bhi nai kar rahi h dushyant..."

Dushyant-" karegi...tumhe apna pyaar jataana hoga..."

Rajat-" but how?"

Dushyant smiled...

...

...

...

...

***...***

**So, what's there in dushyant's mind... yeh pata karne ke liye aapko next chapter ka wait karna padega... hope aap sabko yeh chapter pasand aaya ho.**

**Will post the next one soon...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Katiiy, Saika, Kaira, Dia, Guests, Rajvigirl, Kavin Sajal Lover, Nisha, Koel, JannatFairy, Anubhab Mondal, kashaf titli, Kuki17, Guest NL, Blair 64, mani, parise22, saney, rajvi21, Shweta, crazyforpurvi, adk, avni... thank you all...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 4**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Dushyant and rajat entered the beauro together and saw purvi was already present there.

Rajat(in low voice)-" abhi tak jaldi aane ki aadat gayi nai..."

Dushyant heard this and smiled. Purvi saw them and said-" good morning dushyant sir..."

Dushyant-" good morning purvi..."

Rajat-" good mor..."

His sentence left incomplete as purvi went from there.

Rajat-" yaar... yeh mujhse bahut naraaz h..."

Dushyant-" tumne kaam hi aisa kiya h..."

Rajat-" jaanta hu... uska gussa jaayaz h..."

Dushyant-" don't worry... sab sahi ho jaega."

After sometimes everyone entered and a case was reported. So, abhijeet, dushyant, rajat and purvi went towards the crime spot.

**AT CRIME SPOT**;

Four of them reached an empty house for searching.

Abhijeet-" lagta h ki ghar kaafi samay se band h..."

Rajat-" haan sir... taala bhi laga hua h..."

They opened the door and entered in the house.

Abhijeet-"chaan been karte h... kuch na kuch toh pata chalega."

Dushyant-" yes sir..."

So, all of them went to different directions. After sometimes, dushyant, abhijeet and rajat came in the middle of the house.

Abhijeet-" kuch mila?"

Both-" nai sir..."

Suddenly they heard a voice-"siiirrrrr..."

Abhijeet-" yeh aawaz..."

Dushyant-" terrace se aa rahi h..."

Rajat-" terrace... oh god... purviiii..."

Saying this rajat rushed towards the terrace and dushyant and abhijeet followed him. On reacj=hing there, rajat saw that purvi was hanging from the terrace wall.

Rajat-" purvi..."

He came towards her and extended his hand.

Rajat-" purvi haath do..."

Purvi was closing her eyes and she said-" nai...mujhe darr lag raa h..."

Rajat-" zidd mat karo purvi..."

Meanwhile abhijeet and dushyant came and they too extended their hands saying-" purvi haath do..."

Purvi slightly opened her eyes and saw them. She gave her hand to abhijeet and he pulled her upwards. She was still afraid and was breathing heavily.

Abhijeet-" theek ho purvi?"

Purvi-" yes sir..."

Dushyant-" par yaha hua kya tha?"

Purvi- mai investigation kar rahi thi... toh...woh..."

Rajat(angrily)-" kya zarurat thi upar aane ki... haan... height se darr lagta h... lekin nai... khud ko super women samajhati ho na... agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh..."

Purvi(same tone)-" aapko meri fikar karne ki zarurat nai h... samjhe aap... bahut dekh chuki hu aapki jhoothi care and concern... u don't need to worry about me."

Abhijeet was shocked on rajvi's reaction...he was not able to understand anything and rajat and dushyant too were shocked on purvi's reaction.

Purvi(realising the situation)-" sorry... woh..."

Rajat(almost teary)-" it's okay... I can understand..."

Purvi gave him a 'no you can't' look and they again started the investigation and after that they returned to the beauro.

**IN THE BEAURO;**

It was lunch time and almost everyone went towards cafeteria except rajvi. Purvi was doing filework. Rajat went towards her and said-" purvi..."

Purvi looked up but didn't say anything.

Rajat-" lunch time ho gaya h..."

Purvi-" pata h mujhe..."

Rajat-" toh...chalo..."

Purvi-" thank you so much for your concern sir... par mujhe bhook nai lagi h..."

Rajat-" purvi mujhe pata ki maine galat kiya h... at least ek baar meri baat toh sun lo..."

Purvi stood up and said-" kya samajh rakha h aapne mujhe? Bataiye... am I a toy or what... jab chaha use kiya... aur phir chod diya... au phir mann kar raha h...toh phir se..."

Rajat was not able to say anything.

Purvi(teary)-" kyu takleef de rahe h mujhe... kya bigaada h maine aapka? Kyu kiya mere saath aisa?"

Rajat-" mai pyaar aur farz ke beech mei fas gaya tha purvi..."

Purvi-" kya kaha aapne? Pyaar... please ab aapko mere saamne dikhawa karne ki zarurat nai h..."

Rajat-" yeh dikhaawa nai h purvi...I LOVE YOU..."

Purvi-" please... please for god sake... stop it... I HATE YOU..."

Saying this she went towards the washroom while crying and rajat was looking at her...

_**Bejaan dil ko... bejaan dil ko...**_

_**Bejaan dil ko tere... ishq ne zinda kiya...**_

_**Phir tere ishq ne hi... iss dil ko tabah kiya...**_

Rajat went towards his desk and sat on chair with a thud...

_**Tadap tadap ke iss dil se aahh nikalti rahi**_

_**Mujhko sazaa di pyaar ki... aisa kya gunah kiya...**_

_**Toh lut gaye haan lut gaye...**_

_**Toh lut gaye hum teri mohabatt mei...**_

_**Tadap tadap ke iss dil se aahh nikalti rahi**_

_**Mujhko sazaa di pyaar ki... aisa kya gunah kiya...**_

_**Toh lut gaye haan lut gaye...**_

_**Toh lut gaye hum teri mohabatt mei...**_

_**Tadap tadap ke iss dil se aahh nikalti rahi**_

_**Mujhko sazaa di pyaar ki... aisa kya gunah kiya...**_

_**Toh lut gaye haan lut gaye...**_

_**Toh lut gaye hum teri mohabatt mei...**_

Rajat was tryingto be normal but his eyes were getting wet again and again... he was remembering the moments he spent with purvi...

_**Ajab hai ishq yaaraaaa...**_

_**Pal do pal ki khushiyaaaa...**_

_**Gham ke khazane hai milte hai phir... milti hai tanhaaiya.**_

_**Kabhi aasu **_

_**Kabhi aahe**_

_**Kabhi shikawe**_

_**Kahi naale...tera chehra nazar aaye...**_

_**Tera chehra nazar aaye mujhe din ke ujaalo mei...**_

_**Teri yaadein tadpaaye raato ke andharo mei...**_

_**Tera chehra nazar aaye...**_

_**Machalmachal ke iss dil se aahh nkalti rahi...**_

_**Mujhko sazaa di pyaar ki... aisa kya gunah kiya...**_

_**Toh lut gaye haan lut gaye...**_

_**Toh lut gaye hum teri mohabatt mei...**_

Purvi went towards the washroom and locked herself... she sat on the floor with a thud and started crying badly...

_**Agar miley khuda toh...**_

_**Poochunga khudaayaaa...**_

_**Jism mujhe de ke mitti ka... sheeshe ka dil kyu banaaya...**_

_**Aur uspe diya fitrat...**_

_**Ki woh karta hai mohobatt...**_

_**Wah re wah teri kudrat...**_

_**Wah re wah teri kudrat... uspe de diya kismat...**_

_**Kabhi hai Milan kabhi furkat...**_

_**Kabhi hai Milan kabhi furkat..**_

_**Hai yahi kya woh mohobatt... wah re wah teri kudrat...**_

_**Sisak sisak ke iss dil... se aahh nikalti rahi...**_

_**Mujhko sazaa di pyaar ki... aisa kya gunah kiya...**_

_**Toh lut gaye haan lut gaye...**_

_**Toh lut gaye hum teri mohabatt mei..**_

_**Tadap tadap ke iss dil se aahh nikalti rahi**_

_**Mujhko sazaa di pyaar ki... aisa kya gunah kiya...**_

_**Toh lut gaye haan lut gaye...**_

_**Toh lut gaye hum teri mohabatt mei...**_

Suddenly purvi heard a voice-" purvi... kya tum andar ho?"

Purvi sensed that it was shreya. She composed herself and said-" haan..."

Shreya-" darwaaza kyu band kiya h..."

Purvi-" khol rahi hu..."

Purvi opened the door and shreya said while looking at her-" tum theek ho na?"

Purvi tried to smile and said-" haan... mujhe kya hoga?"

Shreya-" toh darwaaza..."

Purvi-" shaayad galti se lock ho gaya hoga..."

Shreya-" achcha... tumne lunch kiya?"

Purvi-" mera mann nai kar raha tha... subha heavy breakfast kar liya tha..."

Shreya-" okay... andar chalein..."

Purvi-"hmmm..."

So, purvi and shreya went inside the beauro.

On the other side, rajat was very much upset.

Voice-" kya hua?"

He looked up and saw dushyant who sat beside him.

Rajat(trying to hide his tears)-" kuch nai yaar..."

Dushyant-" rajat... thoda time lagega par dekhna... sab sahi ho jaega..."

Rajat-" mai kya karu dushyant... kaise batau purvi ko ki mai sach mei usse pyaar karta hu... dikhaawa nai kar hu mai..."

Dushyant-" jaanta hu mai yaar..."

Rajat-" phir woh kyu nai samajh rahi h?"

Dushyant-" rajat... thoda time de use... she will understand your love..."

Rajat-" par use lag raha h ki mai jhooth bolraha hu... phir se use dhoka de raha hu."

Dushyant-" uska aisa sochna jaayaz h..."

Rajat-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" hmmm..."

Rajat-" tum meri jagah hote toh kya karte?"

Dushyant-" usse yeh ehsaas dilaata ki woh mere liye kitni important h..."

Rajat-" maine koshish ki thi use bataane ki... but usne kaha that she hates me..."

Dushyant-" don't worry rajat... ek din woh zarur tumse kahegi that she loves you."

**NIGHT: OUTSIDE THE BEAURO;**

Dushyant and rajat went out of the beauro and saw purvi looking for a taxi.

Dushyant-" hey purvi..."

Purvi turned and saw them... rajat could see her red eyes... it seemed that she was crying.

Purvi-" hey dushyant sir..."

Dushyant-" tumhe lagta h ki tumhe taxi mil jaegi?"

Purvi(confused)-" kyu?"

Dushyant-" aaj strike h..."

Purvi-" oh haan... ab"

Dushyant-" chalo mai aur rajat tumhe ghar drop kar dete h..."

Purvi slightly glanced at rajat and said-" no sir... mai..."

Rajat-" raat bahut ho gayi h purvi... chalo."

Purvi-" I can take care of myself sir..."

Dushyant-" I know purvi... par rajat sahi keh raha h..."

Purvi-" but sir..."

Rajat-" please..."

Purvi-" theek h sir..."

Therefore, purvi went towards back seat, rajat towards passenger seat and dushyant towards the driving seat. None of them were saying anything so, dushyant turned on the radio and the song played...

_**Tum ho... paas mere**_

_**Saath mere ho tum yu...**_

_**Jitna mehsoos karu tumko...**_

_**Utna hi paa bi lu...**_

Purvi looked at rajat from the front mirror... same time he also looked at her from the mirror... and the next second they turned to other side.

They both were remembering the moments related with the song...

Purvi's POV-' kyu kiya aapne aisa? Bina kuch kahe bas yu hi chale gaye... mujhe akela chod ke... ab mere dil mei aapke liye sirf nafrat h... I HATE YOU...'

Rajat's POV-' kya batau tumhe purvi? Sach bolne ki tab himmat nai ho rahi thi aur ab jab sach bataana chahta hu... toh tum mujhse bahut door jaa chuki ho...but still I LOVE YOU...'

Purvi's house came and she got down the car and went towards her house. After that, dushyant drove towards rajat's house. His house came and he stopped the car.

Dushyant-" aa gaya tumhar ghar..."

No response. Dushyant saw that rajat was in deep thoughts.

Dushyant shaked him and said-" rajat..."

Rajat(coming to his senses)-" huh..."

Dushyant-" kya soch rahe ho?"

Rajat-" kuch khaas nai... aahhmmm good night."

Saying this he got down the car and went towards his house.

Dushyant's POV-' chinta mat kar yaar... mai sab theek kar dunga... kal se mai apna plan execute karunga... tujhe tera pyaar zarur milega...'

Thinking this, he drove towards his house...

***...***

**So, end of the chapter... hope aap sobko pasand aaya ho... don't worry guys... rajvi will be together soon...**

**Will update next chapter soon...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Guest NL, Kaira, Guests, Koel, Nisha, adk, AreejSachinLover, Kuki17 (100****th**** reviewer), mani, katiiy, Anubhab Mondal, Rajvigirl, Ishii, Kavin Sajal Lover, Saika, Blair64, rajvi21, RK, Harman, parise22, Dia, saney, JannatFairy, Shweta... thanks guys... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 5**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Purvi was getting ready for the beauro when she heard knocking of the door. When she opened it she was shocked to see dushyant and rajat standing.

Purvi-" sir... aap?"

Dushyant-" haan woh actually strike aaj bhi h toh socha tumhe pick karne aa jaaye."

Purvi(in mind)-'zaroor yeh rajat sir ka hi idea hoga...he is impossible'

Dushyant-" kaha kho gaya?"

Purvi-" kahi nai sir...aap log andar aaiye."

They both went inside and sat on the couch.

Purvi-" mai coffee lati hu."

Purvi went to bring coffee and rajat said-"dushyant... yeh sab karne ki kya zarurat thi."

Dushyant-"zarurat thi...kyunki mai chahta hu ki tum zyaada se zyaada samay purvi ke saamne raho..."

Rajat-" usse kya hoga?"

Dushyant-"tujhe khud pata chal jaega..."

Meanwhile purvi brought three coffee mugs and gave it to them. Rajat was surprised as well as happy to see that purvi remembers that rajat drinks only **black coffee**...

Dushyant-" purvi... tumhe kaise pata ki rajat ko black coffee pasand h..."

Purvi-"woh..."

Rajat(cutting her)-" maine hi bataya tha..."

Purvi looked at rajat and dushyant-" okay.."

Rajat-" woh...washroom kaha h?"

Purvi(pointing in a direction)-" uss taraf..."

Rajat went towards there and on the way there was purvi's room and the room was opened. Rajat was stunned to see his photo on the wall. He went inside the room and saw that photo and unknowingly tears appeared in his eyes.

Rajat's POV-' tumhe samajhana bahut mushkil h purvi... kehti ho ki mujhse nafrat karti ho... aur phir meri photo...'

Dushyant-" rajat... kitna time yaar..."

Rajat wiped his tears and said-" aa raha hu..."

He came and after that the trio went towards beauro.

**ON THE WAY;**

Dushyant-" tum logo ki nai lag raha h ki hum jaldi pahuch rahe h..."

Rajat-" toh... I mean achcha hi toh h..."

Dushyant-" aaahhhmmmm... mujhe bhook lagi h... toh breakfast kar ke chalte h..."

Rajat-" kya?"

Dushyant-" please yaar..."

Rajat-" mai kya bolu?"

Dushyant-" tum kuch mat bolo... purvi...breakfast karne chalein?"

Purvi-" jaisa aapko theek lage sir..."

So they went towards the restraunt. They seated themselves and dushyant ordered the breakfast and after that he received a call.

Dushyant-" hello... ek minute network nai aa raha h..."

Dushyant went outside to receive the call and rajvi wee sitting. There was a long silence which rajat decided to break.

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi didn't say anything.

Rajat-" mai tumse baat kar raha hu..."

Purvi-" mai sun rahi hu..."

Rajat-" kya tum mujhe ek mauka nahi de sakti..."

Purvi took a deep breath and said-" aap kyu baar baar yeh poochte h? Yeh jaante hue bhi ki aapki koi baat mere liye maayine nai rakhti."

Rajat-" nai rakhti?"

Purvi looked away and said-" nahi..."

Rajat-" toh phir meri photo tumhare kamre ki wall pe kya kar rahi thi?"

Purvi was stunned. She looked at him but didn't say anything.

Rajat-" bolo purvi..."

Purvi-" aapke sawaal ka jawaab dena mai zaroori nahi samajhati..."

Rajat-" theek h purvi... mai tumhe force nai karunga... par kya tum mujhse itni nafrat karti ho ki mujhse baat bhi nai karna chahti..."

Purvi looked at him and said teary-"haan... aap par ab mai bharosa nahi kar paungi... aapne mujhe aise hi chod diya...aur note mei likh diya ki mujhe bhool jaana... aur ab jab mai bhulne ki koshish kar rahi hu toh aap hi mujhe mauka dene ki baat kar rahe h..."

Rajat-" woh haalat hi aise the purvi... mai ek under..."

Purvi(cutting him)-" I said mujhe koi explaination nai chahiye... please."

Meanwhile dushyant came back, they had their breakfast and went to the beauro.

**IN THE BEAURO;**

A case was reported and rajvi, daya, nikhil and dushyant went towards the crime spot.

Daya-" chaan been karte h...zaroor kuch na kuch milega."

Purvi went towards a room and saw that there was bag present on the cupboard. She took the stool and tried to take that bag. Meanwhile, dushyant and rajat passed from there.

Dushyant-" kya mila purvi?"

Purvi-" sir... ek minute..."

Dushyant-" okay..."

Dushyant deliberately hit the stool and purvi got disbalanced and was about to fell on the floor but but but... rajat saved her by holding her in his arms... purvi slowly opened her eyes and looked at rajat and they both shared an eye-lock...

_**Kabhi gardisho ka maara...**_

_**Kabhi khwahisho se haara...**_

_**Roothe chand ka hai chakoor...**_

_**Zara se bhi samjhaute se...**_

_**Yeh parhez rakhta hai kyu...**_

_**Mane na kabhi koi zor...**_

_**Duniya jaahan ki bandisho ki yeh kaha parwaah kare joh...**_

_**Kheeche teri dor...**_

_**Kheeche teri dor...**_

_**Manchala... manchala... teri ore...**_

_**Manchala... manchala... teri ore...**_

_**Khwamoshiyo ki suraato mei...**_

_**Dhundhe tera shor...**_

_**Dhundhe tera shor...**_

_**Manchala... manchala... teri ore...**_

_**Manchala... manchala... teri ore...**_

They were lost in each other's eyes and dushyant was smiling seeing them.

Purvi came out of the eye-lock and said-" yeh... aap.. chodiye mujhe..."

Rajat also came to his senses and said-" kya?"

Purvi-" sunayi nai diya kya... chodiye mujhe."

Rajat-" okay..."

Rajat left her and she fell on the floor.

Purvi-" aahh... yeh kya kiya aapne..."

Rajat-" tumne hi toh kaha tha... ab tumhari baat maano toh galat... aur na maano toh bhi galat..."

Purvi got up and said-" aap already galat h..."

Rajat was shocked and hurt on her reaction and dushyant got angry. He was about to say something but rajat stopped him from his eyes.

Purvi took the bag and went out of there.

Dushyant-" rajat... tum purvi ko iss tarah se kaise bolne de sakte ho?"

Rajat-" usne galat kya kaha..."

Dushyant-" galat kaha usne... maana tumne galti ki... par usse bhi tumhari baat sunni chahiye... "

Rajat-" maine bahut koshish ki yaar... par woh nahi sunna chahti..."

Dushyant-" rajat..."

Rajat-" dushyant... sab kuch khatam ho chuka h... hum chah kar bhi kuch nai kar sakte..."

Dushyant-" tum itni jaldi kaise haar maan sakte ho rajat..."

Rajat-" jab jeet ki koi umeed nai hoti h... toh haar manni padti h..."

Saying this he went from there.

Dushyant-" mai tumhe itni jaldi haar manne nai dunga rajat... purvi ko yeh realise karana hoga ki woh galat kar rahi h...tum use sachchai nai bata sakte... par mai toh bata sakta hu na..."

Saying this he also went from there and the case got solved and all returned back to the beauro.

**EVENING;**

All were busy in one or the other thing when dushyant came towards purvi.

Dushyant-" purvi..."

Purvi-" yes sir..."

Dushyant-" tumse kuch baat karni h..."

Purvi-" kya sir?"

Dushyant-" aahhmmm... yaha nai..."

Purvi(confused)-" matlab..."

Dushyant-" tum please mind mat karna... kya hum aaj dinner pe chal sakte h..."

Purvi was in a fix what to say.

Dushyant-" purvi mujhe tumse important baat karni h...and it's private..."

Purvi-" sir koi tension h?"

Dushyant-" aisa hi samajh lo...toh tum chal rahi ho?"

Purvi thought for a while and said-" theek h sir..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" thank you purvi..."

Purvi too smiled a little and said-" you are welcome sir..."

They both smiled to each other and dushyant went towards his desk.

Dushyant's POV-' I'm sorry rajat... par isse sahi raasta mujhe nahi dikh raha h... mujhe purvi ko sab batana hi hoga... usse sab pata chalna chahiye...'

Suddenly he heard a voice-" kaha khoye ho?"

Dushyant saw that rajat was standing. He said-" aahhmm... kuch nai."

Rajat sat beside him and said-" sach mei..."

Dushyant-" haan yaar... bas file ke baare mei soch raha tha..."

Rajat-" okay then..."

He stood up to go when dushyant said-" rajat..."

Rajat(turning)-" haan..."

Dushyant-" kuch nai..."

Rajat smiled and went towards his desk.

Dushyant's POV-' tumse jhoot bol ke achcha nai lag raha h... par yeh mai tumhari bhalai ke liye yeh karna pad raha h...'

**NIGHT;**

Dushyant and purvi reached a hotel and seated themselves. They ordered the food and it came.

Purvi(while eating)-" bataiye sir... aapko kya baat karni h?"

Dushyant-" purvi... mujhe tumhare aur rajat ke baare mei sab pata h."

Purvi stopped eating and looked at dushyant.

Dushyant-" aur mujhe tumse issi baare mei baat karni h."

Purvi-" iss baare mei baat karne ko kuch nai bacha h sir..."

Dushyant-" bahut kuch bacha h purvi..."

Purvi-" sir please... mujhe uss baare mei baat nai karni..."

Dushyant-" karni padegi... mai apne dost ko ghut ghut ke jeete hue nai dekh sakta..."

Purvi-" ohh... matlab aapko rajat sir ne mujhse baat karne liye bheja h... woh h hi aise..."

Dushyant(little louder)-" enough purvi... tum rajat ke baare mei bahut kuch bol chuki ho.. ab tumhe meri baat sunni hogi."

Purvi got scared on his reaction and decided not to say anything.

Dushyant-" rajat tumse jab mila tha tab woh ek undercover cop tha..."

Purvi(shocked)-" what?"

Dushyant-" haan... pehle toh woh naatak kar raha tha... par phir use tumse pyaar ho gaya... woh batana chahta tha... par himmat nai hui...usse bas ek chip chahiye thi... jo uss locket mei thi jo tumhare papa ne tumhe diya tha... jo usne tumhare saath kiya uske liye woh guilty h... aur woh tumhe chod ke apne desh ki jaan bachane ke liye gaya tha... aur usne aisa issliye likha ki mujhe bhool jaana kyunki use nai pata tha ki woh zinda bachega ya nai..."

Purvi was listening to him silently. Tears appeared in her eyes but she controlled herself.

Dushyant-" purvi please... ek baar rajat ko mauka de do... woh sach mei tumse bahut pyaar karta h..."

Purvi-" mai iss baare mei sochungi... thank you for the dinner sir..."

Saying this she went out of the hotel while wiping her tears.

Dushyant's POV-' please god...meri mehnat bekaar na jaaye.'

Purvi reached her house and changed her clothes. She laid on bed thinking-' rajat sir undercover cop the... kya mujhe unhe ek mauka dena chahiye? Please god...help me...'

Here rajat was also lying on his bed thinking-' kaash mai tumhe sab sach bata pata purvi...par ab sab khatam ho chuka h...tum mujhse bahut door ja chuki ho...shaayad sari umar mujhe judai sehni padegi...' He wiped his tears and don't know when he slept...

...

...

...

...

***...***

**Finally ho gaya... hope aap sabko pasand aaya hoga...**

**So dekhte h...ki aage kya hota hai...**

**Kya purvi rajat ko maaf kar paegi?**

**Sochte rahiye...**

**Will update next chapter soon...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Rajvi21, Guests, Kiara, Ishii, mani, saney, Anubhab Mndal, AreejSachinLover, Kavin Sajal Lover, kattiy, SADVIRK, kashaf titli, Guest NL, parise22, Priti Dushyant Lover, Vanita, pari, Kuki17, Koel, Dia, Nisha, Rajvigirl, RK, Harman, Hiraali, crazyforpurvi... thanks guys... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 6**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Purvi entered in the beauro and saw everyone was present. She greeted everyone and went towards dushyant's desk where rajat was also present.

Purvi-" good morning dushyant sir..."

Dushyant-" good morning purvi..."

Purvi-" good morning rajat sir..."

Rajat(shocked + surprised + happy)-"good morning purvi..."

Purvi-" dushyant sir...yeh file complete ho gayi h..."

Dushyant-" theek h purvi...tum rakh do... mai dekh lunga..."

Purvi-" theek h sir..."

Purvi turned to go but stopped. She turned and said-" rajat sir..."

Rajat-" haan..."

Purvi-" mujhe aaapse kuch baat karni h..."

Rajat-" bolo..."

Purvi-" aap mere saathcafeteria chal sakte h?"

Rajat-" theek h..."

Rajvi went towards cafeteria and dushyant thought-' hope sab theek ho jaaye... pata nai purvi ko kya baat karni h..."

**IN CAFETERIA;**

Rajvi seated themselves and rajat said-" bolo purvi... ka baat karni h tumhe?"

Purvi-" woh... baat yeh h ki..."

Rajat-" kya?"

Purvi-" mujhe dushyant sir ne sab bata diya h..."

Rajat(shocked)-" what?"

Purvi-" haan..."

Rajat-" kya bataaya dushyant ne?"

Purvi-" yahi ki aap undercover cop the and everything..."

Rajat-" purvi mai tumhe batane waala tha...par..."

Purvi-" jaanti hu...agar mai aapki jagah hoti toh shaayad mai bhi yahi karti..."

Rajat-" purvi... mai..."

Purvi(teary)-" I'm sorry..."

Rajat-" kisliye purvi?"

Purvi-" maine aapko bahut galat samjha... aap desh ke liye yeh sab kar rahe the aur mai...mai yeh soch rahi thi ki aapne mujhe...kitan kuch kaha maine aapko...please mujhe maaf kar dijiye..."

Rajat-" issme tumhari galti nai h purvi... maafi toh mujhe tumse maangni chahiye... maine jo kiya... purvi I'm really sorry..."

Purvi-" nai sir... aap bas apna farz nibha rahe the...aap sorry mat boliye..."

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan..."

Rajat got up and went towards her. He wiped her tears and knelt in front of her. He held her hand and said-"purvi...I love you..."

Purvi was stunned.

Purvi-" sir...yeh..."

Rajat-" purvi... bhale hi mai naatak kar raha tha... maine tumse apni identity chupai thi...par mera pyaar jhootha nahi tha... mai tab bhi tumse pyaar karta tha... aur aaj bhi tumse pyaar karta hu..."

Purvi-" yeh kaisa proposal h?"

Rajat-" what?"

Purvi-" aur nai toh kya... propose kar rahe h...toh kayide se kariye... I mean kuch romantic."

Rajat got up and smiled and said-" theek h... dinner at 8...tonight...hotel fidalgo..."

Purvi smiled and said-" theek h... I will be there..."

Rajat-" ab andar chalein?"

Purvi-" sure..."

Rajvi went inside and purvi went towards her desk. Rajat went towards dushyant.

Dushyant-" sab theek h na?"

Rajat immediately hugged dushyant and said-" thank you dushyant..."

Dushyant-" kisliye..."

Rajat-" tumne purvi ko sach bata diya...issliye."

Dushyant separated and said-" and..."

Rajat-" and I proposed her..."

Dushyant(happily)-" what? Aur kya kaha usne..."

Rajat-" yahi ki kayide se propose karo..."

They both shared a laugh.

Dushyant-" I'm really happy for you rajat..."

Rajat said while looking at purvi who was updating files-" mai bhi..."

Dushyant-" ab kuch kaam bhi kar lo..."

Rajat came to his senses and said-" huh... haan kar raha hu..."

**NIGHT: 8 PM;**

Rajvi entered in the hotel and rajat had already booked a table for two at the pool side. Purvi was surprised to see that the table was decorated beautifully and a cake was kept there. They went towards the table and saw that it was written **I LOVE YOU **on the cake...

Purvi got teary and immediately hugged rajat.

Rajat hugged her back and said-" I love you purvi..."

Purvi-" I love you too rajat sir..."

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi-" hmmmm..."

Rajat-" ab toh mujhe sir mat bulao..."

Purvi smiled and separated and said-" rajat...please ab mujhe akela chod kar mat jaiyega..."

Rajat cupped her face and said-" I promise you purvi... mai ab tumhe chod kar nai jaunga...ab chalo cake kaato..."

Purvi smiled through tears and rajvi cut the cake and fed each other.

Rajat extended his hand and said-" wanna dance?"

Purvi gave him her hand and said-" sure..."

The song started and they started couple dance...

_**Ishq bulaava...jaane kab aave...**_

_**Ishq bulaava...aave jab aave...**_

_**Mai ta kod tere rehna...**_

_**Mai ta kod tere rehan...**_

_**Mai ta...rehna...kod tere...**_

_**Tenu takda rawa... **_

_**Baato pe teri...hasta rawa...**_

_**Paagal mai khud nu... bananda rawa...**_

_**Tuu hasdi rawe...mai hasanda rawa...**_

_**Tenu takda rawa...**_

_**Ajeeb ranga di...tu hai badi...**_

_**Lage alag hi jahaan di...**_

_**Ajeeb ranga di...tu hai badi...**_

_**Lage alag hi jahaan di...**_

_**Yeh toh nazra nazra di gal ve...**_

_**Tu vi sun le zara...**_

_**Mai ta kod tere rehna...**_

_**Mai ta kod tere rehan...**_

_**Mai ta...rehna...kod tere...**_

_**Tenu takdi rawa...**_

_**Naina vich teri mai...vasdi rawa...**_

_**Paagal mai khud nu bananda rawa...**_

_**Tuu hasdi rawe...mai hasanda rawa...**_

_**Tenu takda rawa...**_

_**Ishq bulaava...jaane kab aave...**_

_**Ishq bulaava...aave jab aave...**_

_**Mai ta kod tere rehna...**_

_**Mai ta kod tere rehan...**_

_**Mai ta...rehna...kod tere...**_

_**Tenu takda rawa... **_

_**Baato pe teri...hasta rawa...**_

_**Paagal mai khud nu... bananda rawa...**_

_**Tuu hasdi rawe...mai hasanda rawa...**_

_**Tenu takda rawa...**_

_**Tenu takda rawa... **_

_**Baato pe teri...hasta rawa...**_

_**Paagal mai khud nu... bananda rawa...**_

_**Tuu hasdi rawe...mai hasanda rawa...**_

_**Tenu takda rawa...**_

The song ended with rajvi hugging each other. Rajat slowly separated and looked at her. His gaze made purvi blush, she looked down. Rajat gently lifted her chin and said-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan..."

Rajat-" do you trust me?"

Purvi looked into his eyes and said-" yes..."

Rajat-" do you love me?"

Purvi-" haan..."

Rajat knelt down and said-" WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Purvi was shocked. She stood like that for 10-20 seconds.

Rajat-" will you marry me purvi..."

Purvi(teary)-" yes..."

Rajat slid the ring in her finger and got up to hug her. She too hugged him back.

They separated and rajat said-" i'm the most luckiest person on the earth..."

Purvi-" woh toh aap hai hi..."

Rajat-" thank you purvi..."

Purvi-" kisliye..."

Rajat-" mujhe maaf karne ke liye..."

Purvi-" rajat..aap abhi bhi uss baat pe atke hue h... bhool jaiye use..."

Rajat-" achcha theek h... ab dinner kar le..."

Purvi-" yeah... mujhe bhi bhook lagi h..."

Rajvi had their dinner and after that rajat dropped purvi to her house.

Purvi-" andar nai aayenge?"

Rajat-" bahut raat ho gayi h purvi... kal tumhe pick karne aaunga...good night..."

Purvi-" good night rajat...love you.."

Rajat-" love you too..."

Purvi went inside her house and rajat drove toward his house. On the way, his phone rang. He saw it was a call from dushyant.

Rajat-" haan bolo dushyant..."

Dushyant-" how was the date?"

Rajat-" perfect... maine purvi ko shaadi ke liye propose kar diya..."

Dushyant-" wow...aur usne kya kaha?"

Rajat-" she said yes..."

Dushyant-" rajat.. mai bahut khush hu yaar..."

Rajat-" mai bhi... thanks to you..."

Dushyant-" ab iska credit toh mujhe milna chahiye..."

Rajat(laughed)-" tu nai sudherega...(saw something)...oh shit..."

Dushyant-" rajat...kya hua? Hello...hello...rajat... rajat kuch bolo... rajat...oh god...yeh awaaz kaisi? Rajat...rajat tum sun rahe ho? Hello..."

Voice-" hello..."

Dushyant-" ji...aap kaun ...aur rajat kaha h?"

Voice-" ji unka toh accident ho gaya h..."

Dushyant(shocked)-" kya?"

Voice-" ji..."

Dushyant-"aap unhe hospital le jaiye... hum pahuchte h..."

**AT THE HOSPITAL;**

Dushyant had informed everyone and all team members were present. The operation was going on and purvi was sitting on a bench engrossed in her thoughts. She was remembering the moments she spent with rajat.

Purvi's POV-' hey bhagwaan... please please rajat ko kuch nai hona chahiye... mai unhe phir se nai kho sakti... please bhagwaan... please...'

She started crying and dushyant came towards her.

Dushyant-" purvi..."

Purvi(crying)-"dushyant sir... rajat ko kuch nai hoga na..."

Dushyant-" kuch nai hoga use... tum rona band karo purvi... sab theek hoga..."

The red bulb of the OT got switched off and doctor came out.

Abhijeet-" doctor... rajat kaisa h?"

Doctor-"chinta mat kariye woh theek h..."

Dushyant-" thank god... hum mil sakte h..."

Doctor-"ji haan aap mil sakte h... unhe hosh aa gaya h...par..."

Purvi-" par kya doctor?"

Doctor was quiet.

Purvi-" aap chup kyu h?"

Doctor-" woh...chot unke sir pe lagi h toh..."

Daya-" toh kya..."

Doctor-"kya pehle bhi unka accident hua tha...jiski wajah se unke sir pe chot lagi thi..."

Dushyant-" haan ek saal pehle... par uss baat ka iss accident se kya lena..."

Doctor-" woh ek saal peeche chale gaye h... jab unka pichli baar accident hua tha..."

Purvi(teary)-" matlab..."

Doctor-" matlab ki uss accident aur iss accident ke beech unke saath kya hua... unhe kuch yaad nahi h..."

All(shocked)-" kya?"

Doctor-" ji...and it is permanent memory loss..."

Purvi sat on a bench with a thud while crying.

Purvi(crying)-" matlab unhe mai bhi yaad nahi hu..."

All except dushyant were confused on her reaction.

Dushyant-" purvi... please mat ro... sab theek ho jaega..."

Purvi-"kaise dushyant sir? Unhe kuch bhi yaad nai h mere baare mei..."

Dushyant was not able to say anything as he was also teary. Shreya try to console purvi and they all went inside the room.

...

...

...

...

***...***

**Short one na? Sorry... will try to update long ones...**

**Ab aage kya hoga... jaane ke liye...wait for the next chapter...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Chocolate, saney, Guests, Kavin Sajal Lover, Rajvigirl,Anubhab Mondal, RK, Ishii, AreejSachinLover, mithi, crazyforpurvi, Shah Khanam, rajvi21, JannatFairy, kashaf titli, katiiy, Harman, ishika... thanks guys... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS;**

All the team members went inside and saw rajat's eyes were closed.

Dushyant(heavy throat)-" ra...rajat..."

Rajat slowly opened his eyes and saw everyone.

Abhijeet-" theek ho?"

Rajat-" yes sir... I'm okay..."

Daya-" par yeh hua kaise?"

Rajat-" sir...woh mujrim ko follow kar raha tha... car out of control ho gayi toh..."

Purvi was teary. It was quite clear that rajat has forgotten everything about her.

Rajat-" waise sir... mujrim pakda gaya?"

Abhijeet(almost teary)-" huh...haan pakda gaya..."

Rajat-" that's good sir... waise(looking towards purvi)... yeh kaun h?"

It seemed to purvi that the whole world stopped... he was not able to recognise her.

Purvi(teary)-" woh...mai..."

Dushyant(cutting her)-" yeh humari nayi CID officer hai rajat...inspector purvi.."

Rajat-" oh... welcome to CID..."

Purvi tried to control herself and said-" thank you rajat...(after a pause)... sir..."

Abhijeet-" ab tumhe aaram karna chahiye rajat..."

Rajat-" mai theek hu sir...bas yeh chot...aaahhh..."

Purvi-" aaram se..."

Everyone including rajat looked at her confusingly.

Purvi-" I mean... aapko zyaada stress nai lena chahiye sir..."

Saying this she went out of the room. She sat on a bench and started crying.

Purvi's POV-' kyu kar rahe h aap mere saath aisa rajat? Pehle pyaar kiya... phir kaha ki bhool jao... phir achanak mere saamne aaye aur mujhe phir se jeene ki wajah di...aur ab...ab sab kuch bhool gaye... kyu?'

She started crying badly when someone kept a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw dushyant. She immediately wiped her tears and dushyant sat beside her.

Dushyant-" aansu chupane se kam nai ho jaate."

Purvi(teary)-" kyu hua sir aisa? Kyu?"

Dushyant-" purvi... tum himmat mat haaro..."

Purvi-" toh kya karu..."

Dushaynt-" apne pyaar ko waapas pao..."

Purvi looked at him and said confusingly-" woh kaise?"

Dushaynt-" bhale hi rajat ki yaadasht chali gayi h...par uska dil sirf tumhe chaahta h... tum apna pyaar jatao..."

Purvi-" mai samjhi nai..."

Dushyant-" mai samjhaata hu... mana use kuch yaad nai aa sakta...par woh phir se pyaar toh kar sakta h na..."

Purvi smiled and said-" matlab mujhe unke saath flirt karna h... un par apna haq jataana h... aur unhe apne pyaar ka ehsaas dilaana h..."

Dushaynt-" correct..."

Purvi-" toh kal se shuru hoga humara mission."

They gave a high-five to each other and dushyant said-" mazaa aayega..."

Voice-" bahut zyaada.."

They turned to find abhijeet standing. They stood up and said-" abhijeet sir...aap..."

Abhijeet-" haan... waise plan achcha h... and don't worry.. mai kisi ko kuch nai bataunga..."

Dushyant-" waise achcha hua sir ki aapne sun liya..."

Abhijeet-" kyu?"

Dushaynt-" aapki madad ki zarurat hogi sir..."

Abhijeet-" theek h... I will help you..."

**NEXT MORNING;**

Rajat woke up and saw dushyant sitting on a chair beside the bed.

Dushaynt-" good morning..."

Rajat-" good morning yaar..."

Dushyant-" kaise ho ab?"

Rajat-" theek hu... better feel kar raha hu..."

Dushaynt-" hmmm...achcha h..."

Voice-" good morning sir..."

They turned and found purvi standing there with a box and thermos.

Rajat-" purvi tum..."

Purvi said while entering-" haan sir...woh socha aapke liye breakfast leti aau..."

Rajat-" iski kya zarurat thi?"

Purvi-" zarurat thi sir..."

Rajat-" waise thanks..."

Purvi-" sir... friendship mei no sorry... no thank you..."

Rajat-" hum friends kab bane?"

Purvi-" toh ab ban jaate h...(extending her hand)... purvi malhotra..."

Rajat kept his hand on her and said-" rajat kumar..."

They smiled to each other. Purvi served the poha and coffee to rajat and dushyant. Rajat was astonished to see that purvi gave him **black coffee**...

Rajat-" tumhe kaise pata ki mujhe black coffee pasand h?"

Purvi thought for a while and said-" sir actually woh yeh coffee apne liye nikali thi... galti se aapko de di hogi?

Rajat-" tumhe bhi black coffee pasand h?"

Purvi gave dushyant a 'marr gaye' look and said-" yes...sir..."

Rajat-" toh tum bhi lo..."

Dushyant tried hard to control his laugh. Purvi served a black coffee to herself and thought-' yaks... black coffee peeni padegi... koi nai purvi... pyaar mei log saat samundar paar kar jaate h...yeh toh phir bhi black coffee h...'

Purvi took the coffee and drank it in a gulp. She felt like puking but she controlled herself.

Dushyant-" waise poha bahu tasty h purvi... h na rajat..."

Rajat-" haan purvi... poha wakai mei bahut tasty h..."

Purvi-" thank you sir..."

Rajat-" abhi abhi toh tumne kaha ki friendship mei no sorry and no thank you... aur ab tum hi thank you bol rahi ho..."

Purvi smiled and said-" okay sir... ab se no sorry... no thank you..."

Rajvi smiled to each other and dushyant also smiled seeing them.

Dushyant-" mai formalities poori kar ke aata hu and then tumhe ghar dropkar dunga."

Purvi-" par sir...aapko toh ACP sir ke saath meeting mei jaana h..."

Dushyant-" arrey haan... toh..."

Purvi-" sir... mai formalities poori kar ke rajat sir ko ghar chod dungi..."

Rajat-" par tumhe bhi toh beauro jaana hoga... I mean tumne abhi join kiya h...toh tumhe late ho jaega..."

Purvi-" no sir... maine aaj chutti li h..."

Rajat-" kyu?"

Purvi-" aise hi... mai discharge papers ready karwaati hu.."

Purvi went from there leaving rajat in deep thoughts.

Dushyant-" rajat..."

No response.

Dushyant(shaking him a bit)-" rajat..."

Rajat-" huh..."

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" kuch nai..."

Dushyant looked at him and rajat said-" woh.. pata nai kyu mujhe aisa lag raha h ki purvi aur mera koi connection h..."

Dushyant's POV-' yaadasht chali gayi h inki par phir bhi lagta h ki koi connection h... pyaar hota hi aisa h..."

Rajat-" kaha kho gaye?"

Dushyant-" kahi nai...tu zyaada stress mat le... mai beauro jaa raha hu... ghar pahuch jaoge toh message kar dena..."

Rajat-" okay bye..."

Dushyant-" bye..."

Dushyant went from there and purvi entered while saying-" chaliye sir... discharge mil gaya h..."

Rajat got up from bed and rajvi went towards rajat's house.

**AT RAJAT'S HOUSE;**

Rajvi entered rajat's house and purvi said-" sir aap fresh ho jaiye... tab tak mai lunch ki taiyaari karti hu..."

Rajat-" theek h purvi...aur tum dushyant ko inform kar dena ki mai ghar pahuch gaya hu..."

Purvi-" theek h sir..."

Rajat went inside his room and went to freshen up. When he came from washroom, he stood in front of mirror and spotted something. He was shocked to see that.

Rajat's POV-' how is that possible... matlab ki...'

He went outside the room and saw that purvi was in kitchen. He came towards her.

Seeing him, purvi said-" sir aap... kuch chahiye tha..."

Rajat-" aaj ki date kya h purvi?"

Purvi was unable to say anything.

Rajat-" maine kuch poocha tumse..."

Purvi-" woh... sir..."

Rajat(loudly)-" answer it damn it..."

Purvi(scared)-" 10th april..."

Rajat-" year..."

Purvi didn't say anything.

Rajat(angrily)-" year..."

Purvi(teary)-" 2015..."

Rajat was in complete shock.

Rajat-" matlab ki... yeh kaise ho sakta h... mera accident toh 2014 mei hua tha... yeh kaise?"

Purvi-" sir aap... aap pehle baithiye..."

Purvi made him to sit on the couch and brought water for him. He drank it and said-" yeh sab kaise hua purvi..."

Purvi-" sir aap please stress mat lijiye... doctor ne mana kiya h..."

Rajat-" please purvi.. mujhe batao ki mujhe pichle ek saal ka kuch yaad kyu nai h?"

Purvi was teary. He just wanted to hug him and tell him everything. But he remembered that doctor said that rajat should not get any type of shock as it will adversely affect him.

Purvi-" sir...aapke kal road accident hua tha...uski wajah se aap apne past mei chale gaye jab aapka ek saal pehle accident hua tha...aur aapko un dono accident ke beech ka kuch yaad nai h..."

Rajat-" matlab...pichle ek saal mei mere saath kya hua... mujhe kuch bhi yaad nai...(he got up and said loudly) how is that possible."

Purvi got scared on his reaction and said-" sir please aap stress mat lijiye... please shant ho jaiye...please sir..."

Rajat's head started to pain and he said-" aahh..." he almost fainted but purvi held him and made him to sit on the couch.

Purvi(teary)-" sir...aap... aap please tension mat lijiye... sab theek ho jaega..."

Rajat looked at her, don't know why but felt he felt a familiar touch.

Rajat-" purvi... ek baat poochu?"

Purvi nodded.

Rajat-" please bura mat manna...par kya humare beech koi connection tha?"

Purvi was speechless. She wanted to tell him about them but she stopped herself and said-" tha sir... friends ka..."

She smiled to him and he too smiled and said-" thank you purvi..."

Purvi-" kisliye sir..."

Rajat-" for being such a nice friend."

Purvi-" achcha aap ab rest kariye... mai lunch ready karti hu..."

Rajat-" theek h..."

Saying this he went towards his room and purvi went towards the kitchen while lost in her thoughts...

_**Kise poochu...hai aisa kyu...**_

_**Bezubaan sa saara jahaan hai...**_

_**Khushi ke pal... kaha dhundu..**_

_**Benishaan sa waqt bhi yaha hai...**_

_**Jaane kitne...labo pe gile hai...**_

_**Zindagi se kayi faasle hai...**_

_**Paseejate hai sapne kyu aankho mei...**_

_**Lakeere jab chute in haatho se...**_

_**Yu bewajah...**_

_**Jo bheji thi dua...woh jaa ke aasmaan...**_

_**Se yu takra gayi...ki aa gayi...**_

_**Hai laut ke sada...**_

_**Jo bheji thi dua...woh jaa ke aasmaan...**_

_**Se yu takra gayi...ki aa gayi...**_

_**Hai laut ke sada...**_

_**Saanso ne kaha rukh mod liya...**_

_**Koi raah nazar mei na aaye...**_

_**Dhadkan ne kaha jag chod diya...**_

_**Kaha chode in jismo ne saaye...**_

_**Yahi baar baar sochta hu...tanha mai yaha...**_

_**Mere saath saath chal raha hai...yaadon ka dhua...**_

_**Jo bheji thi dua...woh jaa ke aasmaan...**_

_**Se yu takra gayi...ki aa gayi...**_

_**Hai laut ke sada...**_

_**Jo bheji thi dua...woh jaa ke aasmaan...**_

_**Se yu takra gayi...ki aa gayi...**_

_**Hai laut ke sada...**_

Voice-" purvi..."

She turned and find rajat standing.

Rajat-" kab se bula raha hu... kaha khoyi ho?"

Purvi-" nai sir...kahi nai... kya hua?"

Rajat-" woh mai keh raha tha ki lunch ready hua ya nahi..."

Purvi-" haan sir...aap baithiye mai laati hu..."

Rajat-" waise...tum ro kyu rahi thi..."

Purvi(stammering)-" mai... nai sir..."

Rajat-" toh phir tumhari aankh kyu laal h..."

Purvi-" woh...haan...woh daal chauk rahi thi...toh shaayad aankh mei kuch chala gaya hoga..."

Rajat-" you are sure na..."

Purvi-"yes sir..."

Rajat-" okay..."

Rajat went from there and purvi thought-' purvi please iss tarah se himmat mat haaro... tumhe apne rajat ko wapas paana h... be strong purvi... be strong.'

Thinking this, she went towards the dining table and set it. After that, rajvi had their lunch together with little chit chat and then purvi went towards his house.

After purvi went, rajat laid on the couch thinking-' pata nai kyu par aisa lag raha h ki mera purvi se koi rishta h...sirf dosti ka hi nahi...mujhe jaana hi hoga ki pichle ek saal mei mere saath kya kya hua h...' thinking this he slept on the couch.

...

...

...

...

***...***

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter...zyaada boring toh nahi h na?**

**Kya rajat jaan paega about his past one year?**

**Kya purvi apna pyaar waapas paa paegi?**

**Stay tuned to know...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Guests, mithi, Anubhab Mondal, bijishilpa, JannatFairy, rajvi21, chocolate, Guest NL, saney, katiiy, kashaftitli, AreejSachinLover, ayisaraharris, crazyforpurvi, shah khanam, RK, ishika, Rajvigirl, adk, mani, Harman...thanks guys... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**Ishika- thanks for the review dear and the song was from movie shanghai...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 8**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT DAY;**

Rajat entered the beauro early and saw that only purvi was present there and was engrossed in a file. Rajat went towards her and said-" good morning purvi..."

Purvi looked up and was shocked to see him.

Purvi-" aap yaha kya kar rahe h?"

Rajat was surprised and confused on her reaction. He said-" matlab..."

Purvi-" matlab aapko rest karna chahiye..."

Rajat-" mai theek hu purvi... chot zyaada gehri nai h..."

Purvi-" pata h...pata h...kya zarurat thi aaj beauro aane ki..."

Rajat-" ghar pe baith ke kya karta... issliye..."

Purvi(angrily)-" aaram karte...par nai...ab hatiye..."

Rajat-" itna gussa..."

Purvi held a file and said-" yeh file store room mei rakhni h..."

Purvi started walking but accidently her leg hit the table and she slipped but rajat held saved her by helding her waist, the file was thrown up and the papers were scattered on the floor and purvi was lost in rajat's eyes...and rajat too, he don't know why but lost in purvi's eyes...

Rajat came to reality first and said-" purvi..."

Purvi(coming to her senses)-" huh.."

Rajat-" theek ho?"

Purvi-" haan sir...(in low voice)aapke hote hue mujhe kuch ho bhi nai sakta..."

Rajat made her to stand properly and they started collecting the papers which were on the floor. Purvi kept her hand on a paper and at the same time, rajat also put his hand on that paper...but his hand came upon hers... they looked at each other and again shared an eye-lock...

_**Kyu khwabon pe tere saaye hai...**_

_**Dil kyu hai tanha mera...**_

_**Kyu khamoshi hai zubaan pe meri...**_

_**Aankho se keh paaon na...**_

_**Kyu dard hai itna...tere ishq mei...**_

_**Rabba ve...rabba ve...**_

_**Rabba ve...rabba ve...**_

_**Kyu nazrein teri yun anjaan hai...**_

_**Aankhein hai meri bhi nam...**_

_**Kyu paa kar bhi tumko khoya hai...**_

_**Hum kyu na ban paaye hum...**_

_**Kyu dard hai itna...tere ishq mei...**_

_**Rabba ve...rabba ve...**_

_**Rabba ve...rabba ve...**_

Same time dushyant entered and saw rajvi like this. He was both happy and sad but he composed himself and said-" good morning..."

Rajvi came to reality and rajat removed his hand. Purvi collected the papers and they stood up.

Purvi-" good morning sir..."

Saying this she went towards the store room. Here, rajat was thinking what just happened when dushyant came towards him.

Dushyant-" good morning rajat..."

No response.

Dushyant( a bit loud)-" rajat..."

Rajat-" huh...kya hua?"

Dushyant-" tumhe kya hua? Kaha khoye ho?"

Rajat-" aaahhhmmm...kahi nai..."

Dushyant-" tumhari chot kaisi h ab?"

Rajat-" better..."

Dushyant-" okay..."

He turned to go when rajat said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant(turning)-" haan..."

Rajat-" mujhe tumse baat karni h..."

Dushyant-" kya?"

Before rajat could say anything, beauro's phone rang and dushyant picked it.

Dushyant-" hello...haan CID beauro... kya? Kaha pe? Theek h hum aate h..."

He disconnected the call and rajat said-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" case report hua h... mai abhijeet sir aur daya sir ko call kar ke bold deta hu...tab tak tum purvi ko inform kar do..."

Rajat-" theek h..."

Dushyant called abhijeet and daya and rajat went towards the store room.

In the store room, purvi was checking the files but her heart was only thinking about rajat...

Purvi's POV-' kya karu kuch samajh nai aa raha h... unhe sach bhi nai bata sakti...doctor ne mana kiya h...aur unse door bhi nai reh sakti...please god...help me...please...'

Voice-" purvi..."

Purvi turned and saw rajat standing. She immediately wiped her tears and said while trying to be normal-" haan sir..."

Rajat saw that she was teary, he wanted to ask her but there was a case reported so he said-" woh ek case aaya h... toh crime scene pe jaana h..."

Purvi-" theek h sir... chaliye..."

**IN THE EVENING;**

The case was solved and everyone was heading towards their house. Dushyant was about to leave when rajat came towards him and said-" dushyant..."

Dushyant-" haan..."

Rajat-" tumse baat karni thi..."

Dushyant-" arrey haan..tumne kaha tha...bolo kya baat h?"

Rajat-" cafeteria chalein?"

Dushyant-" sure."

They went towards cafeteria and seated themselves.

Dushyant-" ab batao...kya baat karni h?"

Rajat-" mujhe janna h ki pichle ek saal mei mere saath kya kya hua h..."

Dushyant was in a fix to tell him.

Dushyant-" rajat...dekho...mai tumhe nai bata sakta..."

Rajat-" kyu?"

Dushyant-"kyunki doctor ne mana kiya h..."

Rajat(frustrated)-" uss doctor ki toh...(controlling himself) dushyant... please mujhe batao..."

Dushyant-" tumhe kyu janna h rajat... look isse tumhare dimaag pe stress padega and it will lead to hypertension and..."

Rajat(cutting him)-" mujhe janna h dushyant... kyunki mujhe aisa lag raha h ki mujhse kuch alag ho gaya h... kuch...kuch sahi nai h... kuch kho gaya h... dushyant please...please mujhe batao ki pichle ek saal mei mere saath kya kya hua h... I want to know..."

Dushyant was not able to see his buddy like this. He wanted to tell him everything but he stopped himself.

Dushyant-" pichle ek saal mei tum delhi gaye the 2 mahine ke mission ke liye... tumne 45 cases solve kiye h... aur humne saath milkar saare festivals celebrate kiye h..."

Rajat(keen look)-" is that all?"

Dushaynt(in mind-'kitna shaq karta h')-" haan rajat...that's all..."

But rajat was not convinced by the answer.

Dushyant-" ab chalein?"

Rajat-" ya sure..."

They went towards the car and saw purvi waiting for taxi.

Rajat-" hey purvi...taxi ka wait kar rahi ho?"

Purvi-" nai sir...aeroplane ka..."

Rajat-" oh really...kab tak aayegi..."

Purvi-" bas sir...5 minute mei yahi pe land karegi..."

This made rajat and dushyant to laugh.

Purvi's POV-' rajat...aap haste hue bahut achche lagte h...humesha aise hi haste rahiyega...'

Dushyant-" kaha kho gayi?"

Purvi(gaining her senses)-" kahi nai sir..."

Rajat-" chalo..hum tumhe ghar drop kar dete h..."

Purvi-" mai chali jaungi sir..."

Rajat-" don't worry purvi...tumhe kidnap nai kar rahe h..."

This made purvi to laugh.

Purvi-" kya sir..."

Rajat-" kyu? Mazak sirf tum hi kar sakti ho?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

Dushyant(teasing smile)-" chalein...ya yahi rehne ka iraada h..."

Rajat glared him while purvi blushed. They sat in the car and dushyant started driving. In the middle, the car stopped.

Rajat-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" pata nai... check karte h..."

They got down the car and checked it.

Dushyant-" samajh nai aa raha...ek kaam karte h...tum dono yahi raho... thodi door pe ek garage h...mai mechanic le kar aata hu."

Saying this dushyant went leaving rajvi there. Suddenly four goons arrived there on the bikes. They encircled rajvi and started teasing purvi.

Rajat was not able to tolerate it and he said loudly-" chale jao yaha se..."

They stopped their bikes one goon got down his bike and said-" nai gaye toh..."

Rajat-" bahut bura hoga..."

The goon was about to hold purvi's hand when rajat stopped him by slapping him. All of them came down the bike and rajvi started to fight with them. Suddenly a goon took a stick and hit rajat's forehead.

Rajat-" aahhh..." his head started spinning and he fell to the ground.

Purvi-" rajat..."she started to rush towards him but a goon held her by holding her waist. All the goons came towards her. She was trying to free herself but in vain. The goon, who was holding her, opened her hairs and was touching her body and all others were laughing. Tears were flowing down her eyes. She said teary-" rajat..."

It seemed that rajat got a current in his body... a sudden energy came to him and he got up instantly. He rushed towards her and started fighting with the goons like mad. All of them got unconscious after sometimes.

Rajat looked at purvi who was soaked in tears and was looking down. He came towards her and said-" purvi..."

Before he could say anything else, purvi hugged him tightly while crying. Rajat was shocked at first but he hugged her back.

Rajat(consoling her)-" purvi...sab theek h...kuch nai hua h... dekho sab sahi h..."

Purvi separated and said-" nai sir... sab sahi nai h..."

Rajat(confused)-" matlab..."

Purvi-" ek minute sir..."

Purvi brought the first aid kit from the car and rajat said-" yeh kisliye..."

Purvi-" aapko chot lagi h...issliye..."

Rajat-" mai theek hu purvi..."

Purvi-" nai theek h aap...ab baithiye...mai first aid kat deti hu..."

Rajvi sat on the bench present there and purvi started applying the ointment on his forehead.

Rajat's POV-' aisa kyu lag raha h purvi ki tumhara aur mera koi rishta h... koi khaas rishta...jo dosti se zyaada h... kyu tumhe takleef mei dekh kar mujhe achcha nai lag raha... aisa kaun sa relation h huamre beech...'

Purvi's POV-' kaise batau aapko rajat ki humara kya rishta h... ki aap mere liye kya h... bas itna jaanti hu ki aapko takleef mei nai dekh sakti...aur issliye aapko kuch bata bhi nai sakti...'

Meanwhile, dushyant arrived with the mechanic. He was stunned to see the scene that purvi was applying ointment to rajat's forehead and goons were lying on the ground.

Dushyant(tensed)-" rajat...purvi...yeh kya h? Tum log theek toh ho..."

Rajat-" haan...woh bas inse jhagda ho gaya tha...(pointing towards the goons)"

Dushyant-" tum dono theek ho na..."

Purvi-" haan sir...hum theek h..."

Dushyant-" thank god..."

The car got repaired and they went from there. Dushyant dropped purvi first and after that rajat and then went towards his house.

Rajat entered the house and went to freshen up and after having dinner he thought to complete the pending files and he opened his laptop and he was shocked to see **purvi's **photo as the wall paper.

Rajat-" yeh...purvi ki photo mere laptop ki wall paper... yeh kaise ho sakta h... matlab dushyant aur purvi mujhse kuch chupa rahe h... mujhe janna hi hoga...par kaise..."

Saying this he completed the file work and laid on bed thinking-'kuch toh karna padega... purvi aur dushyant kuch bata nai rahe h par mujhe kisi tarah se janna hoga...somehow...kuch toh...IDEA... ab dekhta hu ki yeh mujhe kaise nai batate h...'

Thinking this he slept...

...

...

...

...

***...***

**I hope aap sabko chapter pasand aaya ho...**

**So, what is rajat's plan? How will he get to know about purvi and him? Aur agar usse sach pata chal jaega...toh kya woh use accept kar paega?**

**Sochte rahiye... will update the next chapter soon...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Ayisaraharris, JannatFairy, Guest NL, tiakhan98, Ishii, Anubhab Mondal, saney, mithi, Rajvigirl, katiiy, crazyforpurvi, RK, AreejSachinLover, SADVIRK, Guests, sweetycid, Harman, adk, mani...thanks guys... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**So here is the next chapter...it's a filler one and short...**

**Chapter 9**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT DAY;**

Rajat entered the beauro thinking-' kisi tarah se mujhe sach janna hi hoga...jitni jaldi plan shuru karunga utna hi achcha h...'

He was thinking to start the plan when ACP sir called him.

He went in the cabin and ACP sir said-" aao rajat..."

Rajat-" sir...kya kaam h?"

ACP sir-" tumhe fauran delhi jaana padega..."

Rajat-" theek h sir...par kyu? Matlab koi emergency h kya sir?"

ACP sir-" emergency nai h...bas kuch information nikalwaani h..."

Rajat-" theek h sir...toh mai abhi nikalta hu..."

ACP sir-" theek h ajat..."

Rajat went out of the cabin and dushyant said-" ACP sir ne kya kaha?"

Rajat-" mujhe abhi delhi jaana hoga... kuch information laani h..."

Dushyant-" abhi nikalna h..."

Rajat-" haan..toh mai nikal raha hu..."

Dushyant-" theek h...aaram se jaana..."'

Rajat was about to leave while purvi entered in a hurry. She was not able to see rajat and accidentally collided with him and to balance herself, kept her hand on his shoulder.

They looked at each other and were again lost in each other eyes...

_**Chaahe tum kuch naa kaho...maine sunn liya...**_

_**Ki saathi pyaar ka...mujhe chun liya...**_

_**Chun liya...maine sun liya...**_

_**(music)**_

Dushyant-" ahem...ahem..."

Rajvi came to the real world and purvi left his shoulder.

Purvi-" sorry sir..."

Rajat-" it's okay..."

Purvi-" waise sir...aap kahi jaa rahe h kya?(looking at the stuffs in his hands)"

Rajat-" haan woh mai delhi jaa raha hu...kuch kaam h..."

Purvi-" okay...happy journey..."

Rajat-" thanks..."

Rajat went out of the beauro.

Dushyant-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan sir..."

Dushyant-" tumhe nai lagta humei rajat ko sab bata dena chahiye..."

Purvi-" par sir..."

Dushyant(cutting her)-" jaanta hu ki doctor ne usse koi bhi stress lene se mana kiya h...par agar woh nai jaanega toh zyaada stress lega..."

Purvi-" shaayad aap sahi keh rahe h sir... jab rajat waapas aa jaenge...mai khud unhe sab sach bata dungi..."

**IN DELHI;**

Rajat reached there and went towards the beauro where sameer was present.

Sameer-" hey rajat...kaise ho?"

Rajat-" mai theek hu yaar... tum batao..."

Sameer-" mai bhi theek hu...waise yaha kaise?"

Rajat-" kuch information nikalni h..."

Sameer-" yeh kya rajat...jab bhi aate hi kaam se aate ho... that's not fair..."

Rajat-" tum toh jaante ho yaar...humaara kaam hi aisa h..."

Sameer-" haan pata h...par kaam khatam hone ke baad saath mei dinner karte h... deal..."

Rajat smiled and said-" tu abhi tak nai sudhra...theek h..saath mei dinner karenge...deal."

Sameer-" that's like a good boy..."

Rajat-" ab tub hi good boy ban aur information nikalne mei meri madad kar..."

Sameer-" jo aap kahe..."

Rajat-" nautankibaaz..."

They both laughed slightly and went to get the information.

**NIGHT;**

Rajat was at sameer's house. They were having their dinner with a little chit- chat.

Sameer-" waise rajat...u were right... purvi is innocent... faaltu mei uspe shaq kiya tha..."

Rajat was confused-" tum purvi ko kaise jaante ho?"

Sameer-" yaar...maine aur sir ne hi toh tumhe uske baare mei bataaya tha...bhool gaye kya?"

Rajat was surprised.

Sameer-" waise suna h ki purvi ne CID Mumbai join kar liya h... toh usne tumhe maaf kar diya..."

Rajat-" maaf kar diya... kissliye?"

Sameer-" rajat...tumhari tabiyat toh theek h na..."

Rajat-" haan...par tum kya baat kar rahe ho...mujhe samajh nai aa raha h..."

Sameer laughed slightly and said-" yaar...tumhe sach mei kuch samajh nai aa raha h ya naatak kar rahe ho?"

Rajat-" mai naatak nai kar raha hu yaar... mujhe sach mei kuch samajh nai aa raha h...aur kuch yaad nai h..."

Sameer smiled and said-" phir toh tumhe yeh bhi yaad nai hoga ki tumne purvi ko proose kiya tha..."

Rajat was shocked-" maine...purvi ko propose kiya tha?"

Sameer-" toh kya maine kiya tha...of course tumne kiya tha..."

Rajat-" sameer... mujhe sach mei kuch yaad nai h... abhi mera accident hua h jiski wajah se mai ek saal peeche chala gaya hu..."

Sameer(confused)-" matlab..."

Rajat-" matlab peechle ek saal ka mujhe kuch yaad nai h..."

Sameer-" i'm sorry yaar... mujhe pata nai tha..."

Rajat-" lekin tumhe yeh pata h ki mai purvi se kab mila tha aur tum mujhe sab bata rahe ho..."

Sameer told everything to rajat. When he came to know about it, he was shocked beyond words.

Rajat-" matlab maine purvi ko dhokha diya tha...oh god... par kya purvi ne mujhe maaf kiya hoga? Yeh kaise jaanu..."

Sameer-" philhaal toh tum rest karo... kal subha hi tumhari flight h..."

Rajat-" theek h sammer... good night..."

Sameer-" good night rajat..."

Rajat went towards his room. He was trying hard to remember but in vain. But he was flashbacks of his and purvi being together, their meet in the coaching and suddenly his head started to pain.

Rajat-" aaahh... yeh mera sir..." he took out the medicine and ate it. He laid on bed thinking-' mujhe sach janna hi hoga... purvi toh kuch bataegi nai... mai kal directly dushyant ey aha jaunga...' thinking this, he slept.

**NEXT DAY;**

Rajat ringed the bell and dushyant opened the door.

Dushyant-" rajat tum... andar aao..."

Rajat went inside and sat on the couch and dushyant sat beside him.

Dushyant-" delhi se kab aaye?"

Rajat-" abhi..."

Dushyant sensed something wrong.

Dushyant-" tum theek toh ho na?"

Rajat looked at him and said-" tumhe kya lagta h?"

Dushyant-" kya hua rajat?"

Rajat-" sameer ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya h..."

Dushyant-" kya bata diya h?"

Rajat-" mere aur purvi ke baare mei..."

Dushyant was stunned.

Dushyant-" kya bataya usne tumhe?"

Rajat-" yahi ki maine purvi ko dhokha diya tha aur use propose bhi kiya tha..."

Dushyant was shocked. He was not able to understand what to say.

Dushyant-" dekho rajat... mai tumhe batane waala tha..."

Rajat(angrily)-" kab bataane waale the..."

Dushyant-" purvi ne mana kiya tha... woh khud tumhe sab sach bataana chahti h..."

Rajat got up and said-" theek h... mai ussi se sab sach sun lunga..."

Dushyant-" rajat..." but rajat went from there.

**AT PURVI'S HOUSE;**

Purvi was getting ready for beauro when someone rang the bell. She opened the door to see rajat standing.

Purvi-" sir aap... andar aaiye."

Rajat went inside and purvi said-" aap baithiye... mai coffee laati hu..."

She turned to go when rajat said-" mai yaha baithne nai aaya hu purvi..."

Purvi turned and said-" matlab..."

Rajat-" matlab mujhe sach jaana h..."

Purvi was not able to say anything.

Rajat-" mujhe pata h purvi maine tumhe dhokha diya h...(purvi looked at him)... aur tumhe... propose bhi kiya tha... sameer ne mujhe sab bataaya h...par woh poora sach nai h..."

Purvi-" sir mai..."

Rajat(cutting her)-" please purvi... tumhe meri kasam..."

Purvi told everything to rajat... everything that happened between them... their first meet... their friendship... the day when rajat proposed her... the time when they were completely lost in each other... the moment rajat left her... their meet again in the CID beauro... the way rajat apologised her and purvi finally forgive him... his proposal again and his accident...

After listening to this, rajat sat on the couch with a thud.

Rajat-" itna sab kuch hua pichle ek saal mei mere saath... aur itna galat kiya maine tumhare saath purvi... phir bhi tumne mujhe maaf kar diya... kyu?"

Purvi sat beside him and said-" kyunki mai aapse bahut pyaar karti hu..."

Rajat looked at her but was not able to say anything.

Purvi-" mujhe pata h aapko kuch yaad nai h...aur mai yeh bhi nai chahti ki aap mujhse zabardasti pyaar karein... par aapki dosti toh mil sakti h na... so...( smiling and extending her hand) friends..."

Rajat was looking at her continuously and purvi said-"kya hua? Aise kya dekh rahe h..."

Rajat-" haste hue chehre ka gham... kitna mushkil hota hoga na..."

Purvi got teary but she composed herself.

Rajat wiped her tears... held her hand and said-" purvi... aur kuch toh nai par tumse itna waada zaroor kar sakta hu... ki kabhi bhi tumhe meri zarurat pade...kisi bhi situation mei... mai humesha tumhara saath dunga..."

Purvi-" mere liye itna hi kaafi h sir..."

Rajat-" ab humei beauro chalna chahiye..."

Purvi-" theek h sir...aap chaliye... mai aati hu..."

Rajat-" saath mei chalein?"

Purvi-" theek h sir..."

They sat in the car and rajat started driving.

Purvi's POV-' aapki dosti aur aapka saath hi mere liya kaafi h... shaayad isse zyaada mere naseeb mei nai h... aap mere liye bahut special h rajat... mai galti se bhi humari dosti nai todungi...'

Rajat's POV-'kis mitti ki bani ho tum purvi... maine tumhe itni takleef di aur tum... par ab aur nai... mai tumhe aur takleef nai dunga purvi... and I promise ki humari dosti kabhi nai tootegi...'

...

...

...

...

***...***

**Boring and short na? Sorry for that... kya haru filler chapter tha...**

**So dekhte h ki ab humare rajvi ki life mei kya hota h...**

**Stay tuned to know...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Guests, saney, adk, Ishii, mithi, AreejSachinLover, Anubhab Mondal, Rajvigirl, katiiy, crazyforpurvi, shaina30, RK, ishika, Harman, Guest NL,...thanks guys... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**So here is the next chapter...it's a filler one and short...**

**Chapter 10**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Rajat has started feeling for purvi, he started liking her but he was in confusion.

All the team members were present in the bureau when ACP sir came and said-" ek zaroori announcement karni h..."

Daya-" kya sir?"

ACP sir-" hum sab logo ko aaj raat shimla ke liya jaana h..."

Freddy(happily)-" chuttiyo pe..."

ACP sir glared him and said-" nai... ek case h. Ussi ke silsile mei..."

Abhijeet-" sir... aaj hi nikalna h..."

ACP sir-" haan abhijeet... maine bus book kar li h toh sab log raat 9 baje tak bureau aa jaenge aur phir yahi se chalenge..."

All-" okay sir..."

**NIGHT;**

All were gathered in the bureau and dushyant told something to abhijeet.

Abhijeet-" theek h dushyant... jaisa tum kaho..."

Dushyant-" thank you sir..."

Abhijeet went towards rajat and said-" rajat... tum mere saath store room chalo..."

Rajat-" theek h sir..."

Rajat went with abhijeet and in the bus, all were seating themselves. Freddy entered and saw that there was a place beside purvi. He went to sit there but dushaynt said-" freddy sir..."

Freddy-" haan..."

Dushyant-" aap mere saath baithiye na... mujhe aapse baat karni h..."

Freddy-"achcha... theek h..."

Freddy sat beside dushyant and just then abhijeet and rajat entered. Abhijeet sat beside tarika and rajat has no option but to sit beside purvi.

The journey started with a little chit- chat.

Pankaj-" sir koi game khlele..."

Daya-" kaun sa..."

Pankaj-" koi bhi sir..."

Abhijeet-" never say never khele..."

Dushyant-" wah sir... nice idea..."

Daya-" toh... cold drinks aur glass nikale..."

Tarika poured the cold drinks in the glasses and they started the game as ACP sir and saluke sir were sitting in the front seat and were sleeping.

Shreya-" okay I will start... ahhmmm... haan maine aaj tak kabhi cheating nai ki h..."

No one drank the cold drink except pankaj.

Abhijeet-" pankaj..."

Pankaj-" sir.. 5th class mei..."

Daya-" maine aaj tak betting nai ki..."

Duahyant, abhijeet and tarika drank from there glasses.

Rajat-" what?"

Dushyant-" college friends ke saath..."

Abhijeet-" maine bhi..."

Tarika-" same here..."

Freddy-" maine kabhi jhoot nai bola..."

Rajat drank from his glass.

Abhijeet-" rajat... tumne..."

Rajat(eyeing purvi)-" yes sir... maine jhoot bola h..."

Pankaj-" mujhe aaj tak pyaar nai hua..."

All except dushyant and rajat drank cold drinks.

Pankaj-" purvi tumhe bhi pyaar hua h..."

Purvi slightly glanced at rajat and said-" haan..."

Pankaj-" kisse.."

Purvi-" waqt aane pe bataungi...now my turn... maine aaj tak class bunk nai kiya..."

Freddy drank from his glass and said-" bahut baar..."

All of them laughed and rajat said-" mujhe aaj tak kisi ladki ne thappad nai maara..."

Pankaj, daya and freddy drank cold drinks.

Tarika-" kya? Tum log ko kisne maara..."

Pankaj-" ek ladki ko galti se propose kiya tha... usi ne..."

Freddy-" roz padti h biwi se..."

Daya(glancing at shreya)-" lambi kahaani h tarika..."

All of them laughed and abhijeet said-" maine aaj tak kisi ko dhoka nai diya..."

Rajat looked ta purvi and was about to drink but purvi stopped him and said 'no' from her eyes. Dushyant looked at it and smiled.

Dushyant-" now my turn... haan... maine aaj tak kisi ko KISS nai kiya..."

All the faces turned pale. Even rajvi were not able to understand what to do.

Dushyant-" kya kisi ne aaj tak kiss nai kiya.. aap jhoot nai bol sakte..."

Abhijeet-" dushyant...woh..."

Dushyant-" come on... it's just a game..."

Abhijeet drank the cold drink. Seeing this, tarika, dareya and freddy also drank. Dushyant looked at purvi and she also drank the cold drink and so also rajat.

Dushyant(teasingly)-" rajat... purvi tum dono ne bhi kiss kiya h..."

All were shocked. They looked at rajvi who were in delima what to say. Before they could say anything, pankaj said-" sir... mujhe neend aa rahi h... sab so jaate h... waise bhi subha 5 baje hi hum log pahuch jaenge."

Daya-" sahi kaha pankaj...so jaate h..."

They all drifted to sleep. Purvi slept with her head on the window. The bus was moving with jerks and was hurting purvi. Rajat saw this and he, without disturbing purvi, gently put her head on his shoulder and he too kept his head on her head and they both drifted to sleep.

**AT 4:30 AM;**

Purvi opened her eyes and saw that she was sleeping on rajat's shoulder. She smiled and gently removed her head and looked at his sleepy face.

Purvi's POV-' aapke itne kareeb ho kar bhi mai aapse kitni door hu rajat... yeh sab kyu ho raha h... jitna aapse door jaane ki sochti hu...utna hi aapki ore chali aati hu... par ab nai... ab mai apne aap ko aur takleef nai de sakti... mai ab aapse door rahungi... issi mei hum dono ki bhalayi h...'

They all reached shimla and stayed in the farm house of ACP sir. They all got freshen up and gathered in the hall.

ACP sir-"iss case mei ek aadmi h jo ki organ trafficking ka racket chalata h... wo kaun se hospital mei h... kaisa dikhta h...yeh humei kuch nai pata...par haan... yeh h uska khaas aadmi(showing them a photograph)..."

Abhijeet-" par sir... yeh milega kaha?"

ACP sir-" the pub club mei..."

Daya-" pub club?"

ACP sir-" haan daya... woh waha se logo ko le jaata h specially ladkiyo ko. Aaj shaam rajat aur purvi waha jaenge...aur purvi tum isse baat karne ki koshish karna... dekhte h yeh kya karta h..."

Purvi-" theek h sir..."

ACP sir-" tarika aur daya... tum dono bhi jaoge aur uspe nazar rakhoge...aur hum sab tum logo ko follow karenge..."

Tarika-" okay sir..."

ACP sir-" abhijeet aur pankaj... tum log hospitals mei pooch taach karo... pata karo ki kisi bhi hospital se koi ambulance gaayab h kya..."

Pankaj-" woh kyu sir?"

ACP sir-" kyunki jitney bhi cases h usmei khooni ne ambulance ka use kiya h..."

Freddy-" par sir...har baar ambulance ka number alag alag h..."

ACP sir-" haan freddy par ambulance ek hi h... issliye..."

Abhijeet-" theek h sir..."

Dushyant-" par sir..isse kya hoga?"

ACP sir-" humei uss hospital ke baare mei pata chal jaega jaha pe yeh racket chalaya jaata h..."

All got to their respective work.

**IN THE EVENING;**

Rajvi got ready and sat in the car and drove towards the club.

On the way, there was complete silence.

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan sir..."

Rajat-" tum theek ho na?"

Purvi-" yes sir... kyu?"

Rajat-" nai...waise humesha bolti rehti ho... aaj ekdum shant ho issliye..."

Purvi-" kabhi kabhi chup rehna hi sahi hota h sir..."

_**Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**__**  
**__**Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**__**  
**__**Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**__**  
**__**Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**__**  
**__**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**__**  
**__**Kehne do inko zaraa..**__****_

_**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**__**  
**__**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**__**  
**_

Rajat-" ek baat poochu..."

Purvi-" yes sir..."

Rajat-" tumne mujhe roka kyu?"

Purvi understood and said-" mai nai chahti ki koi aapse aisa sawaal kare jiska jawaab aapke paas na ho aur jisse aapko guilty feel ho...issliye maine aapko roka..."

_**Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua**__**  
**__**Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua**__**  
**__**Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua**__**  
**__**Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua**__****_

_**Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai**__**  
**__**Tum dhun koi laao zaraa**__**  
**__**Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain**__**  
**__**Kabhi aa gunguna le zara**__**  
**__**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**__**  
**__**Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..**__****_

_**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**__**  
**__**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

Rajat's POV-' kyu itni chinta karti ho meri purvi...kyu? mat karo mujhse itna pyaar... mai kabhi tumhe shaayad woh khushi na de paau...'

Purvi's POV-' mai aapse door nai jaa paungi rajat... bahut socha... bahut kishish ki... par nai ho paa raha h... mere liye aapki khushi se badh kar aur kuch nai h...'

_**Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan**__**  
**__**Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan**__**  
**__**Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan**__**  
**__**Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan**__****_

_**Khamoshiyan aakaash hai**__**  
**__**Tum udne toh aao zara**__**  
**__**Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai**__**  
**__**Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya**__**  
**__**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**__**  
**__**Kehne do inko zara.. haa..**__****_

_**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**__**  
**__**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**__**  
**_

They reached the club and got down. They went inside and saw that person.

Rajat-" lagta h yahi woh h..."

Purvi-" haan sir..."

Rajat-" ready..."

Purvi-" ready sir..."

Purvi was about to go when rajat said-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan..."

Rajat-" apna khayaal rakhna... all the best..."

Purvi-" thank you sir..."

Purvi went towards him and rajat was also around her.

Purvi-" hey..."

Person-"hey..."

Purvi-" kya mai yaha baith sakti hu?"

Person-" sure..."

Purvi sat there and said-" thanks... waise mera naam roshni h..."

Person-" roshni... nice name... mera naam rocky h..."

Purvi-" nice to meet you..."

Rocky-" same here..."

They talked lightly and rocky said-" wanna drink..."

Purvi-" orange juice..."

Rocky-" okay..."

Rocky went to bring the juice and mixed something in it. Rajat saw that and said to purvi on blue tooth-" purvi... hold on... uss juice ko peena mat... rocky ne kuch milaaya h..."

Purvi-" okay sir..."

Rocky came and gave the drink to purvi and said-" orange juice for the beautiful lady..."

Purvi-" thanks."

She took the drink and without the notice of rocky, she threw the drink.

Rocky-" yeh place kitni suffocating h na..."

Purvi-" yeah..."

Rocky-"toh kahi baahar chale..dinner pe.."

Purvi-" dinner...ya date..."

Rocky-" jo samajhana h samajh lo..."

Purvi-" achcha tareeka h taaluk badhane ka... but I accept it..."

Rocky-" so... shall we?"

They stood up and went outside the club. As soon as they went out, purvi got unconscious and rocky said-" yeh orange juice tumhe mehenga pad gaya roshni..."

He put purvi in a van and drove towards the destination.

They reached a hospital and rocky took purvi out and took her inside.

Rocky-" boss, ek aur murgi phasi h..."

Boss-" achcha kaam kiya tumne... ab iske organs...aur humari chandi..."

Voice-" sapne mei..."

They turned to find CID team.

Boss-" tum log..."

Purvi got up and said-" CID..."

Rocky-" CID..."

All the goons came and they started fighting. A goon pointed his gun on rajat from back and rajat was not able to see but purvi saw that. The shot the bullet and purvi immediately ran and pushed him and bullet hit her near her heart and she got unconscious in rajat's arms.

Rajat(patting her cheeks)-" purvi...purvi aankhein kholo..."

But purvi was not responding.

CID team send the goons to the jail and all took purvi to the hospital.

**IN THE HOSPITAL;**

They all entered the hospital with rajat screaming-" doctor... doctor..."

Doctor came and said while looking at purvi who was lying on the stretcher-" inka toh bahut khoon beh gaya h..."

Rajat-" woh humei pata h doctor... aap please jaldi se kuch kijiye..."

Doctor-" fauran inhe OT mei laiye.."

They took purvi in the OT and all sat down. Rajat sat down on a bench and unknowingly, tears appeared in his eyes and he covered his face with his palms.

Dushyant sat beside him and said-" rajat..."

Rajat wiped his tears and looked up at him and said-" haan..."

Dushyant-" chinta mat kar yaar... sab theek ho jaega..."

Rajat-" dushyant... purvi aaj meri wajah se khatre mei h... only because of me...maine humesha use takleef di h yaar..."

Dushyant-" tujhe aisa lagta h... purvi ko nai... woh tumse bahut pyaar karti h... aur kahi na kahi... tum bhi usse pyaar karte ho..."

Rajat-" dushyant... abhi mujhe iss baare mei kuch nai sochna h... bas purvi theek ho jaaye..."

Dushyant-" theek ho jaegi yaar... doctors h na..."

The red bulb was switched off and doctor came outside.

...

...

...

...

**CLIFF HANGER...**

***...***

**So... end of the chapter... hope aap sab ko pasand aaya ho...**

**Dekhte h aage kya hota h... stay tuned to know...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Mithi, JannatFairy, Guests, Rajvigirl, bijishilpa, Komal, katiiy, Blair64, crazyforpurvi, Ishii, sweety cid, ishika, Harman, Anubhab Mondal, saney, Shweta04, krystalities ...thanks guys... sorry kisi ka naam bhool gayi toh...**

**So here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 11**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS;**

The doctor came out of the OT and all stood up.

Abhijeet-" doctor... purvi kaisi h..."

Doctor-" dekhiye... haalat bahut naazuk h... agar 2 ghante mei unhe hosh aa gaya toh theek h... warna..."

Rajat-" warna kya?"

Doctor-" iss samay hum kuch nai keh sakte... bus unhe 2 ghante ke andar hosh aa jaana chahiye..."

Rajat-" doctor... mai usse mil sakta hu?"

Doctor-" unhe hosh nai aaya h... aap..."

Rajat(cutting him)-" please doctor..."

Doctor-" theek h...aap unse mil sakte h..."

All except dushyant were shocked to see rajat behaving like this but they didn't say anything. He went inside and saw purvi lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were attached with machines.

Rajat sat on the chair beside her and said-" purvi..."

No response.

Rajat held her hand and said-" purvi please utho yaar... aise koi karta h kya? Haan... purvi please aankhein kholo... "

No response.

Rajat-" pata h ki tum mujhse naraaz ho... bahut takleef di h na tumhe... but I promise ki ab aur nai dunga... please mere liye... uth jao purvi."

Still she was not responding.

Rajat(teary)-" dekho agar tum nai uthogi toh mai tumse kabhi baat nai karunga... "

A drop of tear fell from rajat's eyes on purvi's hand and a slight movement took place. Rajat saw this and said-" purvi... purvi...(screaming) doctor..."

The doctor came inside along with everyone and checked purvi.

Doctor-" she is all right now... aur inhe hosh bhi aa raha h..."

Purvi slowly opened her eyes and saw everyone.

Shreya-" kaisi ho purvi?"

Purvi-" theek hu shreya..."

Tarika-" humei toh laga ki..."

Purvi-" tarika... itni aasani se tum sab ka mujhse peecha chutne waala nai h..."

This made all to laugh.

Pankaj-" iss samay bhi tumhe mazaak sujh raha h..."

Doctor-" ab aap patient ko aaram karne dijiye... aur aap mei se koi ek hi ruk sakte h..."

Rajat wanted to stay but he was not able to say that. Abhijeet noticed this and said-" rajat ruk jaega... kyu rajat?"

Rajat thanked abhijeet from eyes and said-" theek h sir..."

Everyone went and dushyant said to rajat-" kisi cheez ki zarurat ho toh phone karna..."

Rajat-" okay.. bye..."

Dushyant-" bye rajat... bye purvi...apna khayaal rakhna..."

Purvi-" theek h sir...bye."

Dushyant also went. Rajat came and sat beside purvi on the chair and said-" kyu kiya aisa?"

Purvi(confused)-" kya?"

Rajat-" mujhe bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre mei kyu daali..."

Purvi was not able to say anything.

Rajat-" maine kuch poocha tumse..."

Purvi-" jawaab aap jaante h..."

Rjat looked at purvi and they shared an eye-lock which was broken by nurse.

Nurse-" ab aapki theek h?"

Purvi-" ji..."

Nurse kept soup and said-" aap soup pee lijiye phir medicine bhi leni h..."

Purvi(making faces)-" soup... yaks..."

Rajat smiled and said-" aap jaiye sister... yeh soup aur medicine le lengi..."

Nurse went from there. Rajat took the soup and said-" purvi..."

Purvi-" mujhe nai peena h..."

Rajat-" soup toh peena padega..."

Purvi-" please rajat sir..."

Rajat-" purvi... chup chaap soup piyo..."

He took the soup in spoon and brought it near purvi's mouth but she was not opening her mouth.

Rajat-" arrey... muh kyu nai khol rahi ho?"

Purvi-" aap hi ne toh kaha...CHUP CHAP...toh..."

Rajat glared her but she just smiled.

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi-" okay... fine..."

Rajat fed her the soup and she drank it while making faces. After that, she took medicines and slept and rajat too slept on the couch.

**AFTER FEW DAYS: IN CID MUMBAI BUREAU;**

Everyone was working but rajat was lost in his thoughts. Since few days, he and purvi have come closer as friends but there was something that was disturbing rajat much from inside.

Rajat's POV-' yeh kya ho raha h mujhe... inti bechaini kyu ho rahi h? Kuch samajh nai aa raha h..."

Voice-" sir..."

No response.

Voice-" rajat sir..."

This made rajat to come out of trance. He looked up and saw purvi.

Rajat-" haan purvi..."

Purvi-" sir yeh file thodi samajh nai aa rahi h... aap please help kar denge..."

Rajat-" sure..."

Purvi sat beside him and rajat started explaining her about the file but purvi got lost in rajat and was not paying attention to the explaination.

Rajat-" purvi..."

No response.

Rajat(shaking her a little)-" purvi..."

Purvi-" huh... haan sir..."

Rajat-" kaha kho gayi?"

Purvi-" kahi nai sir... woh bas...file... file mei..."

Rajat-" achcha... toh abhi maine jo explain kiya use batao..."

Purvi-" aaahhhmm... woh mai..."

Rajat(smiling)-" haan bolo..."

Purvi smiled nervously and said-" sorry sir... woh aap ek aur baar explain kar dijiye..."

Rajat smiled and said-" it's okay bas ab dhyaan se suno... mai phir se explain nai karunga..."

Purvi-" okay sir..."

Rajat once again explain the file to purvi and this time, she understood.

Purvi-" thank you sir..."

Rajat-" sirf thank you..."

Purvi(confused)-" matlab..."

Rajat-" matlab ki aaj tum mujhe ice-cream treat de rahi ho..."

Purvi smiled and said-" okay sir... done..."

She got up and went towards her desk. Dushyant was hearing their conversation and he went towards rajat's desk and sat beside him. He smiled to rajat and rajat was confused.

Rajat-" kya hua?"

Dushyant(smiling)-" wahi toh mai poochne aaya hu... ki kya hua?"

Rajat-" matlab..."

Dushyant(teasingly)-" matlab... file explaining... smiling talks and then ice-cream treat... kya baat h haan..."

Rajat slightly blushed and said-" woh toh aise hi yaar..."

Dushyant-" aise hi...saaf saaf kaho ki purvi ke saath time spend karna chahte ho..."

Rajat glared him and said-" shut up yaar... purvi meri bahut achchi dost h... and I want to make her happy... tumhe pata h na ki meri wajah se use kitni takleef hui h..."

Dushyant-" rajat tumhe humesha aisa kyu lagta h ki tumhe purvi ko sirf takleef di h... tumhe achche se pata h that she loves you and why are you not accepting it that you too love her..."

Rajat was speechless... he was not able to understand what to say.

Dushyant-" yeh pyaar hi h rajat jo insaan ki bolti band kara deta h... think about it..."

Dushyant went from there leaving rajat in deep thoughts-'is dushyant right? Kya mai pirvi se...' He looked at purvi who was engrossed in file work and a smile came on his lips.

**IN THE EVENING;**

All have completed their work and were going when purvi came towards rajat and said-" chalein sir?"

Rajat-" kaha?"

Purvi-" ice-cream khaane..."

Rajat-" arrey purvi mai mazaak kar raha tha..."

Purvi-" but I was serious... ab chaliye..."

Rajat-" okay... fine... chalo.."

They sat in rajat's car and went towards ice-cream parlour. They reached there and purvi ordered the ice-creams. Rajat was surprised to see that purvi ordered 5 ice-creams for her.

Rajat-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan sir..."

Rajat-" itni saari ice-cream khaogi... gala kharaab ho jaega..."

Purvi-" sir.. i couldn't resist ice-cream."

She started eating ice-cream like a child and rajat was staring her...

_**Jaise ghadi ki kirah se... waqt kahi pe gira ho..**_

_**Jaise roshni subha se... ho jaaye juda...**_

_**Jaise gaane aur nazam se... sur koi chura le...**_

_**Waise aadha adhura mai hut ere bina...**_

_**Jab mila tu ru tu ru tu ru tu ru tu...**_

_**Na thi kami na justju ru tu ru tu...**_

_**Aur aadhe aadhe pal hue phir poore yun...**_

_**Jab mila tu ru tu ru tu ru tu ru tu...**_

Purvi-" sir..."

Rajat(coming to his senses)-" haan..."

Purvi-" ice- cream..."

Rajat-" yeah... kha raha hu..."

Rajat ate the ice-cream and they both went towards the beach.

Purvi-" sir... paani ke paas chate h na..."

Rajat-" nai purvi... tum jao... mai yahi hu..."

Purvi went near water and started playing with it and rajat was looking at her...

_**Khaali jo raat ho...**_

_**Mai khwaab chaand taro se woh poori bhar du...**_

_**Teri jo baat ho...**_

_**Mai bin kahe hi aadhi pauni poori kar du...**_

_**Jo aashe se hum hai... woh poore ho tumse...**_

_**Na jaane yeh sauda bhi kad tay hua...**_

_**Adhure se kisse.. baraabar ke hisse...**_

_**Tu dil toh mai dua...**_

_**Jab mila tu ru tu ru tu ru tu ru tu...**_

_**Na thi kami na justju ru tu ru tu...**_

_**Aur aadhe aadhe pal hue phir poore yun...**_

_**Jab mila tu ru tu ru tu ru tu ru tu...**_

Rajat came out of his thoughts when water splash came on his face. He saw that purvi has done this.

Rajat-" purvi..."

Once more, she threw water on him.

Rajat-" you are going to pay for this."

Rajat started chasing her and he held her wrist but due to disbalance, they both fell with purvi being bottom and rajat on top of her...

_**Kal tu jo khoyi ho...**_

_**Toh gumshuda yeh zindagi bazaar kar du...**_

_**Manjil jo soyi ho...**_

_**Toh khwaab saare tere hi najar kar du...**_

_**Tu aadhe se dil ko, laayegi bhi toh..**_

_**Mai sau khwahisho sehi bhar dunga woh...**_

_**Jarega yakin tu...abhi ke abhi tu...**_

_**Toh aa ke aazma...**_

_**Jab mila tu ru tu ru tu ru tu ru tu...**_

_**Na thi kami na justju ru tu ru tu...**_

_**Aur aadhe aadhe pal hue phir poore yun...**_

_**Jab mila tu ru tu ru tu ru tu ru tu...**_

Rajvi came out of the eye-lock and they stood up.

Rajat-" you are okay?"

Purvi-" yes sir..."

Rajat-" raat kaafi ho gayi h... ab humei chalna chahiye..."

They sat in the car and went from there.

**AFTER FEW DAYS;**

ACP sir has given holiday to all and so, dushyant and rajat were having lunch in a restraunt when purvi entered with someone.

Rajat-" purvi yaha kya kar rahi h?"

Dushyant turned and saw purvi with a boy. They were talking and laughing.

Dushyant-" arrey haan yeh toh purvi hi h... magar saath mei yeh ladka kaun h?"

Rajat-" pata nai..."

Dushyant-" bahut kareebi dost lag raha h... tabhi aise hans hans ke baat kar rahi h..."

Here, rajat was boiling in anger... sorry jealousy.

Dushyant-" chalo poochte h..."

Rajat-" nai rehne do..."

They had their lunch and while going, the boy hugged purvi and she too hugged him. This was enough for rajat. He stood up and went from there... without waiting for dushyant.

**NEXT DAY IN BUREAU;**

Purvi entered and greeted everyone but rajat didn't reply. She was surprised on his behaviour but didn't say anything. Whole day, rajat ignored her.

In the evening, purvi came towards him and said-" sir..."

Rajat gave no response. He was about to go when purvi held his wrist.

Purvi-" mai aapse baat kar rahi hu..."

Rajat turned and said-" haath chodo mera purvi..."

Purvi-" mujhe aapse baat karni h..."

Rajat-" par mujhe nai karni h..."

Purvi-" kyu? Kya hua h..."

Rajat-" leave it..."

Purvi-" no... I want to know... subha se mujhe ignore kar rahe h... baat kya h?"

Rajat was not able to answer this.

Purvi-" boliye sir... mujhse koi galti hui h kya?"

Rajat calmed down and thought-' bol de rajat...'

He came towards her, cupped her face and said-" I LOVE YOU PURVI"

Purvi was shocked and was standing like statue.

Rajat-" nahut din se yeh kehna chahta tha... par samajh nai aa raha tha ki kaise kahu..."

Purvi(teary)-" I LOVE YOU TOO SIR..."

Rajat smiled and said-" sir..."

Purvi too smiled and said-" nai... rajat..."

They hugged each other and purvi said-" aap mujhe ignore kyu kar rahe the?"

Rajat separated and said-" tum naraaz mat hona... baat yeh h ki..." and he told everything to purvi.

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat-" haan... issiliye mai gusse mei tha...ya yun kahu jealous tha... apni purvi ko kisi aur ke saath dekh ke..."

Purvi blushed on hearing '**apni purvi**'.

Purvi-" rajat... woh mera cousin tha..."

Rajat(shocked)-" kya?"

Purvi laughed and said-" haan..."

Rajat too laughed and slightly and said-" I'm sorry..."

Purvi hugged him and said-" it's okay..."

Rajat too hugged her back. They separated when they heard voice of coughing. They turned to find dushyant standing.

Dushyant-" finally... thank god tum dono ko realise ho gaya...warna mera dimaag plan bana bana ke khatam ho jaata."

This made rajvi to laugh. Rajat hugged him and said-" thanks yaar... tu nai hota toh shaayad mai kabhi realize nai kar paata."

Dushyant separated and said-" dost ko thanks bolta h... waise congratulations to both of you..."

Rajvi-" thank you..."

Dushyant-" ghar chalna h ya yahi rukna h..."

Rajat-" idea bura nai h...(purvi and dushyant glared him)... sorry... just kidding... chalo..."

And they drove to their respective house...

***...***

**Hope you liked the chapter... **

**Next will contain romantic moments of rajvi and a suspense is also waiting for them. But agla chapter mai 25may ke baad hi post kar paungi...end semester exams...**

**Till then take care and saty safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...as i said, my exams ended and i'm here with the story.**

**Shah Khanam, JannatFairy, krystalities, SADVIRK, Guests, kshayaartisy, iCoco Girl, Anubhab Kavin Fan, katiiy, saney, mithi, Kavin's Shruti, AreejSachinLover, Rajvigirl, rajbi21, Harman, Shweta04, ishika, parise22, Guest NL, RK, PurpleAngel1... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 12**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Purvi was getting ready when doorbell rang. She opened the door and found no one. She was about to close the door when she found a box lying there.

Purvi's POV-' yeh box, kya ho sakta h iss mei?'

Thinking this, she took the box inside and opened it. She was stunned and happy to see her favourite dairy milk silk and a note saying-' **din ki shuruwaat meethe se karni chahiye... issliye tumhare liye chocolate... from your love...**'

Purvi-" arey wah! Chocolate... kya baat h rajat..."

She ate the chocolate, went to get ready and after that went towards bureau.

**IN THE BUREAU;**

Purvi entered and saw that everyone was present. She greeted everyone and went towards rajat's desk.

Purvi-" good morning rajat."

Rajat-" rajat... purvi mai tumhara senior hu... call me sir."

Purvi was shocked. Before she could say anything, rajat laughed and said-" hahaha... purvi mai mazaak kar raha tha... tum serious ho gayi..."

Purvi-" kya rajat...aap bhi na... waise thanks..."

Rajat(confused)-" kisliye?"

Purvi-" aapne mujhe dairy milk silk di...issliye..."

Saying this purvi went towards her desk and rajat thought-' maine kab purvi ko chocolate di... kahi yeh mazaak toh nai kar rahi.'

Rajat smiled and ignored that.

**Afternoon;**

Everyone was sitting in cafeteria and chatting casually when purvi received a message saying...

**Hey...thanks for accepting the chocolate...**

**Waise aaj tum bahut pretty lag rahi ho...**

Purvi's POV-' yeh rajat bhi na... par inhone private number se kyu message kiya? Let it be... mai bahut khush hu ki raja tab mere saath h...'

She looked at rajat... same time he also looked at her and they both smiled to each other which was noticed by shreya.

Shreya-" purvi..."

Purvi(coming to reality)-" huh...kya hua shreya?"

Shreya-" wahi toh mai bhi pooch rahi hu... kya hua? Subha se bahut khush lag rahi ho..."

Purvi-" k...k... kuch nai shreya..."

Shreya-" k...k... kuch toh h purvi..."

Dushyant(teasing smile)-" mai batau shreya..."

Rajat instantly said-" nai..."

All were stunned.

Shreya-" matlab rajat sir...aapko pata h ki baat kya h..."

Rajat glared at dushyant and said-" nai... mai kuch aur soch raha tha... galti se muh se nikal gaya..."

Shreya-" achcha... waise dushyant sir...aap kuch keh rahe the?"

Before dushyant could say anything they all heard a voice-" good afternoon..."

They all turned from where the voice came and rajat was shocked.

Rajat-" sameer..tum?"

Sameer-" haan mai..."

Rajat got up and hugged him while saying-" tum yaha kaise?"

Sameer separated and said-" well... mera promotion ho gaya h aur aaj se mai CID Mumbai join kar raha hu..."

Rajat-" wow yaar...congratulations."

Sameer-" thanks..ab mai sabse mil lu?"

Rajat-" maine kab roka h..."

Sameer met everyone and came towards purvi.

Sameer-" hey purvi..."

Purvi-" hey...par aap mera naam kaise jaante h?"

Sameer-" aahhmmm...bahut lambi kahani h... fursat mei bataunga..."

Purvi smiled and said-" theek h..waise welcome to CID."

Sameer-" thanks."

**NIGHT;**

All were engrossed in work when sameer came towards rajat and said-" yaar...kitna kaam karoge."

Rajat-" yaar bas do hi file bachi h..."

Sameer-" wais eek baat kahu?"

Rajat-" tujhe permission ki zarurat h kya?"

Sameer-" woh purvi... mera matlab h...usne tujhe.."

Rajat(cutting him)-" haan yaar...usne mujhe maaf kar diya... and now we are in relationship."

Sameer-" tujhe kaise pata ki mai kya bolne waala tha?"

Rajat-" dost h tu mera...itna toh pata hoga na."

Sameer-" very smart... ab bata yeh hua kaise?"

Rajat looked at dushyant who was busy in filework and said-" sab dushyant ki wajah se... agar yeh nai hota...toh purvi mujhe kabhi maaf nai karti...aur na hi mujhe ehsaah hota ki mai purvi se pyaar karta hu... aisa dost kismatwaalo ko hi milta h..."

Sameer-" wah yaar... tumhari aur dushyant ki dosti ko salaam..."

Rajat-" hmmmm...pata h aaj mai purvi ko shaadi ke liye propose karne waala hu..."

Sameer-" wow... all the best yaar."

Rajat-" thanks."

Sameer-" achcha ab mai chalta hu... bye."

Rajat-" bye."

Sameer went from there and rajat again got engrossed in file. Sameer was about to enter in his car when he heard a voice-" sameer..."

Sameer turned and saw dushyant.

Sameer-" hey dushyant."

Dushaynt-" hey...tumse kuch baat karni thi."

Sameer-" kya?"

Dushyant-" woh rajat aaj purvi ko propose karne waala h na toh..."

Sameer-" toh..."

Dushyant-" toh..." dushyant said something to sameer after listening to which sameer said shockingly-" kya?"

Dushyant-" haan...toh mujhe tumhari help chahiye... tum abhi mere saath chalo."

Sameer-" yaar...par yeh theek rahega?"

Dushyant-" pata nai...lekin maza bahut aayega..."

Sameer-" woh toh h...so (extending his hand) friends..."

Dushyant kept his hand on him and said-" friends..."

They shook hands while smiling and after that went somewhere.

**MEANWHILE IN THE BUREAU;**

All had gone home except rajvi. Purvi has completed her work and was about to leave when rajat came towards her and said-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan rajat..."

Rajat-" tum abhi ghar nai jaa rahi ho."

Purvi(stunned)-" kyu?"

Rajat-" kyunki tum mere saath chal rahi ho."

Purvi-" kaha?"

Rajat held her hand and said-" chalo batata hu."

They went to parking lot and sat in the car ad rajat started driving.

Purvi-" rajat..."

Rajat-" hmmm..."

Purvi-" hum kaha jaa rahe h?"

Rajat-" sucide karne."

Purvi(shocked)-" kya?"

Rajat-" arrey mazak kar raha hu... bas pahuch gaye."

They reached their destination.

Purvi-" beach pe... hum yaha kyu aaye h?"

Rajat-" tum sawaal bahut karti ho yaar... a utaro batata hu."

Rajvi came out of the car and went towards the cafe present on the beach. As soon as they entered the cafe, rose petals fell on purvi and a soft background music was heard. Purvi was surprised after seeing the decoration. In the middle there was a table for two on which heart shaped ballon was kept.

Purvi-" wow...rajat... aaj toh aap subha se mujhe surprise diya jaa rahe h... kya baat h."

Rajat-" baat yeh h purvi ki...(he knelt down in front of her)... miss purvi malhotra... will you be...(taking out a ring)... Mrs. Purvi Rajat Kumar..."

Purvi was speechless and was standing there for 1-2 minutes.

Rajat-" purvi jaldi se yes ya no bol do... my knee is hurting..."

Purvi laughed slightly and said-" haan...haan..."

Rajat stood up and hugged her and she too hugged him back. They separated and rajat cupped her face and leaned closer. Purvi smiled, blushed and ran from there and rajat started chasing her. They were running along the seashore and rajat caught purvi and pulled her. She smiled and pushed him and went near water and started playing with it...

_**PURVI-aisa laga mujhe pehli dafa...**_

_**Tanha mai ho gayi yaara...**_

_**Aisa laga mujhe pehli dafa...**_

_**Tanha mai ho gayi yaara...**_

_**Hu pareshaan si mai...**_

_**Ab yeh kehne ke liye...**_

_**(looking at rajat) tu zaroori...sa hai mujhko...**_

_**Zinda rehne ke liye...**_

_**tu zaroori...sa hai mujhko...**_

_**Zinda rehne ke liye...**_

_**RAJAT(coming towards her)-aisa laga mujhe pehli dafa...**_

_**Tanha mai ho gay yaara...**_

_**(cupped her face) hu pareshaan sa mai...**_

_**Ab yeh kehne ke liye...**_

_**(hugged her) tu zaroori...sa hai mujhko...**_

_**Zinda rehne ke liye...**_

_**tu zaroori...sa hai mujhko...**_

_**Zinda rehne ke liye...**_

Rajvi separated and purvi pulled rajat in the water. They both started throwing water on each other. Rajat pulled purvi towards himself...

_**RAJAT-dhadke aankho mei dil mera...**_

_**(removing strand of hair on her face)**_

_**Jab kareeb aau tere...**_

_**PURVI-dekho mai jab bhi aaina...**_

_**Haan tu hi rubaroo rahe mere...**_

_**RAJAT(picked her in his arms and came out of water)-**_

_**Ishq ki muaj mei aa...**_

_**Aaja behne ke liye...**_

_**BOTH-tu zaroori...sa hai mujhko...**_

_**Zinda rehne ke liye...**_

_**tu zaroori...sa hai mujhko...**_

_**Zinda rehne ke liye...**_

Rajat made purvi to lay on rock and laid beside her. Purvi kept her head on his shoulder and rajat wrapped his arms across her shoulder...

_**RAJAT-maango na koi aasman...**_

_**Tu sitaaro ka jahaan...**_

_**PURVI-ban ja tu mera humsafar...**_

_**Na mujhe chahiye koi mukaam...**_

_**Dil hi kaafi hai tera...**_

_**Mere rehne ke liye...**_

_**BOTH-tu zaroori...sa hai mujhko...**_

_**Zinda rehne ke liye...**_

_**tu zaroori...sa hai mujhko...**_

_**Zinda rehne ke liye...**_

Purvi-" i love you rajat..."

Rajat-" i love you too purvi."

Rajat felt that purvi was sobbing. He left her shoulder and made her to face him.

Rajat-" purvi...kya hua?"

Purvi hugged him tightly and said-" rajat... aap ab mujhe chod ke mat jaiyega... mai ab apne aap ko aur nai samhaal paungi."

Rajat hugged her back and said-" purvi...ab humare beech koi doori nai aaegi... hum jald se jald shaadi kar lenge."

Purvi separated and said-" sach..."

Rajat wiped her tears and said-" much..."

Purvi laughed and rajat said-" tum haste hue aur bhi cute lagti ho..."

Purvi blushed and looked down. Rajat gently lifted her chin and leaned closer.

Purvi-" rajat..."

Rajat(closing his eyes)-" ssshhhh... just close your eyes..."

Purvi did as he said. She closed her eyes and rajat leaned forward and kissed her. Purvi hugged him tightly and responded back.

They separated and rajat kissed her forehead.

Purvi-" rajat..."

Rajat-" haan..."

Purvi-" mujhe bhook lagi h..."

Rajat-" what? Yaar tumhe bas romantic moments kill karne mei maza aata h na..."

Purvi looked at rajat's complaining face and smiled.

Rajat-" ab hans kya rahi ho?"

Purvi-" dekh rahi hu ki aap kitni innocently complain karte h."

Rajat too smiled and said-" achcha ab chalo... dinner kar lete h."

They had their dinner and sat in the car. Purvi's house came and rajat said-" thank you purvi."

Purvi-" kisliye..."

Rajat-" meri zindagi mei aane ke liye... I love you purvi."

Purvi kissed his cheek and said-" I love you too rajat."

They hugged each other.

Purvi (separating from hug)-" good night."

Rajat-" good night..."

Purvi got down the car and went towards her house and rajat too drove towards his house.

As soon as purvi entered her room and saw a gift wrap. She opened it and saw a teddy bear and a note...

**Ek khaas tohfa...**

**Uske liye...jo mere liye khaas h...**

Purvi-" yeh rajat bhi na... surprise pe surprise diye jaa rahe h..."

Purvi messaged rajat...

**Thanks for the gift rajat...**

**Good night... luv you :-* :-***

Rajat received the message and thought-' kaisa gift... yeh purvi bhi na... ab maine ise surprise propose kiya toh... let it be... I'm happy ki purvi mere saath h...'

Rajat replied...

**Good night purvi...**

**I love you too... **

Purvi received the message and thought-' I'm the luckiest person on this earth rajat... thank you for coming in my life.'

Purvi slept while hugging that teddy bear and rajat too slept while thinking about purvi...

***...***

**Hope you all liked the chapter...**

**Dekhte hai aage kya hota h...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...as i said, my exams ended and i'm here with the story.**

**Crazyforpurvi, paise22, Drizzle1640, Guests, Anubhab Kavin Fan, JannatFairy, Guest NL, AreejSachinLover, Shah Khanam, Rajvigirl, Harman, Zinni17, pari, Kavin's Shruti, Sweety Di's Princess, ishika, mithi, saney, kshayaartist, RK, PurpleAngel1... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 13**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Rajat woke up when his mobile buzzed. He saw that there was a message from dushyant saying...

**Jaldi tum aur purvi bureau mei aao...**

**Urgently... zaroori baat karni h...**

Rajat-" kya baat ho sakti h?"

Saying this, he called purvi.

Rajat-" hello... purvi..."

Purvi-" haan rajat... good morning..."

Rajat-" good morning... tum ready ho mai 15 minute mei tumhe pick karne aata hu..."

Purvi-" kyu?"

Rajat-" dushyant ko kuch zaroori kaam h... issliye..."

Purvi-" okay fine... mai ready rahungi."

Rajat disconnected the call and went to freshen up. After that, he went towards purvi's house and they both drove towards bureau.

**ON THE WAY;**

Purvi-" rajat..."

Rajat-" haan..."

Purvi-" dushyant sir ko kya baat karni hogi?"

Rajat-" pata nai purvi...par usne urgently aane ko bola h... toh I guess koi serious baat hi hogi."

Purvi-" hmmm..."

**IN THE BUREAU;**

Rajvi reached there and saw everyone present except ACP sir as he went to pune foe a conference.

Daya-" lo... rajat aur purvi bhi aa gaye... ab toh bata do dushyant aur sameer ki baat kya h?"

Rajat-" haan dushyant... kya baat h?"

Sameer-" batate h rajat... 2 minute...dushyant...ready..."

Dushyant-" ready..."

Shreya-" kya ready sir?"

Dushyant took out a CD and said-" yeh ready h..."

Abhijeet-" issmei kya h?"

Sameer-" aap khud hi dekh lijiye sir..."

Dushyant and sameer played the CD and rajvi were shocked to see it.

**It was the proposal scene of rajvi on the beach and the song.**

After the song, video ends. All were super shocked and dushyant and sameer were trying to suppress their laugh, but it burst out after seeing everyone's expressions.

Rajat-" dushyant... sameer...yeh..."

Dushyant-" zor ka jhatka..."

Sameer-" jo ki zor se laga..."

Abhijeet-" par tum logo ne yeh record kaise kiya?"

Dushyant-" jahan pe rajat purvi ko propose karne waala tha...woh jagah maine book ki thi.."

Sameer-" aur saath mei CCTV cameras bhi..."

Purvi was blushing badly and rajat too blushed slightly but said in angry tone-" tum dono ki toh mai..."

Dushyant-" shukar manao rajat ki iske aage ka video hum logo ne nai dikhaya..."

Rajat-" what?"

Sameer took out a CD and said-" par iski footage humare paas h..."

Rajat-" sameer... CD do..."

Sameer-" nai..."

Rajat started chasing sameer and finally he got the CD.

Abhijeet-" par job hi kaho... proposal scene bahut achcha tha..."

Daya-" haan rajat... humei toh pata hi nai tha ki tum itne romantic ho..."

Shreya-" purvi... yaar tum bhi chupi rustam nikli... pata hi nai chalne diya ki tumhare aur rajat sir ke beech kuch chal raha h..."

Purvi blushed and ran from there and all shared a laugh.

She went towards the terrace and smiled remembering the previous evening. Suddenly someone hugged her from back. She turned and saw rajat. Rajat could see purvi's red cheeks.

Rajat-" tum sharmaate hue bahut cute lagti ho purvi..."

This made her to blush more and she hugged him and he too hugged her back.

Rajat-" waise dushyant ne mera kaam aasan kar diya."

Purvi-" kya matlab?"

Rajat-" matlab yeh purvi ki agar aaj dushyant aur sameer ne yeh video nai dikhayi hoti toh mai khud hi tumhe sabke saamne propose karne waala tha."

Purvi seperated and said-" rajat...thank you..."

Rajat-" kisliye?"

Purvi-" meri zindagi ko itna khoobsurat banane ke liye..."

Rajat-"thanks toh mujhe tumhe kehna chahiye purvi... for being my life..."

They looked at each other and shared a cute eye- lock...

_**saanso ko jeene ka ishaara mil gaya...**_

_**sooba mai tujhmei toh kinaara mil gaya...**_

_**saanso ko jeene ka ishaara mil gaya..**_

_**zindagi ka pata dobara mil gaya..**_

_**tu mila toh khuda ka sahaara mil gaya...**_

_**tu mila toh khuda ka sahaara mil gaya...**_

_**gamzada...gamzada...dil yeh tha gamzada...**_

_**bin tere...bin tere... dil yeh tha gamzada...**_

They were lost in each other until they heard a voice-" ahem...ahem..."

They turned to find all the team members standing which made rajvi to blush.

Daya-" rajat...agar romance ho gaya toh chale... case aaya h..."

Rajat(hiding his blush)-" yes...yes sir..."

They all went to solve the case and it got solved easily.

**NIGHT;**

Purvi was about to go when she found something on her desk. It was a note saying...

**Yeh tumne sahi nai kiya purvi... you will have to pay for this...**

Purvi-"yeh kya h? kahi rajat ne toh... unhi se poochti hu..."

She went towards his desk and sid while giving the note to him-" yeh kya h rajat?"

Rajat looked at the note nad said-" note h...aur kya?"

Purvi-" padhiye isse..."

Rajat read it and said-" yeh tumhe kisne bheja?"

Purvi-" aapko nai pata?"

Rajat-" pata hota toh tumse poochta..."

Purvi-" toh phir woh cocolate aur...tedddy bear bhi aapne nai bheja..."

Rajat-" kya? nai yaar maine nai bheja..."

Purvi(tensed)-" phir kaun kar raha h yeh sab?"

Rajat kept his hand on her shoulder and said-" relax purvi... mai pata laga lunga..."

Purvi smiled and said-" mujhe pata h ki aapke hote hue mujhe kisi baat ki chinta karne ki zarurat nai h..."

Rajat kissed her forehead and said-" tum ghar jao purvi... mai iske baare mei pata laga lunga..."

Purvi-"aur aap?"

Rajat-" bas ek file bachi h... kar ke aa jaunga...bye..."

Purvi-" bye rajat... love you..."

Rajat-" love you too..."

Purvi went from there and rajat thought-" kaun kar raha h yeh sab? writing toh jaani pehchaani lag rahi h... pata lagana padega..."

Thinking this, he completed the filework and went towards his house...

***...***

**I know... short and filler one... but hope you liked it...**

**Will post the next one soon...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...as i said, my exams ended and i'm here with the story.**

**Mithi, gorgeous purvi, Guests, Zinni17, Rajvigirl, Nia757, PupleAngel1, parise22, kshayaartist, JanaatFairy, crazyforpurvi, RK, Guest NL, saney, shweta04, Harman, Anubhab Kavin Fan... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 14**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

_**REVEALATION**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Rajat came towards purvi's house. He was looking at the notes and teddy bear. Suddenly he saw the label on teddy bear.

Rajat-" yeh teddy bear peppermint shop se liya gaya h…"

Purvi-" matlab ab iske baare mei pata chal jaega…"

Rajat-" haan… ek kaam karo purvi… tum bureau jao aur sabse kehna ki aaj mai bureau nai aaunga… aur agar koi pooche toh keh dena ki mai kisi important kaam mei hu."

Purvi-" theek h…"

Rajat turned to go while saying-" okay… bye…"

Purvi-" rajat…"

Rajat(turning)-" haan…"

Purvi hugged him tightly and rajat too hugged her back.

Purvi-" I love you…"

Rajat separated, kissed her forehead and said-" I love you too purvi…"

They bid goodbye to each other and after that purvi left for bureau and rajat left for the peppermint shop.

**IN THE BUREAU;**

Purvi entered and saw everyone present. She greeted everyone and went towards her desk when Sameer came towards her and asked-" purvi.. rajat kaha h?"

Purvi-" unhe kuch zaruri kaam h toh rajat aaj nai aaenge… par aapko kya hua h?"

Sameer-" kya matlab?"

Purvi-" aap bahut tensed lag rahe h…"

Sameer(stammering)-" nai… nai…toh…mai theek hu…"

Purvi-" kya baat h sir?"

Sameer-" kuch nai purvi…"

Purvi-" nai sir… kuch toh baat h…"

Sameer looked here and there and said-" tumhe kuch batana h purvi…"

Purvi-" kya sir?"

Sameer-" cafeteria chalo…"

They went towards cafeteria.

**IN THE PEPPERMINT SHOP;**

Rajat was talking to the shopkeeper.

Rajat-" dekhiye… mai CID se hu…"

Shopkeeper-" CID se… kya baat h sir…"

Rajat-" yeh bataiye ki yeh teddy bear kisne liya tha…"

Shopkeeper-" yeh teddy bear toh…."

**IN THE CAFETERIA;**

Purvi(almost shouting)-" kya?"

Sameer-" haan purvi…"

Purvi-" aap jhoot bol rahe h sir… aisa nai ho sakta…"

Sameer-" aisa hi hua h… maine khud use kal note likhte hue dekha tha…"

Purvi-" par woh aisa karenge kyu?"

Sameer-" yeh baat mujhe bhi nai samajh mei aa rahi h…"

**IN THE PEPPERMINT SHOP;**

Rajat-" aapko pakka yakeen h ki yeh wahi h…"

Shopkeeper-" haan sir… yeh wahi h…"

Rajat went out of the shop, sat in the car and thought-' kyu kiya tumne aisa? Maine tumhe apna dost samjha aur tum…'

Thinking this, he went towards bureau.

**IN THE BUREAU;**

Rajat went inside the bureau storming and everyone was shocked to see him. Rajat straight away went towards sameer's desk where Sameer, purvi, dushyant and freddy were present.

Purvi-"rajat… aap…"

Before anyone could say anything, rajat slapped DUSHYANT. Everyone except Sameer and purvi were shocked.

Rajat held his collar and said-" kyu kiya aisa? Huh… main humesha tumhe apna dost samjha aur tumne… how dare you dushyant…"

Dushyant(trying to free himself)-" rajat… chodo mujhe… kya kar rahe ho?"

Abhijeet-" rajat… aakhir baat kya h?"

Rajat-" sir… dushyant ne purvi ko love notes bheje…aur toh aur usse teddy bear bhi gift kiya ek secret admirer ban ke… aur jab purvi ne mujhse shaadi karne ke liye haa kiya tab isne purvi ko dhamki bhi di…"

All-" kya?"

Rajat-" han sir…(to dushyant)… kyu kiya aisa?"

Dushyant put his head down but didn't say anything.

Rajat-" kuch poocha maine…"

Dushyant looked up and said-" kyunki mai purvi se pyaar karta hu…"

Purvi almost fainted but freddy saved her and all were standing with their mouths open and rjaat was storming in anger.

Rajat(angrily)-" tumhari himmat kaise hui aisa karne ki… aur agar tum purvi se pyaar karte the.. toh mujhe aur purvi ko milwaaya kyu?"

Dushyant-" dekho rajat… mujhe khud nai pata chala ki kab mujhe purvi se pyaar ho gaya… sur jab pata chala tab bahut der ho gayi thi… mai jaanta hu maine galat kiya… but mere intensions galat nai the… I'm sorry…"

Rajat-" sorry… huh. Dushyant aaj ke baad mai tumse baat nai karunga… humari dosti… humara rishta… sab khatam."

Saying this, rajat went towards cafeteria in anger and Sameer followed him and dushyant also went towards his desk teary.

Here. Purvi was in deep thoughts.

Freddy-" kya baat h purvi?"

Purvi-" sir… kuch gadbad h…"

Freddy-" kya gabad h purvi?"

Purvi-" mujhe nai lagta ki dushyant sir ne aisa kiya h…"

Freddy-" tumhe aisa kyu lagta h purvi? Dushyant ne abhi abhi kaha ki usne hi sab kiya h…"

Purvi-" par pata nai kyu? Mai maan hi nai paa rahi hu ki dushyant sir ne yeh sab kiya h… woh yeh nai kar sakte… zaroor koi aur baat h…"

**IN THE CAFETERIA;**

Rajat was sitting and thinking something when Sameer put his hand on rajat's shoulder.

Sameer-" rajat…"

Rajat wiped his tears and said-" haan…"

Sameer sat beside him and said-" sab theek ho jaega yaar…"

Rajat-" mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h ki dushyant…"

Sameer-" kabhi kabhi insaan ko samajhane nei galti ho jaati h…"

Rajat-" sahi keh rahe ho yaar…achcha ab mai ghar jaata hu… meri tabiyat kuch theek nai lag rahi h… bye…"

Sameer-" bye rajat… take care…"

Rajat went towards his house and Sameer went inside.

**EVENING;**

The work was almost complete and everyone was heading back towards their house when Sameer came towards purvi and said-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan sir…"

Sameer-" maine tumhare aur rajat ke liye ek surprise plan kiya h…"

Purvi-" kya sir?"

Sameer-" bata dunga toh kaisa surprise? Maine rajat ko call kar diya h… woh pahuchta hi hoga… tum bhi mere saath chalo."

Purvi smiled and said-" sure sir.."

Sameer-" so let's go…"

They sat in the car and moved to their destination. They reached an empty godown and purvi said surprisingly-" yaha pe surprise h…"

Sameer-" haan… ab utaro.. andar chalte h…"

They went inside but no one was present.

Purvi-" sir…yaha itna andhera kyu h?"

Sameer-" ek minute…"

Saying this, sameer held purvi's wrist and pulled her towards himself.

Purvi(trying to free herself)-" sir… yeh aap…. Aap kya kar rahe h?"

Sameer held purvi's waist tightly and said-" mujhe aaj pata chala ki rajat kitma bewkoof h… usne yeh maan liya ki woh motes dushyant ne likhe the…"

Purvi-" matlab woh saare notes aapne…"

Sameer-" haan maine likhe the…"

Sameer pulled purvi more close and was about to kiss her when someone hit him from the back.

Sameer turned and was shocked to see him.

Sameer-" dushyant… tum?"

Dushyant-" haan mai… tumhe kya laga…itna aasan h mere dost ki zindagi ke sath khilwaad karna…"

He started fighting with Sameer but more goons came. Dushyant and purvi were not able to handle them and they tied them on the chair.

Sameer-" dushyant aur purvi… tum dono rajat ki life mei sabse zyaada importance rakhte ho… agar tum dono ko hi mai maar du… toh rajat ki life barbaad hi ho jaegi… shuruwaat kisse karu…"

Voice-" tumse…"

Sameer turned and was shocked. Dushyant and purvi smiled and exchanged looks.

Sameer-" rajat… tum…"

Rajat-" haan mai…"

Sameer-" tum yaha kaise aaye?"

Dushyant-" maine bulaaya…"

Sameer-" what?"

Rajat-" Sameer… mai dushyant pe apne se zyaada bharosa karta hu… jab shopkeeper ne mujhe dushyant ka naam bataaya tabhi mai samajh gaya ki kuch gadbad h."

Dushyant-" phir woh notes humne writing expert ko dikhaye… jisse pata chal gaya ki yeh writing kiski h…"

Rajat-" aur phir maine aur dushyant ne naatak kiya…taaki tum relax ho jaao…"

Dushyant-" kyunki yeh toh humei pata tha ki tum purvi se pyaar nai karte… baat kuch aur h…"

Sameer-" sahi kaha tumne dushyant… baat kuch aur hi h…"

Rajat-" yahi toh mujhe jaana h Sameer ki kya baat h? kyu kiya tumne aisa?"

Sameer-" sahi kaha tumne dushyant… mai purvi se pyaar nai karta… mujhe rajat ko barbaad karna h…"

Dushyant-" par kyu?"

Sameer-" kyunki mere papa ko rajat ke papa ne maara tha…"

Rajat-" kya?"

Sameer-" haan… mere papa ussi ganag ke member the jise purvi ke papa lead kar rahe the… aur tumhare papa ne mere papa ko maara tha…tabhi maine socha ki mai tumhe barbaad kar dunga…"

Purvi-" par tum nakaamayab rahe…"

Sameer-" no no no… dear… game toh abhi shuru hua h…"

Rajat-" kaisa game?"

Sameer-" tum yaha aaye ho…toh tumhara swaagat toh karna hi padega… chalo ek game khelte h…"

Suddenly two laser beams fell on dushyant and purvi respectively. Rajat moved a little in order to save them.

Sameer-" aahhhaa… don't move rajat…gun maine nai pakdi h… I don't like to get my hands dirty… koi aur hi gun point kar raha h…"

Rajat stopped at his place.

Sameer-" good… toh game simple h… choose and live…"

Rajat(confused)-" what?"

Sameer-" you are so idiot rajat… okay mai samjhaata hu… in dono mei se tum jiska naam loge… woh bachega…aur dusra marega…"

Rajat-"what if I shoot you now?"

Sameer-" you will not… kyunki agar tumne mujhe maara…. Toh yeh dono marenge…"

Dushyant-" rajat… iski baat pe dhyaan mat do… choose purvi…"

Sameer-"oh shut up dushyant… let him decide… toh rajat sirf 3 minute h tumhare paas… decide quickly… warna mai dono ko maar dunga… and your time starts now."

Rajat was standing like a statue… he was in a delima. Both of them were equally important to him. How can he choose between his best friend and his love. He was not able to understand anything. Finally, he decided whom to choose.

Rajat looked at both of them and said-" I'm sorry dushyant…"

Dushyant understood and said-" rajat don't do this…"

Rajat-" ho sake toh mujhe maaf kar dena purvi…"

Purvi-" rajat please…"

Rajat looked towards Sameer and said…

…..

…..

…..

***….***

**Sorry… cliff hanger kar diya…**

**Dekhte h ki rajat kisse choose karta h… stay tuned to know…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...as i said, my exams ended and i'm here with the story.**

**Ishii, Rajvigirl, mithi, iCoco Girl, JannatFairy, PurpleAngel1, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Guests, crazyforpurvi, parise22, ishika, SRI, Nia757, RK, sana, Guest NL, Zinni17... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Toh ab ztaada wait na karate hue… here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 15**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS;**

Rajat looked at dushyant and purvi, then at Sameer.

Sameer-" toh decide kiya?"

Rajat took a deep breath and said-" haan…"

Sameer-" cool… kise bachana chahte ho?"

Rajat-" DUSHYANT ko…"

Dushyant was shocked and purvi smiled.

Sameer-" okay then, 1…2…3…"

Rajat looked at purvi and she too was looking at him. In these 3 seconds, they remembered each and every moment they spent with each other. But to all surprise, there was no firing.

Sameer looked at the sniper and said-" goli kyu nai chala rahe?"

Voice-" waha koi hoga… toh goli chalegi na…"

All of them looked from where the voice was coming and everyone was shocked to see the CID team standing.

Sameer-" aap sab yaha?"

Abhijeet-" haan… dushyant ne mujhe sab bata diya tha…"

Sameer(to goons)-" dekh kya rahe ho? Tamasha chal raha h kya? Maaro sabko…"

All of them started fighting and finally CID team caught the goons and sent them to jail.

Rajat untied dushyant and purvi.

Rajat-" purvi… tum theek ho na?"

Purvi-" haan rajat… mai theek hu."

Rajat went towards dushyant and said-" zyaada tez thappad maara tha?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" dost ko thappad kabhi lagta h kya?"

They both smiled and hugged each other.

Rajat separated and said-" par tumne abhijeet sir ko yeh sab kab bataya?"

Abhijeet-" mai batata hu…"

_**Flashback**_

_When purvi and Sameer left for godown, dushyant and abhijeet saw them._

_Dushyant-" sir…mai Sameer ka peecha karta hu…"_

_Abhijeet-" mai bhi chalta hu dushyant…"_

_Dushyant-" nai sir… maine rajat ko call kar diya h… woh waha pahuch jaega… aur agar aadhe ghante mei mera call nai aaya…toh aap poori team ke saath aa jaiyega…"_

_Abhijeet-" theek h dushaynt…"_

_**Flashback ends**_

Rajat-" matlab ki abhijeet sir job hi sab pata tha…"

Dushyant-" haan…"

Daya-" chalo…anth bhala toh sab bhala… ab sab apne ghar chalte h…"

They all went towards their respective house and rajat was dropping purvi.

**IN THE CAR;**

There was a complete silence and purvi was not able to understand that why rajat is not saying anything. Finally purvi broke the silence.

Purvi-" rajat…"

No response.

Purvi(a bit loud)-" rajat…"

Rajat(coming to his senses)-" haan…"

Purvi-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" kuch nai…"

There was silence again. Purvi's house came.

Purvi-" good night rajat…"

She was about to go down the car when rajat said-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Rajat-" I'm sorry…"

Purvi(confused)-" kyu?"

Rajat-" maine dushyant ka naam liya… tumhara nai…issliye."

Purvi-" toh issliye aap itne chup chup h…rajat… mai kabhi bhi aapki aur dushyant sir ki dosti ke beech nai aana chahti…"

Rajat-"tum bahut achchi ho purvi…"

Purvi-" mujhe pata h…"

Rajvi hugged each other. Rajat separated slowly, cupped her face and leaned closer. Purvi too closed her eyes and they kissed each other passionately.

They separated when they needed air. Rajat smiled and looked at purvi. Purvi blushed and buried her head in his chest.

Rajat-" purvi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Rajat-" kal sham meri mummy aane waali h…aur kal hi mai unse humari shaadi ki baat karunga."

Purvi separated and said with tensed face-" aunty maan jaengi na…"

Rajat-" haan…tum chinta mat karo… dushyant bhi saath mei rahega."

Purvi-" tab mujhe kisi baat ki tension nai h… good night."

Rajat-" good night…"

**NEXT DAY: IN THE BUREAU;**

Rajat entered the bureau and went towards dushyant's desk.

Rajat-" good morning dushyant…"

Dushyant-" good morning…"

Rajat-" tumse kuch baat karni h…"

Dushyant-" haan bolo."

Rajat-" aaj sham ko mummy aane waali h…"

Dushyant-" kya? Aunty aane waali h… great… bahut din hue unse mile…"

Rajat-" aur unse meri aur purvi ki shaadi ki baat tumhe karni h…"

Dushyant-" ek second… mujhe kyu?"

Rajat-" tum mera sabse achcha dost h na… apne dost ke liye itna nai karega…"

Dushyant-" dekho emotional blackmail mat karo…"

Rajat-" please…"

Dushyant-" theek h…"

Rajat(happily)-" thanks…"

Dushyant smiled seeing his friend and said-" you are welcome."

Rajat-" toh aaj raat dinner pe aa jaana."

Dushyant-" okay done…"

A case was reported so rajvi, abhijeet and pankaj went to the crime scene.

They were checking the house when someone locked the main door and released a gas. They all started coughing badly and purvi got unconscious.

Rajat-" purvi…"

He and abhijeet tried and the door got opened and they took purvi to the hospital.

Doctor checked purvi and came out of the room.

Rajat-" doctor… purvi kaisi h?"

Doctor-" don't panic… she is absolutely fine… bas suffocation ki wajah se behosh ho gayi thi."

Rajat-" thank god… hum mil sakte h…"

Doctor-" ji."

All of them went inside.

Pankaj-" kya purvi… tumne toh rajat sir ko darra hi diya tha…"

Rajat glared him and purvi blushed.

Abhijeet(trying to suppress his laugh)-" ab theek ho purvi…"

Purvi-" yes sir…"

Abhijeet-" chalo theek h… doctor ne kaha h ki tum ghar jaa sakti ho…toh mai formalities poori karta hu aur rajat tumhe ghar drop kar dega."

Before rajat could say anything, abhijeet and pankaj went from there.

Rajat sat on the chair beside the bed, held purvi's hand and said-" theek ho?"

Purvi-" aapke hote hue mujhe kuch nai ho sakta…"

They looked at each other and shared a cute eye-lock….

_**Dil ka yeh kta raaz hai…**_

_**Jaane kya kar gaye…**_

_**Jaise andhero mei tum…**_

_**Chandani bhar gaye…**_

_**Kare chand taro ko… mashhoor itna kyu…**_

_**Kambhakht inse bhi khoobsurat hai tu…**_

_**I love you…**_

They came out of the eye- lock when they heard abhijeet saying-" discharge papers mil gaye h… ab ghar jaana h ya if you want… yahi ruk sakte ho…"

Rajvi blushed and they all went from the hospital and rajat dropped purvi.

**EVENING: RAJAT'S HOUSE;**

Rajat was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. Rajat opened the door and hugged the person.

Rajat-" mummy… aap aa gayi… kab se aapka wait kar raha tha."

RM-" arrey beta…andar toh aane do."

Rajat separated and said-" haa theek h… andar aaiye…"

RM came inside and rajat went to bring water for her as well as to text dushyant.

After sometime, doorbell rang. RM opened the door and saw dushyant.

Dushyant bend to touch her feet and said-" Namaste aunty."

RM-" Namaste beta…kaise ho?"

Dushyant-" mai theek hu aunty…"

RM-" arrey pehle andar toh aao."

Dushyant went inside and they all talked lightly. They all sat on the dining table to have dinner.

RM-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" jee aunty."

RM-" beta tumse ek baat karni h beta…"

Dushyant-" boliye aunty…"

RM-" mere iss nalaayak bête ke liye maine ek ladki dekhi h…"

Rajat-" kya?"

RM-" beta mai jaanti hu ki tumhe shaadi mei abhi koi interest nai h…par ek baar ladki se mil toh lo."

Dushyant-" aunty…aapke iss nalaayak bête ne apne liye ladki dhundh li h…"

RM(shocked)-" kya?"

Rajat-" mummy… mai bataane waala tha… woh…"

RM-" ladki ka naam kya h?"

Rajat-" mummy woh…"

RM-" maine poocha ki naam kya h uska."

Rajat-" purvi…"

RM-" karti kya h?"

Dushyant-" woh bhi CID officer h…"

RM-" aur uske pariwaar mei kaun kaun h?"

Rajat-" uske parents nai rahe…"

RM-" mai kal hi usse milna chahti hu…"

Saying this, she went from there to her room.

Rajat-" ab kya hoga yaar?"

Dushyant-"chill yaar… sab theek hoga…"

Rajat-" hope so…"

Dushyant-" ek kaam karo…tum kal purvi ko dinner ke liye baahar hotel mei bulaana…aur aunty ko bhi le kar wahi chale jaana…"

Rajat-" yeh theek rahega…par tum bhi saath mei rehna…"

Dushyant-" tum har baar mujhe kyu beech mei laate ho…"

Rajat-" yaar tum saath rehte ho toh mujhe himmat milti h…"

Dushyant-" chal theek h…mai saath chalunga…"

Rajat-" thanks yaar…"

Dushyant-" dost ko thanks bolta h… chal ab mai chalta hu…good night…"

Rajat-" good night…"

They hugged each other and after that dushyant went towards his house and rajat too went towards his room. He laid on bed and called purvi.

Rajat-" hello purvi…"

Purvi-" hello rajat…"

Rajat-" purvi…maine mummy ko sab bata diya…"

Purvi(tensed)-" aur…"

Rajat-" mummy tumse milna chahti h…"

Purvi-" mai bhi unse milna chahti hu…"

Rajat-" toh kal raat dinner ke liye hotel fidalgo mei milte h…"

Purvi-" rajat mujhe bahut tensed hu…"

Rajat-" purvi don't worry sab theek hoga…"

Purvi-" pakka na…"

Rajat-" haa purvi…"

Purvi-" par agar aunty ne mana kar diya toh…"

Rajat-" toh mai tumse shaadi nai karunga purvi par I promise ki tumhare alaawa mai kisi aur se shaadi nai karunga…"

Purvi-" itna pyaar karte h mujhse…"

Rajat-" sabse zyaada…"

Purvi-" phir mai bhi aapse promise karti hu…ki aapke alaawa mai kisi se shadi nai karungi…"

Rajat-" I love you purvi…"

Purvi-" I love you too rajat…"

They disconnected the call and slept while thinking of each other.

**NEXT MORNING;**

Rajat woke up and saw that her mother has already prepared the breakfast.

Rajat side hugged her mother and said-" good morning mummy…"

RM-" good morning beta…"

He sat down to have breakfast.

RM-" baat hui purvi se…"

Rajat-" haan mummy…"

RM-" toh kab mila raha h usse…"

Rajat-" aaj raat hotel fidalgo mei…"

RM-" hotel mei kyu? Ghar pe kyu nai."

Rajat-" woh… actually…"

RM(cutting him)-" koi baat nai… wahi mil lenge…"

Rajat-" theek h…phir mai chalta hu mummy…bye."

RM-"bye beta…"

Rajat sat in his car and went towards purvi's house. Purvi was standing outside the main gate. She came and sat on the passenger seat.

Purvi-" good morning…"

Rajat-" what is so good about this morning…"

Purvi-" kya baat h rajat…aap itna kyu tensed h…"

Rajat-" kuch nai purvi… bas aaj tum aur mummy milne waale ho toh…"

Purvi-" tension toh mujhe bhi ho rahi h… pata nai aaj kya hoga…"

Rajat-" ab tum tensed rahogi toh mujhe bhi tension hogi… shaam ta kiss baat ko bhool jaate h…hmmm…"

Purvi-" theek h…ab chale warna late ho jaenge…"

They drove towards the bureau…

….

….

….

….

***….***

**Hope aap sabko mazaa aaya ho chapter padh ke… I guess itna boring na laga ho…**

**Dekhte h ki aage kya hota h… RM aur purvi ki meeting… tension tension…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...as i said, my exams ended and i'm here with the story.**

**Mithi, Rajvigirl, Guests, iCoco Girl, Kavin Vivek's Shruti, preetN, PurpleAngel1, Zinni17, saney, AreejSachinLover, Guest NL, Anubhab Kavin Fan, JannatFairy, ishika, Drizzle 1640, RK, parise22 , crazyforpurvi... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Toh ab ztaada wait na karate hue… here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 16**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS;**

Rajvi reached bureau and since no case was reported, ACP sir gave half- day to all.

In the evening, purvi was getting ready with tensed face and was thinking-' pata nai aaj kya hoga? Aunty mujhe accept karengi… calm down purvi…just hope sab sahi ho.'

Suddenly she heard doorbell and she said-" iss samay kaun hoga?"

She went to open the door and was shocked to see dushyant.

Purvi-" sir…aap?"

Dushyant-" haan…woh mai tumhe pick karne aaya hu…"

Purvi-" par sir mai cab se chali jaati…"

Dushyant-" arrey meri hone waali bhabhi ji… apne iss hone waale devar ke hote hue aap cab se jaengi… toh mujhe aur rajat… dono ko achcha nai lagega…"

Purvi blushed and smiled and said-" kya sir…"

Dushyant-" mai bas situation light karne ki koshish kar raha tha… ab chalein?"

Purvi-" theek h sir…"

They sat in the car and dushyant started it. During driving, he saw purvi was unusually playing with her hands.

Dushyant smiled and asked-" nervous ho?"

Purvi-" thodi si…"

Dushyant-" chill karo yaar… aunty hitler nai h…"

Purvi smiled at his statement and he continued driving.

**IN THE HOTEL;**

Rajat and his mother have already arrived there and were waiting for purvi.

RM-" purvi aaegi na?"

Rajat-" haan mummy... bas aa rahi hogi."

Suddenly he saw purvi entering and he was stunned to see her and he stood up from his place.

She was wearing white saree with silver work and blue piping and blue colored velvet three-fourth blouse. Her hairs were open and she was wearing long silver colored earings and pendant with silver bracelet.

He was mesmerized by her beauty so much that he doesn't realized when she came and stood near his mother.

Purvi(nervously)-" Namaste aunty…"

RM-" Namaste beta baitho…"

Purvi sat on the chair beside her but rajat was standing at his place. Dushyant came towards him and tapped his shoulder which made him to come to reality and both of them sat down.

RM-" hmmm.. toh tum ho purvi…"

Purvi-" ji… ji aunty…"

RM-" arrey itna ghabra kyu rahi ho?"

Purvi-" nai aunty… mai theek hu…"

RM-" waise…manna padega rajat beta… nice choice…"

Rajat and dushyant smiled and purvi blushed.

RM-" aaj mai bahut khush hu… ek cid officer manga tha… do do mil gaye.."

Dushyant-" matlab aunty ki…"

RM-" haan dushyant beta… mujhe purvi bahut pasand h… purvi beta…"

Purvi-" ji aunty…"

RM-" zara haath aage karna…"

Purvi extended her hand and RM made her to wear 'sone ke kangan'

Purvi-" aunty…"

RM-" aunty nai… mummy aur yeh shagun h… mana nai karte…"

Purvi smiled and tears appeared in her eyes.

RM-" kya hua beta?"

Purvi-" aunty… matlab mummy… aaj mujhe pata chala h ki ma aka pyaar kya hota h…" and she hugged her.

RM(patting her back)-" beta mai jaanti hu ki tumhare parents nai rahe… par mai hu na… toh ab rona band karo…"

Purvi separated and dushyant said-" haan purvi…I mean bhabhi… yeh toh celebration time h…"

Rajat-" sahi kaha dushyant… "

Dushyant-" sahi kaha ka kya matlab… party kab de raha h?"

Rajat-" kaisi party?"

Dushyant-" arrey shaadi ki party…"

This made rajvi to blush and RM said-" yeh baat tumne sahi kahi dushyant… ab jald se jald shaadi ka mahurat nikalwaana padega… mai kal hi panditji ko bulati hu…"

They all had there dinner with little chit-chat and after that rajat dropped purvi and dushyant dropped RM.

**ON THE WAY;**

Rajat was driving and purvi was continuously smiling.

Rajat-" kya baat h purvi? Bahut khush lag rahi ho…"

Purvi-" of course rajat… humari shaadi hone waali h… mai bahut khush hu…"

Rajat-" aur mai tumhe humesha aise hi khush dekhna chahta hu…"

Purvi-" thank you rajat…"

Rajat-" kisliye…"

Purvi-" aapne mujhe sabse badi khushi di h… mai bata nai sakti ki mai kitni khush hu… aaj pehli baar mujhe maa ke pyaar ka ehsaah hua… sab aapki wajah se… I love you soooooo much."

Rajat smiled seeing purvi happy. Her house came and both got down the car and went inside.

Purvi-" aap baithiye… mai coffee laati hu…"

Rajat sat on the couch and purvi brought two mugs of black coffee and they both drank while talking casually.

After finishing the coffee, purvi took the mugs and kept it in the sink when rajat came and hugged her from back.

Purvi(turning)-" rajat… kya kar rahe h?"

Rajat-" abhi batata hu…"

He closed his eyes and leaned forward in order to kiss her but she pushed him and ran but rajat held the corner of her saree and she stopped at her place. He came towards her and removed her hairs from back and gently touched her back from his hands. Purvi shivered and closed her eyes.

Rajat hugged her from back and kissed her neck from back. She held his hand tightly and rajat turned her and started kissing her face, eyes, cheeks and finally her lips and she too responded back.

They separated when needed air and both were breathing heavily. Rajat held her waist tightly and they shared an eye-lock…

_**Jaadu hai nasha h… madhoshiya…**_

_**Tujhko bhula ke ab jaau kahaan**_

_**Jaadu hai nasha h… madhoshiya…**_

_**Tujhko bhula ke ab jaau kahaan**_

_**Dekhti hai… jis tarah se teri nazre mujhe…**_

_**Mai khud ko chupaau kaha…**_

_**Jaadu hai nasha h… madhoshiya…**_

_**Tujhko bhula ke ab jaau kahaan**_

_**Dekhti hai… jis tarah se teri nazre mujhe…**_

_**Mai khud ko chupaau kaha…**_

_**Jaadu hai nasha h… madhoshiya…**_

_**Tujhko bhula ke ab jaau kahaan**_

Rajat leaned and started kissing her neck and gave her a bite… which made her to moan. She pushed him slightly and ran from there and started chasing her. Finally he caught her hand but due to disbalance, they both fell on the couch. Rajat started touching her body with his hands… and purvi closed her eyes and was breathing unevenly…

_**Yeh pal… hai apna…**_

_**Toh iss pal ko jee le…**_

_**Sholo…ki tarah…**_

_**Zara jal ke jee le…**_

_**Pal jhapakte… kho na jaana…**_

_**Chu ke kar lu yakeen…**_

_**Najaane pal yeh paaye kaha…**_

_**Jaadu hai nasha h… madhoshiya…**_

_**Tujhko bhula ke ab jaau kahaan**_

Suddenly rajat pulled the pallu of her saree. She opened her eyes and looked at rajat. He stood up and picked her in his arms and went towards the bedroom.

Purvi-" rajat…"

Rajat(cutting her)-" do you trust me?"

Purvi nodded and surrendered herself to him. He made her to stand and removed his and he's clothes and laid her on bed. He came over her and kissed her and she too responded…

_**Baahon mei teri…**_

_**Yun kho gaye hai…**_

_**Armaan… dabe se…**_

_**Jagne lage h…**_

_**Jo miley ho aaj humko..**_

_**Dur jaana nai…**_

_**Mit do saari yeh dooriya…**_

_**Jaadu hai nasha h… madhoshiya…**_

_**Tujhko bhula ke ab jaau kahaan…**_

_**Dekhti hai… jis tarah se teri nazre mujhe…**_

_**Mai khud ko chupaau kaha…**_

They completed each other and slept peacefully in each other's arm…

**NEXT MORNING;**

Rajat woke up and saw purvi sleeping in his arms. He kissed her forehead and went to freshen up.

Meanwhile, purvi also woke up and she went to make breakfast. She was preparing tea when rajat came and hugged her from back.

Rajat-" good morning…"

Purvi-" good morning…"

Rajat-" you know what…today is the best morning of my life…"

Purvi-" mine too… achcha ab mai bhi fresh ho jaati hu… phir bureau bhi jaana h…"

Rajat hugged her more tightly and said-" aaj chutti le le…"

Purvi-" rajat…"

Rajat-" okay… fine…"

Rajat left her. She smiled and kissed his cheek and went to freshen up. After having breakfast, they went towards bureau.

**IN THE BUREAU;**

Rajvi entered the bureau and after greeting everyone, they went to their respective desks.

Dushyant came towards rajat and said-" hey…"

Rajat-" hey…"

Dushyant-" waise ek baat poochu…"

Rajat-" haan…"

Dushyant-" how was the night?"

Rajat looked at him shocked and dushyant just smirked.

Rajat-" what do you mean?"

Dushyant-" actually… kal raat 12 baje ke kareeb aunty ka phone aaya tha mujhe… bol rahi ki rajat abhi tak ghar nai aaya…aur phone bhi band h…maine toh keh diya ki tum mere saath ho aur so rahe ho… baaki kya hua…yeh toh tumhe hi pata hoga na…"

Rajat tried hard to hide his blush and said-" woh… mai…"

Dushyant(cutting him)-" pata h mujhe… bhabhi ke saath the… don't worry kisi ko nai bataunga…par…"

Rajat-" par kya?"

Dushyant-" soch kar ke bataunga… philhaal file work kar le…"

And they got engrossed in the work…

….

….

….

….

***…***

**Toh guys…be ready… rajvi ki shaadi ki date fix hone waali h…aur aap sabko aana h…aaenge na?**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Guest NL, Rajvigirl, mithi, iCoco Girl, PurpleAngel1, Ishii, crazyforpurvi, Zinni17, Anubhab Kavin Fan, rajvi21, Guests, parise22, JannatFairy, Harman, saney, Drizzle 1640, Shweta04... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Toh ab ztaada wait na karate hue… here is the next chapter…. And it's a filler one and short… and it contains entry of….. aap khud hi padh lijiye….**

**Chapter 17**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Rajat was getting ready for the bureau when he received a message saying…

**MR. RAJAT KUMAR… BE READY FOR THE DOUBLE DHAMAKA TODAY…**

Rajat-" double dhamaka… yeh message kisne bheja… aur woh bhi private number se… kaun ho sakta h?"

Rajat was engrossed in his thoughts when her mother called her for breakfast. He went towardsthe dining table and sat while thinking deeply.

Seeing this his mother said-" kya hua?"

Rajat(coming to his senses)-" huh… kuch nai…"

RM-" achcha rajat… aaj purvi aur dushyant ko shaam ko ghar bula lena…"

Rajat-" kyu?"

RM-" arrey shaam ko panditji aaenge na… issliye…"

Rajat-" theek h mummy…"

After having breakfast, he went towards purvi's house. He ringed the bell and purvi opened the door and rajat entered in the house.

Purvi-" good morning…"

Rajat-" good morning purvi…"

Purvi sensed something is wrong, so she asked-" kya hua rajat?"

Rajat-" woh aaj subha mujhe private number se message aaya tha ki be ready for the double dhamaaka today… wahi soch raha hu kaun ho sakta h…"

Purvi-" oh… aap baithiye mai coffee laati hu…"

Rajat-" theek h… aur haan aaj shaam mummy ne ghar bulaya h… shaadi ki date fix karni h…"

Purvi blushed and said-" theek h…" she went towards kitchen and rajat smiled seeing her.

After having coffee, they left for bureau.

**IN THE BUREAU;**

Rajvi entered and after greeting everyone, they went to their desks but rajat was thinking about the message only.

Rajat's POV-' yeh hai kaun? Kahi Sameer ki gang mei se toh nai… par humne toh sabko pakad liya tha… phir kaun ho sakta h….'

Voice-" kaha khoye ho?"

Rajat saw dushyant standing and he said-" kahi nai yaar…"

Before dushyant could say anything, watchman came and said-" rajat sir… yeh aapke liye…"

Rajat took the envelope and said-" thank you…"

Watchman went from there and rajat opened the envelope. It contained the note…

**ZYAADA TENSION LENE KI ZARURAT NAI H**

**BAS INTEZAAR KARO…**

**SABRA KA PHAL… TOOFAN HOTA H…**

Dushyant-" yeh kya likha h?"

Rajat-" yaar subha bhi mujhe message aaya tha ki koi dhamaaka hone waala h… aur ab yeh…"

Dushyant-" hmmm…. Iss envelope pe koi stamp nai h…. matlab yeh jo koi bhi h… Mumbai ka hi h…"

Rajat-" haan par kaun…"

Dushyant-" intezaar karte h…"

Rajat-" dushyant… kahi tumne toh mazaak nai kiya h…"

Dushyant( stunned)-" mai aisa kyu karunga…"

Rajat (apologetic look)-" sorry yaar..."

Dushyant smiled and said-" it's okay…"

Rajat-" achcha aaj shaam ko gha aa jaana… mummy ne bulaaya h…"

Dushyant-" pata h mujhe… aunty ka phone aaya tha… waise aaj mai tere ghar hi rukne waala hu…"

Rajat-" kyu? I mean ki koi khaas wajah…"

Dushyant-" haan… actually mere ghar mei thoda leakage problem h jo mistri kal repair karega… issliye…"

Rajat-" achcha theek h…"

A case was reported and abhijeet, daya and rajvi went towards the crime scene.

Duo were examining the dead body and rajvi were checking the house. Purvi got an evidence and she was coming out og the room and rajat was entering the room. They both didn't see each other and the collided. Due to disbalance, purvi was about to fall but rajat saved her by holding her waist and they shared a cute eye- lock…

_**Iss pal mai hu…. Ya tum bhi ho…**_

_**Ya dono ho ke bhi na hai…**_

_**Kyu ho kya ho…. Ho bhi ki na ho…**_

_**Ya kehna sunna mana hai….**_

_**Iss pal mai hu… ya tum bhi ho…**_

_**Ya dono ho ke bhi na hai…**_

Rajvi were lost in each other's eyes until they heard voice of coughing. They turned and saw duo standing and they immediately separated.

Abhijeet(naughty smile)-" hum toh bas poochne aaye the ki kuch evidence mila… par yaha toh…"

Rajvi blushed and purvi said-" sir… yeh bag mila h…"

Daya (taking the bag)-" yeh humei de do and you guys carry on…"

Rajat (trying to hide his blush)-" sir… hum toh bas…"

Duo laughed and abhijeet said-" arrey yaar hum toh mazaak kar rahe the…"

Daya-" okay… enough of mazaak and ahem… romance… let's get back to work."

They all set back to work and the case got solved by the evening.

**EVENING: RAJAT'S HOUSE;**

RM was talking to panditji and rajvi and dushyant were chatting casually.

Rajat-" yaar mujhe abhi tak pata nai chala ki woh message aur note kisne bheja tha…"

Purvi-" shaayad koi mazaak kar raha ho…"

Dushyant-" may be… kyunki abhi tak toh koi dhamaaka hua nai aur na hi koi toofan aaya…"

Meanwhile, RM came and said-" shaadi ki date fix ho gayi h…"

Rajvi together-" kab?"

They looked at each other and smiled while blushing.

RM-" theek ek hafte baad…"

Dushyant-" wow… congrats to both of you…"

Rajat-" thanks yaar…"

Purvi-" thank you sir…"

RM-" ab bas rajat ki shaadi ho jaaye… phir mai dushyant ke liye bhi ladki dhundhugi…"

Dushyant(stunned)-" kya?"

Rajat-" kyu… tujhe shaadi nai karni kya…"

Dushyant-" arrey yaar abhi teri hsaadi ki baat chal rahi h na… tu uspe dhyaan de…"

Rajat-" achcha fine… bhadak mat…"

RM-" ab jhagado mat… chalo khaana kha lo…"

They all went towards dining table and after dinner, rajat went to drop purvi. RM went towards her room and dushyant went towards rajat's room.

**IN RAJAT'S CAR;**

Purvi-" aaj mai bahut khush hu…"

Rajat-" mai bhi… finally humari shaadi hone waali h…"

Purvi-" rajat…"

Rajat-" haan…"

Purvi-" mujhe samajh nai aa raha ki kya karu…"

Rajat (confused)-" matlab…"

Purvi-" matlab ek taraf mai khush hu ki humari shaadi ho rahi h aur dusri taraf mujhe darr lag raha h…"

Rajat-" kaisa darr…"

Purvi-" hum jab bhi ek dusre ke kareeb aaye h… kuch na kuch gadbad hui h… matlab…"

Rajat (cutting her)-" purvi… meri yaadasht jaane ke baad bhi mai tumhe nai bhool paaya… isse bada aur kya proof ho sakta h ki hum dono lo koi alag nai kar sakta…"

Purvi smiled and said-" I love you rajat…"

Rajat-" I love you too purvi…"

Purvi's house came and after bidding goodbye, rajat went towards his house.

**IN RAJAT'S ROOM;**

Dushyant was lying on the bed when suddenly light went.

Dushyant got up and said-" yeh light achanak kaise chali gayi…"

Dushyant felt someone's presence there. He took his gun and said-" kaun h…"

A haunted voice came-" tooofaaannn….. hahahaha…"

Dushyant felt someone is standing behind him. He instantly turned and caught the person but due to disbalance they fell on bed and light came.

Dushyant saw that it was a girl and she also saw him and she screamed and dushyant left her and got up from the bed.

Meanwhile, rajat was at the entrance. He heard the scream and immediately ran towards his room and RM also came while saying-" kya hua…"

The girl also got up from the bed and rajat said-" tum…"

Girl-" haan mai…"

Dushyant-" tum isse jaante ho…"

Rajat-" of course… yeh meri bua ki beti h… **ishita**…"

Ishita-" yeh kaun h…"

Dushyant-" mai dushyant hu…"

RM-" par beta tum iss tarah… yaha … matlab…"

Ishita (touching her feet)-" mami… mai aap sab ko surpise dena chahti thi… I'm sorry dushyant ji…mujhe laga ki rajat h…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" it's okay…"

Rajat-" toh woh message aur note tumne bheja tha…"

Ishita-" haan rajat… maine hi bheja tha… "

Rajat-" sach mei yaar… tumne toh ekdum surprise kar diya…."and they hugged each other.

Ishita separated and said-" waise ek aur surprise baaaki h…"

RM-" kya?"

She took an envelope and said-" rajat… padho ise…"

Rajat opened the envelope and read the letter and was shocked-" kya?"

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Rajat (happily)-" sach mei…"

Ishita too smiled and said-" haan…"

RM-" arrey koi bataega kya baat h…"

Rajat-" mummy… ishita kal se CID join kar rahi h…"

RM (happily)-" kya… yeh toh bahut achchi baat h…."

Dushyant-" waise ishita… surprise toh tumhare liye bhi h…."

Ishita-" kya?"

Dushyant-" next week rajat ki shaadi h…"

Ishita (shocked and happy)-" really rajat… naam kya h meri bhabhi ka…"

Rajat slightly blushed and said-" purvi…"

Ishita-" woh bhi CID officer h?"

Rajat-" haan…"

Ishita-" wow… matlab kal hi mulakaat ho jaegi…"

RM-" achcha ab chalo ishita… dinner kar lo aur tum dono so jaao…"

Ishita-" chaliye mami…"

Ishita and RM went from there and rajat and dushyant lied on bed.

Rajat-" yeh ladki sach mei toofan mail h… jab bhi aati h… dhamaakedaar entry leti h…"

Rajat saw that dushyant is lost in his thoughts.

Rajat-" dushyant…"

No response.

Rajat (a bit louder)-" dushyant…"

Dushyant-" haan…."

Rajat-" kaha khoye ho…"

Dushaynt-" kahi nai… aahhmmm… good night…"

Saying this, dushyant turned to another side and rajat said-" aaj sab ajeeb ho raha h…(to dushyant)… good night…"

….

….

….

….

***…..***

**So…. End of the chapter…**

**I hope aap sabko zyaada boring na laga ho… thanks for the lovely songs…**

**Next chapter se saare functions start honge… will post it soon…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**iCoco Girl, JannatFairy, KAVIN'S Aniya, Rajvigirl, mithi, Kavin Vivek's Shruti, AreejSachinLover, kshayaartist, RK, crazyforpurvi, parise22, Guests, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Crystie, Harman, Guest NL, saney, sanjana... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Thanks to all who liked A CINDRELLA STORY …**

**Dear maria and the guest who bashed a cindrella story… I want to ask you one thing… do you own fanfiction or you have the copyright of it…. Who the hell you think you are to say CID cops as CALL BOY… how dare you and one more thing… it is fan fiction… hum writers ka jo mann mei aaega likhenge… you are no one to stop us… got that… aur agar tumhare paas itna hi mind h… toh hum logo ki stories padhne mei apna time waste mat karo…just go to hell**

**And dear maria… u are so idiot and stupid. How dare you to call areej as sachin's rakhel and aniya as kavin's. mind your tongue… aur agar tumne mere friends ko iss tarah se insult kiya… ya phir aisa kuch kaha… toh I will find out who you are and will definitely soo you... dhamki nai de rahi… warn kar rahi hu… and take it seriously…**

**Here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 18**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING; IN THE BUREAU;**

Everyone was engrossed in work when rajat and dushyant entered with ishita.

Ishita-" good morning everyone."

All turned towards her and she said-" **INSPECTOR ISHITA… REPORTING ON DUTY**…"

She greeted everyone and after that went towards purvi's table.

Ishita-" hey bhabhi…"

Purvi (confused)-" bhabhi?"

Ishita-" oh sorry… mai batana bhool gayi… mai ishita… rajat ki cousin…yaani aapki nanad…"

Purvi slightly blushed and said-" hey ishita… welcome to CID…"

Ishita-" thanks bhabhi… waise jaisa rajat ne kaha tha… bilkul waisi ho aap… ekdum beautiful…"

Purvi blushed more and slightly glanced at rajat who was busy with his computer and said-" thanks…"

Ishita-" waise bhabhi engagement toh kal h… toh aapne shopping ki…"

Purvi-" abhi toh nai…"

Ishita-" koi baat nai… aaj shaam ko shopping chalte h… what say?"

Purvi-" idea toh achcha h… theek h shaam ko chalenge…"

And they talked lightly.

**IN THE EVENING;**

Since no case was reported, therefore ACP sir allowed everyone to go home.

Ishita-" achcha h bhabhi… ab shopping chalte h…"

Purvi-" haan… par…"

Ishita-" don't worry… rajat aa raha h…"

Purvi blushed and rajat came along with dushyant.

Ishita-" achcha hua rajat tum aa gaye… ab chalo…"

Rajat (confused)-" kaha?"

Ishita-" shopping… kal engagement h na… toh issliye…"

Rajat-" achcha theek h… chalo…"

Dushyant-" okay then… bye…"

Rajat-" what bye? Tu bhi chal raha h…"

Dushyant-" kyu?"

Rajat-" chal na yaar… nai toh inn ladies ki shopping ke chakkar mei mai bore ho jaunga…"

Purvi and ishita-" kya?"

Rajat (scared)-" kuch bhi toh nai…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" theek h… chal…"

They all went towards the mall.

**IN THE MALL;**

Purvi and ishita went to ladies shop and dushyant and rajat went to select sherwaani.

Purvi and ishita were seeing the lehenga.

Purvi-" yaar ek bhi samajh nai aa raha…"

Ishita-" sahi kaha bhabhi… bhaiya yeh waala dikhaiye…"

Ishita showed purvi maroon colored lehnga but she didn't like that.

Voice-" mai help karu?"

Purvi turned and saw rajat.

Purvi-" aap?"

Rajat-" haan mai… kisi aur ko expect kar rahi thi kya?"

Purvi smiled and said-" nai…"

Ishita-" ahem ahem… aap dono lehenge select karo mai tab tak apne liye suir le leti hu…"

Saying this, she went from there.

Rajat took a navy blue colored lehenga with silver work on it and said-" yeh kaisa h?"

Purvi-" ab aapne select kiya h… toh it's the best…"

Rajat-" aise nai… try karo…"

Purvi took the dress and went towards the trial room. After sometimes, she came out and rajat was stunned to see her as she was looking very pretty in that lehenga. He went towards her and looked at her from top to bottom which made her blush.

Rajat-" ab yeh dress achchi lag rahi h…"

Rajat held her by her waist and slightly pulled her towards himself.

Purvi blushed and said-" rajat… koi dekh lega…"

Rajat-" toh…"

Purvi saw the naughtiness in rajat's eyes. She blushed and pushed him slightly and went towards the trial room, leaving rajat smiling to himself…

On the other side, ishita selected the suit for herself and was returning when he saw that dushyant was seeing the sherwaani. She went inside the store and saw that dushyant was seeing the sherwaani with a weird look on his face.

Ishita-" kya hua sir?"

Dushyant turned and saw ishita.

Dushyant-" kuch nai… bas samajh nai aa rah kaun sa lu... woh kabhi sherwaani kharidi nai h na… toh issliye…"

Ishita-" itni si problem… koi nai… mai help kar deti hu…"

Ishita started looking at the sherwanis and finally took an orangish red one with contrast black color.

Ishita-" yeh dekhiye sir…"

Dushyant saw that and said-" hmmm… it's nice… toh…"

Ishita-" toh kya? Le lijiye…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" theek h…"

He took it and after paying the bill, they went towards rajvi who had also taken their dress.

Ishita-" chalo… dress toh le li…"

Purvi-" ab sandal shop pe chalte h…"

Purvi and ishita went towards footwear shop and rajat said-" inn ladkiyo ki shopping kabhi khatam nai ho sakti…"

Dushyant-" sahi kaha…"

**AFTER SOMETIME;**

The shopping was done and they all went towards food corner for the dinner.

Rajat (whispering in dushyant's ear)-" finally shopping ho gayi yaar… mujhe toh laga tha ki aaj yeh dono poora mall khareed lengi…"

Dushyant laughed a little and so did rajat. Seeing this, ishita said-" kya hua?"

Dushyant-" kuch nai…"

Purvi-" kuch nai toh aap dono hans kyu rahe ho?"

Rajat-" bas aise hi…"

After having dinner, rajat said to ishita and purvi-" chalein?"

Ishita-" rajat… mujhe aur dushyant sir ko kuch kaam h…"

Dushyant looked at her shocked and was about to say something but stopped after seeing ishita's pleading face.

Rajat-" kya kaam h?"

Before ishita could say anything, dushyant said-" khabri se milna h… issliye…"

Rajat-" theek h phir… chalein purvi…"

Purvi-" theek h…"

After rajvi went, dushyant said-" kya kaam h ishita?"

Ishita-" kuch nai…"

Dushyant (shocked)-" what?"

Ishita-" woh actually mai chati thi ki rajat aur purvi ek dusre ke saath thoda time spend kare… issliye maine aisa kaha… sorry…"

Dushyant-" koi baat nai… ab chalo mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu…"

Ishita-" theek h sir…"

They went towards dushyant's bike. Dushyant sat on it but ishita was hesitating a bit.

Dushyant-" poori raat yahi khadi rahogi kya?"

Ishita-" nai… woh…"

Dushyant-" don't worry… I promise mai tumhe giraunga nai…"

Ishita laughed a little and she sat behind him and dushyant started the bike.

They reached rajat's house and ishita got down the bike saying-" thank you sir…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" you are welcome…. Good night…"

Ishita too smiled and said-" good night sir…"

Ishita went towards the entrance and before entering the house, she turned slightly and saw dushyant was there only and was looking at her. She instantly turned and closed her eyes while pouting and went inside the house. Dushyant smiled and went towards his house.

**IN RAJAT'S CAR;**

Purvi-" mujhe samajh nai aa raha h ki achanak duushyant sir aur ishita ko kaun se khabri se milne jaana pada…"

Rajat smiled and said-" kisi khabri se nai…"

Purvi (confused)-" aapko kaise pata…"

Rajat stopped the car and purvi looked at him confusingly.

Rajat-" un dono ne aise issliye kaha taaki hum dono ek dusre ke saath time spend kar sake…"

Purvi blushed and looked down.

Rajat gently lifted her chin and said-" tum kitna sharmaati ho yaar…"

Purvi-" sab aapki wajah se…"

Rajat-" meri wajah se?"

Purvi hugged him and said-" haan… aapki wajah se… "

Rajat hugged her back and said-" par tum sharmaate hue bahut cute lagti ho…"

Purvi hugged him more tight and said-" I love you rajat…"

Rajat kissed top of her head and said-" I love you too purvi…"

Suddenly it started to rain. Purvi left rajat and went out of the car to enjoy rain. Rajat too came out of the car and they started enjoying the rain. They danced, jumped and laughed like kids. Suddenly, there was a loud thunderstorm and purvi hugged rajat tight and he too hugged her back.

The rain got slower and slowly they got separated. Rajat cupped her face and purvi closed her eyes and they kissed each other passionately. They separated after sometimes and after spending some qua;ity time together, rajat dropped purvi to her house.

**NEXT DAY;**

The engagement time was fixed at 5:00 PM and all the rasams were taking place at rajat's house.

RM came towards ishita and said-" beta tumne rajat ko dekha kya?"

Ishita-" nai mami… mai jab se uthi tab se toh nai dekha…"

RM (tensed)-" pata nai kaha gaya h…"

Ishita-" aap chinta mat kariye mami… mai dekhti hu…"

Ishita went towards dushaynt and asked-" sir aapne rajat ko dekha h kya?"

Dushyant (thinking)-" jab se mai aaya hu tab se toh nai dekha…"

Ishita-" achcha…"

Dushaynt-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" pata nai rajat kaha h… phone bhi band h…"

Dushaynt-" tension mat lo… mai dekhta hu…"

Ishita-" theek h…"

Ishita went towards purvi and said-" bahut beautiful lag rahi ho bhabhi…"

Purvi-" thanks… par rajat kaha h?"

Ishita-" woh… woh… bas aa raha hoga…"

Before purvi could say anything, they all heard opening of door.

They all saw that rajat entered with someone and purvi was stunned and shocked to see them…

….

….

….

….

…**CLIFF….HANGER…**

***….***

**SORRY…once again cliff hanger…**

**I know short one… but ab saare lambe chapters rahene…**

**Dekhte h rajat ne ksiske saath entry maari h ?**

**Keep guessing… take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**iCoco Girl, Rajvigirl, samina, parise22, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Drizzle 1640, Dushu's Shreya, KAVIN'S Aniya, AreejSachinLover, kshayaartist, Guests, Kavin Vivek's Shruti, mithi, saney, Harman, crazyforpurvi, Guest NL, RK sweety, JannatFairy, PurpleAngel1... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 19**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**CONTINUED FROM THE PREVOIUS;**

Rajat entered with someone and purvi was shocked and stunned to see them. Tears appeared in her eyes and she said-" tayi…"

Purvi rushed to her and hugged her and she too hugged purvi.

Tayi-" kaisi ho purvi?"

Purvi separated and said-" mai theek hu tayi… par aap yaha…"

Tayi-" aaj subha rajat aaya tha… mujhe yaha laane ke liye…"

Purvi looked at rajat and smiled through tears and rajat too smiled seeing her.

RM-" aap andar aaiye… aur rajat beta… taiyaar ho jaao…"

Rajat-" haan mummy…"

Rajat went towards his room along with dushyant.

Dushyant-" yaar yeh tayi kaun h?"

Rajat-" dushyant… purvi inhi ke anaath aashram mei pali badi h… aur inhone hi purvi ki dekh bhaal ki h…"

Dushyant-" achcha… issliye tu subha se gaayab tha… mujhe toh laga ki…"

Rajat-" kya laga tumhe?"

Dushyant-" mujhe laga ki tujhe sagai nai karni h… aur tu bhaag gaya h…"

Rajat (shocked)-" kya?"

Dushyant-" haan… achcha yeh sab chod… ready ho ja… muhrat beeta jaa raha h…"

Rajat-" theek h…"

Rajat got ready and went downstairs along with dushyant. He sat on the couch with purvi. Ishita gave him the ring and rajat held purvi's hand. Purvi looked at him and rajat asked-" may I…"

Purvi smiled and nodded. Rajat smiled and slid the ring in her ring finger and the hall echoed with clapping. Purvi too, took the ring and slid in rajat's ring finger and all of them clapped.

Purvi (whispering to rajat)-" thanks rajat… aap tayi ko le kar aaye…"

Rajat (in same tone)-" purvi… ab se tumhari khushi… meri khushi…"

Purvi blushed and rajat smiled. Ishita came towards them and said-" arrey yaar… tum dono romance baad mei karna abhi function shuru hone waala h… chalo…"

Purvi blushed more. Rajat got up and extended his hand towards purvi. Purvi looked up at him and gave her hand while smiling and got up.

Pankaj and freddy took hold of the mike and said-" good evening everyone…"

Pankaj-" rajat sir aur purvi ko sagai ked her saari shubhkaamnaye dete hue hum aage ka function shuru karte h…"

Freddy-" toh ab sagai unki h… toh shuruwaat bhi unhi se karenge… so please welcome… rajat sir and purvi…"

Rjavi came on stage and song started….

_**Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare**__**  
**__**Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**__**  
**__**Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara**__**  
**__**Taj tumhara**__****_

_**Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare**__**  
**__**Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**__**  
**__**Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara**__**  
**__**Taj tumhara**__**  
**__**Suno na sangmarmar ki yeh minaare**__****_

_**Bin tere maddham maddham**__**  
**__**bhi chal rahi thi dhadkan**__**  
**__**Jab se mile tum humein**__**  
**__**Aanchal se tere bandhe**__**  
**__**Dil ud raha hai**__****_

_**Suno na aasmaano ke yeh sitaare**__**  
**__**Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**__****_

_**Yeh dekho sapne mere**__**  
**__**Neendon se hoke tere**__**  
**__**Raaton se kehte hain lo**__**  
**__**Hum toh savere hai wo**__**  
**__**Sach gaye jo**__**  
**__**Suno na do jahaano ke yeh nazaare**__**  
**__**Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**__**  
**__**Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhara**__**  
**__**Taj tumhara..**__**  
**__**Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare**_

The song ended with rajvi hugging each other. They came to reality when they heard clapping. Rajvi blushed and came down the stage.

Ishita (teasing smile)-" kya baat h rajat… what a performance…"

Rajat glared her but next second he too smiled and said-" teri turn aaegi toh bataunga…"

Ishita slightly looked at dushyant and same time he also looked at her. Their eyes met for a second and then looked at different directions.

Freddy-" what a superb performance…mazaa aa gaya…"

Pankaj-" sahi kaha sir.. toh aba age badhte h aur bulate h… daya sir aur shreya ko…"

The hall echoed with clapping and dareya came on stage…

_**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**__**  
**__**Tere bina kya wajood mera  
Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**__**  
**__**Tere bina kya wajood mera **__****_

_**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge**__**  
**__**Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**__****_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**__**  
**__**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**__****_

_**Tera mera rishta hai kaisa**__**  
**__**Ik pal door gawara nahi**__**  
**__**Tere liye har roz hai jeete**__**  
**__**Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi**__**  
**__**Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina**__**  
**__**Har saans pe naam tera**__****_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**__**  
**__**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**__****_

_**Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho...**__**  
**__**Tere liye hi jiya main**__**  
**__**Khud ko jo yun de diya hai**__**  
**__**Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala**__**  
**__**Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala**__**  
**__**Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda**__**  
**__**Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**__****_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Zindagi ab tum hi ho..**__**  
**__**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**__**  
**__**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)**_

The song ended but dareya were lost in each other's eyes.

Abhijeet (naughtily)-" bhai… performance khatm ho gayi h…"

All of them laughed and dareya came to reality.

They got down the stage and pankaj said-" bhai yeh dono toh ek dusre ki aankho mei kho gaye…."

Freddy-" lekin ab jo aap performance dekhenge usme kho jaenge… please welcome ishita…"

Ishita came on stage and the song started….

_**Ho tora saajan aayo tore des…  
badly badra basla saawan  
badla jag ne bhes re…  
tora saajan aayo tore des**_

_**Soyi soyi palko pe chalke  
mere sapno ki khidki pea a gaya  
aate jaate phir mere dil ke  
inn haatho mei woh khat pakda gaya  
pyaar ka… lafzo mei rang hai pyaar ka  
bahara bahara… hua dil pehli baar ve  
bahara bahara… ki chain toh hua faraar ve  
bahara bahara…hua dil pehli pehli baar ve…**_

_**Ho tora saajan aayo tore des…  
badly badra basla saawan  
badla jag ne bhes re…  
tora saajan aayo tore des**_

_**(looking towards dushyant) woh…  
kabhi dikhe zameen pe… kabhi woh chand pe  
yeh nazar kahe use yaha mai rakh lu  
baandh k eek sans mei..  
dhadkano ke paas mei..haan paas mei ghar banaye…  
haaye bhule yeh jahaan  
bahara bahara… hua dil pehli baar ve  
bahara bahara… ki chain toh hua faraar ve  
bahara bahara…hua dil pehli pehli baar ve…**_

_**Jo…  
yeh badliya woh ched de… toh jhalke baarishe…  
woh… de aahate kareeb se toh bole  
khwaahishe ki aaj kal…  
zindagi har ek pal… har ek pal use chaahe…  
haaye jiska dil hua…  
bahara bahara… hua dil pehli baar ve  
bahara bahara… ki chain toh hua faraar ve  
bahara bahara…hua dil pehli pehli baar ve…**_

_**Soyi soyi palko pe chalke  
mere sapno ki khidki pea a gaya  
aate jaate phir mere dil ke  
inn haatho mei woh khat pakda gaya  
pyaar ka… lafzo mei rang hai pyaar ka  
bahara bahara… hua dil pehli baar ve  
bahara bahara… ki chain toh hua faraar ve  
bahara bahara…hua dil pehli pehli baar ve…**_

_**Ho tora saajan aayo tore des…  
badly badra basla saawan  
badla jag ne bhes re…  
tora saajan aayo tore des**_

The song ended and everyone clapped.

Ishita came down the stage and purvi said teasingly-" waise ishita…kiske liye yeh song dedicate kiya tha?"

Ishita slightly blushed and said-" kya bhabhi… aap bhi na…"

Purvi smiled and said-" waise koi ho toh bata dena.."

Ishita looked at dushyant who was talking to rajat and said-" sure bhabhi…"

Pankaj-" mind blowing performance…"

Freddy-" sahi kaha pankaj… awesome… so ab next performance h…"

Pankaj-" abhijeet sir aur tarika ki…."

Abhirika came on stage and the song played….

_**ABHIJEET-Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye**__**  
**__**Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye**__**  
**__**Ho akhiyaan kare jee hazoori**__**  
**__**Maange hai teri manzoori**__**  
**__**Kajra siyaahi, din rang jaaye**__**  
**__**Teri kastoori rain jagaaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Bas tera naam dohraaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Tera naam dohraaye**__****_

_**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Bas tera naam dohraaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Tera naam dohraaye**__****_

_**TARIKA-Jogiya jog lagake**__**  
**__**Makhra rog lagaa ke**__**  
**__**Ishq ki dhooni roz jalaaye**__**  
**__**Uthta dhuaan toh kaise chhupaaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Bas tera naam dohraaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Bas tera naam dohraaye**__****_

_**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Bas tera naam dohraaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Tera naam.. bas tera naam dohraaye**__****_

_**ABHIJEET-Odh ke dhaani reet ki chaadar**__**  
**__**Aaya tere shehar mein Ranjha tera**__**  
**__**Duniya zamaana, jhoota fasaana**__**  
**__**Jeene marne ka waada saancha mera**_

_****__**TARIKA-Ho.. sheesh-mehal na mujhko suhaaye**_

_****__**ABHIJEET-Tujh sang sookhi roti bhaaye**_

_****__**BOTH-Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Bas tera naam dohraaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Bas tera naam dohraaye**__****_

_**Chaahe bhi toh bhool na paaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Bas tera naam dohraaye**__**  
**__**Man mast magan, man mast magan**__**  
**__**Tera naam.. dohraye...**_

The song ended and hall echoed with clapping…

Freddy-" nice one…kyu pankaj…"

Pankaj-" haan sir… par abhi mai kuch soch raha hu…"

Freddy-" kya?"

Pankaj-" yahi ki surprise kya h…"

Freddy-" haan… woh toh h…"

Ishita-" arrey par kaun sa surprise…"

Freddy-" abhi pata chal jaega…"

Freddy and pankaj left the stage and all were shocked to see dushyant on stage… the song started…

_**Maahi ve maahi ve, that's the way maahi ve**_

_****__**DUSHYANT-Tere maathe jhumar damke**__**  
**__**Tere kaanon baali chamke hai re**__**  
**__**Maahi ve**__**  
**__**Tere haathon kangna khanke**__**  
**__**Tere pairon paayal chhanke hai re**__**  
**__**Maahi ve**__**  
**__**Nainon se bole rabba rabba**__**  
**__**Mann mein dole rabba rabba**__**  
**__**Amrit ghole rabba rabba (POINTING PURVI)tu soniye**__**  
**__**Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve**_

_****__**That's the way maahi ve**_

_****__**RAJAT(COMING TOWARDS PURVI)-O teri aankhen kaali kaali**__**  
**__**Tera gora gora mukhda hai re**__**  
**__**Maahi ve**__**  
**__**Teri rangat jaise sona**__**  
**__**Tu chaand ka jaise tukda hai re**__**  
**__**Maahi ve**__**  
**__**Tere gaal gulaabi rabba rabba**__**  
**__**Chaal sharaabi rabba rabba**__**  
**__**Dil ki kharaabi rabba rabba tu soniye**_

_****__**RAJAT AND DUSHYANT-Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve**_

_****__**PURVI-Barse rangini kaliyaan hai maheki bheeni bheeni**__**  
**__**Baje mann mein halke halke shehnaai re**__**  
**__**Jitne hain taarein aanchal mein aa gaye saare**__**  
**__**Dil ne jaise hi li angdaayi re**_

_****__**RAJAT AND DUSHYANT-Hey, tu jo aayi sajke mehndi rachke**__**  
**__**Chal bachke o soniye**__**  
**__**Dil kitno ka khaaye dhajke o soniye**_

They went towards ishita and started dancing with her…

_****__**TRIO-Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve**_

Purvi's tayi was seeing all this and she was teary. She went towards purvi and started singing…_**  
**_

_**TAYI-Chanda meri chanda tujhe kaise main yeh samjhaaoon**__**  
**__**Mujhe lagti hai tu kitni pyaari re**__**  
**__**Mujhe lagti hai tu kitni pyaari re**__**  
**__**O khushiyaan jitni hain, sab dhoond dhoondke laaoon**__**  
**__**Teri doli ke sang kar doon saari re**__**  
**__**Teri doli ke sang kar doon saari re**_

Purvi hugged her and she too hugged purvi. Rajat and dushyant went towards them to lighten the situation.

_****__**BOTH-Hey, tu jo aayi sajke mehndi rachke**__**  
**__**Chal bachke o soniye**__**  
**__**Dil kitno ka khaaye dhajke o soniye**__**  
**__**Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve**_

_****__**DUSHYANT (MOVING AROUND ISHITA)-Tere maathe jhumar damke**__**  
**__**Tere kaanon baali chamke hai re**__**  
**__**Maahi ve**_

_****__**RAJAT-Hey, tere haathon kangna khanke**__**  
**__**Tere pairon paayal chhanke hai re**__**  
**__**Maahi ve**_

_****__**BOTH-Nainon se bole rabba rabba**__**  
**__**Mann mein dole rabba rabba**__**  
**__**Amrit ghole rabba rabba o soniye**__**  
**__**Jind maahi ve, jind maahi ve**__**  
**__**Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve  
Jind maahi ve soni soni aaja maahi ve**__**  
**__**Everybody say soni soni aaja maahi ve**_

The song ended and everyone enjoyed the function. After that, all the guest went one by one and rajat went to drop purvi. Only dushyant was left.

Dushyant-" achcha aunty ab mai chalta hu…"

RM-" theek h… ishita dushaynt ko baahar tak chod aao…"

Ishita-" ji mami…"

Ishyant went outside and dushyant said-" waise aaj maza baht aaya…"

Ishita-" sahi kaha sir… kal toh aur kaam h… sangeet ka…"

Dushyant-" hmmm…"

Ishita-" waise mere paas ek plan h…"

Dushyant-" kya?"

Ishta told dushyant something and dushyant said-" nice idea ishita…"

Ishita-" thank you…"

Dushyant-" waise ek baat kahu…"

Ishita-" kya?"

Dushyant-" tum dance bahut achcha karti ho… aur…"

Ishita-" aur…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" aur…"

Saying this, he went from there… leaving ishita confused.

**IN RAJAT'S CAR;**

Rajvi has reached purvi's house but they were talking in the car

Purvi-" thank you sooo much rajat…"

Rajat-" purvi please… tum mujhe thanks kehna band kar do… ab tum meri zimmedari ho… aur tumhari khushi ke mai apni jaan…"

Purvi instantly kept her hand on his mouth and said-" aisi baat mat kariye…"

Rajat removed her hand and said while smiling-" achcha theek h… nai karunga…"

They hugged each other and purvi said-" I love you rajat…"

Rajat kissed the top of her head and said-" I love you too purvi…"

They separated and purvi kissed his cheek and said-" good night…"

Rajat smiled and said-" good night purvi…"

Purvi got down the car and after she went inside her house, rajat drove towards his house.

….

….

….

….

***…***

**So… hope aap sabko chapter pasand aaya ho….**

**And dear sharayu hope tum mujhse katti na karo…**

**Will post the next one soon…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**_****_


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Guests, samina, rajvi21, JannatFairy, loveukavin, mithi, Rajvigirl, Kavin Vivek's Shruti, AreejSachinLover, PurpleAngel1, crazyforpurvi, Dushu's Shreya, RK Sweety, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Nia757, Harman, kshayaartist, saney, Guest NL, parise22... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 20**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

_****_**NEXT MORNING;**

Everyone was busy in the preparation of sangeet when dushyant got a call from his khabri.

Dushyant (on phone)-" haan bolo… achcha theek h mai aata hu…"

He disconnected the call and went towards rajat.

Dushyant-" rajat… mai khabri se mil ke aa raha hu… kuch information mili h…"

Rajat-" theek h… par jaldi aana."

Dushaynt went from there and rajat, without anyone's notice, went towards the room where purvi was present.

He was about to enter the room when he felt that purvi was talking with someone. He peeped in and saw ishita.

Rajat (in low voice)-" yeh yaha kya kar rahi h…ab kya karu?"

Ishita and purvi were talking when they heard some noise.

Purvi-" yeh aawaz kaisi?"

Ishita-" mai dekhti hu bhabhi."

Ishita went out of the room and rajat entered in.

Purvi (stunned)-" rajat aap?"

Rajat came towards her and held her waist and he said-" haan… tumse milne aaya hu…"

Purvi blushed and said-" koi dekh lega…"

Rajat smiled naughtily and said-" toh dekhne do… after all tum meri would be wife ho…"

Purvi kept her hand on his chest and said-" toh mere would be husband ji… thoda wait kariye…"

Rajat-" wahi toh nai hota…"

Rajat cupped her face from one hand and leaned closer. Purvi too closed her eyes. They were about to kiss when they heard a voice of ishita.

Ishita-" baahar toh koi nai h bha… oooppsss…. Sorry…"

Rajvi immediately separated and purvi blushed while rajat said-" ishita… tum… tumhe kabaab mei haddi banne ka shauk kyu h?"

Ishita-" arrey mujhe kya pata tha ki tum yaha ho.. agar pata hota toh nai aati…"

Before rajat could say anything, he got a call.

Rajat-" dushyant ki call…( receiving the call)… hello…"

Dushyant-" ra… rajat…"

Rajat-" dushyant… kya hua tumhe…"

Dushyant( breathing heavily)-" help… me… please…"

Rajat-" dushyant…"

The call got disconnected and ishita said in tensed voice-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" dushaynt kisi problem mei h… humei abhi uska phone track karna hoga…"

The trio came down the hall and tracked dushyant's phone. They all went there and started looking for him.

Ishita went inside the factory where dushyant's mobile was tracked. She saw that dushaynt was lying on the floor in unconscious state.

Ishita rushed towards him and said-" dushyant sir…" but he was not responding.

Ishita (screaming)-" abhijeet sir… rajat… "

They all came towards ishita and saw dushyant like this. They took him to the hospital.

**IN THE HOSPITAL;**

Abhijeet, rajat and ishita were waiting when doctor came out of the room.

Rajat-" doctor… dushyant theek h?"

Doctor-" ghabraiye mat… bas chloroform ki wajah se yeh behosh ho gaye the aur sir pe thodi chot h… inhe hosh aa gaya h… aap log mil sakte h…"

Abhijeet-" thank you doctor…"

They went inside the room and saw dushyant lying on the bed and his eyes were closed. Rajat came towards him and said-" dushyant…"

Dushyant slowly opened his eyes and saw them.

Abhijeet-" theek ho?"

Dushyant-" haan sir… mai theek hu…"

Abhijeet-" theek h… mai discharge papers ready karata hu…"

Saying this, abhijeet went and a nurse came in.

Nurse-" patient ke liye medicine laani h…"

Rajat-" laiye sister… mai le aata hu… (to dushyant) medicine le kar aa raha hu…"

Dushyant smiled and rajat went from there. Dushyant saw ishita and noticed that her eyes were wet.

Ishita came towards him and said-" aap theek h?"

Dushyant-" mai toh theek hu… par tumhe kya hua?"

Ishita-" matlab…"

Dushyant-" matlab itni serious kyu ho?"

Ishita-" aap hospital bed pe lete h sir… mai serious nah u toh kya bhangra karu…"

Dushaynt smiled and said-" not a bad idea…"

Ishita glared him but she too smiled and said-" theek h… to aaj aapko bhangra bhi kar ke dikha dungi…"

Dushyant was confused and rajat and abhijeet entered.

Rajat-" chalo… discharge mil gaya…"

Trio went towards the guest house.

**IN THE EVENING;**

Everyone got ready for sangeet and came in the hall and were enjoying snacks when RM came towards rajat and said-" beta… ishita kaha h?"

Rajat-" pata nai mummy… hogi yahi kahi…"

RM-" sab jagah dekha par dikhai nai de rahi…"

Suddenly the lights went off and they all heard a voice…

Voice-" Namaste… salaam… good evening everyone… hope you all are enjoying… so shuru kate h aaj ka sangeet ka karyakram…."

Light came and all were shocked to see ishita and the music started…

_**I like dandiya  
I like garba  
But, if you re**__**al**__**ly wanna party  
Throw your hands up and twist'em around  
Do the bhangra everybody  
Common and do the bhangra everybody**_

_**I like dandiya  
I like garba  
But, if you really wanna party  
Throw your hands up and twist'em around  
Do the bhangra everybody  
Common and do the bhangra everybody**_

Ishita stated dancing in Punjabi style and dushyant smiled seeing her….

_**ISHITA-Nothing like my jatt mahiya  
Nothing like my mutyaara  
Nothing like some kangna shangna  
And long da l**__**ashk**__**hara  
Booggie te woogie main gidda kholna**_

_**I toh go crazy ke j**__**ab**____**vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_**I toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_**Dholon ke beeaton pe main tha dolna**_

Dushyant too joined her in dancing…

_**DUSHYANT-Haaye s**__**haram**____**c**__**hadd**____**ke, laga jh**__**atak**__**e  
Hai isme nothing wrong**_

_**BOTH-I toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_**I like dandiya  
I like garba  
But, if you really wanna party  
Throw your hands up and twist'em around  
Do the bhangra everybody  
Common and do the bhangra everybody**_

_**ISHITA-Aye baaja, te gaaja,  
Te ghodi, te shamiyana,  
Laddu te shaadu,  
Te lassi, te**____**khaana**____**vaana  
Happiness makkhan maar ke ho gayi multiply**_

_**Chacha, te chachi, te maami  
Te beeji viji, te hothon pe laali  
Te phonon mein 3g vg  
Show shaa vaali garm hawa pe kardi raindi fly  
Chhetti champagneon ki dhakkan kholna**_

_**I toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_**I toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_**Dholon ke beeaton pe main tha dolna**_

_**BOTH-Haaye sharam chadd ke, laga jhatake  
Hai isme nothing wrong**_

_**I toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_Ishyant went towards rajvi…._

_**DUSHYANT-Yeh jodi  
**__**Jannat**__**on ki lage meherbaani**_

_**ISHITA-Yeh Jodi  
Haan mujhe bhi aisi jodi hai banani**_

_**DUSHYANT(WENT TOWARDS THE FLOOR)-Yeh jodi  
Apni hatheli aur lakeerein saath saath hai  
Jinpe mu**__**baar**__**ak**____**barsaat**__**ein  
Kayanaat karti hai**_

_**Baant mithaiyaan, lakhh badhaaiyaan  
May you live long**_

_**ISHITA( STANDING AT HER PLACE)-Kahoon Rabb ko hazaron shukraana  
Gar mein bhi nazare nazrana  
Kare tere varga hi,  
Tere jaisa hi changa m**__**aah**__**iya**_

_**(COMING TO HER SENSES)  
Senti main hoti aur mental dholna**_

_**I toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_**I toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_**Booggie te wooggie main gidda gholna**_

_**I toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_**I toh go crazy ke jab vajde  
Punjabi wedding song**_

_**Punjabi wedding song**_

_**Punjabi wedding song**_

All of them clapped and RM said-" kya shuruwaat hui h sangeet ki…"

Tayi-" sahi kaha aapne…"

Ishita (to dushyant)-" maine kaha tha na sir… aaj aapko bhangra dikha dungi…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" tum dance bahut achcha karti ho…"

Ishita-" yeh toh aapne kal bhi kaha tha… aur kuch aur bhi keh rahe the…"

Dushyant-" aahhmmm… function ko aage badhate h…"

Without waiting for the reply dushyant went from there and ishita smiled.

Dushyant-" jaisa ki aapne dekha… sangeet ki bahit achchi shuruwaat hui h… toh issi ko aage badhate hue… let's play a game…"

Abhijeet-" kaisa game?"

Dushyant-" aap sab log baithiye…"

All of them settled and pankaj took hold of the mike.

Pankaj-" toh ab mere saamne do bowls h… ek mei boys ka… aur ek mei girls ka naam likha h… jiska naam jiske saath aaega… use saath mei perfoem karna hoga…agreed."

All-" agreed…"

Pankaj-" freddy sir… aaiye…"

Freddy came on stage and pankaj said-" ab aap isme se chit uthaiye…"

Freddy picked one chit from boy's bowl and one from girls…

Freddy-" toh pehli performance hogi…abhijeet sir aur ishita ki…"

All of them clapped and they went towards the stage and the song started…

_**ABHIJEET-Badtameezee ek bimari hai  
Ek aisi bimari  
Jo dheere dheere waqt ke saath  
Budhaape mein badal jaati hai  
Main kehta hoon jab tak budhaapa nahi aata  
Thodi badtameezee hi kar lete hai**__****_

_**Paan main pudeena dekha**__**  
**__**Naak ka nageena dekha**__**  
**__**Chikni chameli dekhi**____**  
**__**Chikna kameena dekha**__**  
**__**Chaand ne cheater hoke cheat kiya toh**__**  
**__**Saare taare bole gilli gilli akhaa**__****_

_**Pa para para...**__**  
**__**Meri baat, teri baat**__**  
**__**Zyada baatein boori baat**__**  
**__**Thaali mein katora leke**__**  
**__**Aaloo bhat, Muri bhat**__**  
**__**Mere peeche kisi ne repeat kiya toh**__**  
**__**Saala maine tere muh pe maara mukka**__****_

_**Ispe bhoot koi chadha hai**__**  
**__**Theharna jaane naa**__**  
**__**Ab toh kya buraa kyaa bhalaa hai**__**  
**__**Fark pehchaane naa**__**  
**__**Zidd pakad ke khadaa hai kambakht**__**  
**__**Chhodna jaane naa**__****_

_**Badtameez dil, batameez dil, batamiz dil**__**  
**__**Maane na, maane na**__**  
**__**Badtameez dil, batameez dil, batamiz dil**__**  
**__**Maane na, maane na**__****_

_**Yeh jo haal hai, sawaal hai, kamaal hai**__**  
**__**Jaane na jaane na**__**  
**__**Badtameez dil, battameez dil badtameez dil**__**  
**__**Maane naa..**__****_

_**Hawa mein Havana dekha**__**  
**__**Dhimka falaana dekha**__**  
**__**Seeng ka Singhara khaake**__**  
**__**Sher ka ghuraana dekha**__**  
**__**Poori duniya ka gol gol chakkar leke**__**  
**__**Maine duniya ko maara dhakka**__****_

_**Pa para para..**__**  
**__**Hey Bollywood Hollywood very very jolly good**__**  
**__**Raayi ke pahaad par teen futa liliput**__**  
**__**Mere peeche kisi ne repeat kiya toh**__**  
**__**Saala maine tere muh pe maara mukka**__****_

_**Ayaashi ke one way se khudko**__**  
**__**Modna jaane naa**__**  
**__**Kambal bewajah sharam ka**__**  
**__**Odhna jaane naa**__**  
**__**Zidd pakad ke khadha hai kambakht**__**  
**__**Chodhna jaane na... Haha..**__****_

_**Badtameez dil, batameez dil, batamiz dil**__**  
**__**Maane na, maane na**__**  
**__**Badtameez dil, batameez dil, batamiz dil**__**  
**__**Maane na, maane na**__****_

_**ISHITA-Aaj saare, chaand taare**__**  
**__**Bann gaye hai disco lights**__**  
**__**Jal ke, bujha ke humko bula ke**__**  
**__**Keh rahe hai, Party all nights**_

_****__**BOTH-Naata betuki dillagi se, todna jaane na**__**  
**__**Aane wale kal ki fikar se, judna jaane na**__**  
**__**Zidd pakad ke khada hai kambakht**__**  
**__**Chodhna jaane na... Haha..**__****_

_**Badtameez dil, batameez dil, batamiz dil**__**  
**__**Maane na, maane na**__**  
**__**Badtameez dil, batameez dil, batamiz dil**__**  
**__**Maane na, maane na**__****_

_**Yeh jo haal hai, sawaal hai, kamaal hai**__**  
**__**Jaane na jaane na**__**  
**__**Badtameez dil, battameez dil badtameez dil**__**  
**__**Maane naa..**_

The hall echoed with clappings and pankaj said-" lovely performance… toh ab next up is…"

Freddy picked the chit and said-" daya sir and purvi…"

They came on stage and the song played…

_**My desi girl… my desi girl…  
My desi girl… my desi girl…**_

_**DAYA-Jhumka gira de, jo mila le agar woh nazar se nazar  
mita de  
nach ke dikha de, sabki dhadkan ke kadam se kadam  
mila le  
lehro si chaal ke jaal bicha de  
dil ko tute haal bana de  
saare deewane maaane… na dekhi koi aisi girl  
dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
ain't nobody like my desi girl  
dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
sabko soni saadi desi girl  
who is the hottest girl in the world  
My desi girl… my desi girl…  
thumka lagaiy ke she'll rock your world  
My desi girl… my desi girl**_

_**DAYA-pade kamar pe jo nazar  
saare sapno mei rang bhar jaaye  
jo thaan le woh haath toh  
hans ke hi aashique marjaaye**_

_**PURVI-dhundho jahaan mei chaahe kahi  
na tumko milegi koi aisi girl**_

_**DAYA- dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
ain't nobody like my desi girl  
dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
sabko soni saadi desi girl  
who is the hottest girl in the world  
My desi girl… my desi girl…  
thumka lagaiy ke she'll rock your world  
My desi girl… my desi girl**_

_**PURVI-jahaan jahaan bhi jaau mai  
saari nazre toh peeche peeche aaye  
ruko zara mai jo yahaan  
thandi thandi saari saari saanse tham jaaye  
sabki nigaaho ne hai kaha  
ki khwaabo mei hai dekhi mere jiasi girl  
dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
ain't nobody like a desi girl  
dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
sabko soni lagti desi girl  
who is the hottest girl in the world  
My desi girl… my desi girl…  
thumka lagaiy ke she'll rock your world  
My desi girl… my desi girl**_

_**DAYA- Jhumka gira de, jo mila le agar woh nazar se nazar  
mita de  
nach ke dikha de, sabki dhadkan ke kadam se kadam  
mila le  
lehro si chaal ke jaal bicha de  
dil ko tute haal bana de  
saare deewane maaane… na dekhi koi aisi girl  
dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
ain't nobody like my desi girl  
dekhi lakh lakh pardesi girl  
sabko soni saadi desi girl  
who is the hottest girl in the world  
My desi girl… my desi girl…  
thumka lagaiy ke she'll rock your world  
My desi girl… my desi girl**_

The song ended and all of them clapped.

Freddy-" bhai wah… sachmei desi performance… toh ab agli baari h…"

Pankaj-" dushyant sir aur dr. tarika ki…"

Dushyant and tarika came on stage and song started…

_**Sahibaan meherbaan kadardaan  
dil thaam ke baithiye  
kyunki ab aapke saamne aa rahi hai  
agra ki azeem fankaara  
mallika-e-husn noor-e-nazar mohtarma  
MOHINI…**_

_**TARIKA-ladke o re ladke  
kaha se aaya hai re tu  
pyaara hai shakal se  
akal ka maara hai re tu  
ladke o re ladke  
kaha se aaya hai re tu  
pyaara hai shakal se  
akal ka maara hai re tu**_

_**DUSHYANT-ha jal gayi… ha jal gayi  
meri baato se tu jal gayi  
ha khal gayi… tujhe khal gayi  
meri beparwaahi khal gayi  
mohtarma tu kis khet ki mooli  
hai zara bata**_

_**TARIKA-tv pe breaking news  
haaye re mera ghagra  
baghdaad se le kar delhi  
via agra  
tv pe breaking news  
haaye re mera ghagra  
baghdaad se le kar delhi  
via agra**_

_**TARIKA-mai hawa**_

_**DUSHYANT-toh ud ja**_

_**TARIKA-ghata**_

_**DUSHYANT-toh mud ja**_

_**TARIKA-kali**_

_**DUSHYANT-kaha ki**_

_**TARIKA-ada**_

_**DUSHYANT-hata bhi**_

_**TARIKA-bada besharam hai tu toh  
lakha hai bada  
yeh kamar**_

_**DUSHYANT-chupa le**_

_**TARIKA-nazar**_

_**DUSHYANT-ghuma le**_

_**TARIKA-pata**_

_**DUSHYANT-na poochu**_

_**TARIKA-umar**_

_**DUSHYANT-tu jaane**_

_**TARIKA-dekho berukhi pe kaise  
atka hai pada**_

_**DUSHYANT-ha dhal gayi re dhal gayi  
tu shaam ki tarha dhal gayi  
ha khal gayi tujhe khal gayi  
meri beparwaahi khal gayi  
mohtarma tu kis khet ki muli  
hai zara bata  
bematlab ki…. Bematlab ki bakwaas  
tera ghagra  
baghdaad ho ya ho delhi  
via agra**_

_**TARIKA- tv pe breaking news  
haaye re mera ghagra  
baghdaad se le kar delhi  
via agra**_

_**TARIKA-mai nasha**_

_**DUSHYANT-utar ja**_

_**TARIKA-khata**_

_**DUSHYANT-sudhar ja**_

_**TARIKA-itar**_

_**DUSHYANT-na sunghu**_

_**TARIKA- gazal**_

_**DUSHYANT-na gaayu**_

_**TARIKA-aise ban raha hai jaise  
koi toop h  
mai mazaa**_

_**DUSHYANT-na chaahu**_

_**TARIKA-sazaa**_

_**DUSHYANT-na kaatu**_

_**TARIKA-razaa**_

_**DUSHYANT-na poochu**_

_**TARIKA-jua**_

_**DUSHYANT-kyu khelu**_

_**TARIKA-hopeless hai tu phir bhi  
thodi hope hai**_

_**DUSHYANT-ha tal gayi re tl gayi  
aafat ki tarha tal gayi  
ha khal gayi tujhe khal gayi  
meri beparwaahi khal gayi  
mohtarma tu kis khel ki muli  
hai zara bata  
udti phirti afwaah h  
tera ghagra  
baghdaad ho ya ho delhi  
via agra**_

_**TARIKA- tv pe breaking news  
haaye re mera ghagra  
baghdaad se le kar delhi  
via agra**_

The song ended and the hall echoed with clapping.

Freddy-" wohoo… mazaa aa gaya… so ab agli performance h…"

Pankaj-" rajat sir aur shreya ki…"

Rajat and shreya came on stage and the song started…

_**RAJAT-bin tere sajni…  
lage jiya na…  
ho… tadap tadap jaaye  
more sab armaan…  
ho saiya ko chod ke na ja…**_

_**SHREYA- saiya re saiya re  
yeh gori baiyan baiyan re  
saiya re saiya re  
yeh gori baiyan baiyan re  
meri chudi… mera kangana  
yaad aaega tujhko sajna  
bache hai bache hai  
ab kuch pal tere kawaare**_

_**RAJAT-na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja  
na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja  
na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja  
na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja**_

_**SHREYA-ye ada haaye ye ada  
ye badan haaye surmaiye ye nayan  
haaye aur yeh jaadu  
ye nasha haaye ye nasha  
ye jalan haaye ye jalan ye chubhan  
haaye aur ye khushboo**_

_**RAJAT-teri yeh adaaye… teri yeh jawaani  
ab kaha milegi mujhko ae deewani…**_

_**SHREYA- hoye oye oye oye  
rang rangeeli… roop ki laali  
shaan pe bikhari zulf yeh kaali  
bache hai bache hai  
ab kuch pal tere kawaare**_

_**RAJAT-na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja  
na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja  
na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja  
na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja**_

_**SHREYA- bhool ja haaye ab yeh raayein kaha  
haaye ab yeh baatein kaha  
haaye sunn meri jaan  
ja re ja haaye ab yeh raahat raha  
haaye ab yeh chaahat kaha  
haaye pyaase mehmaan  
**_

_**RAJAT-aise na daga de  
aise na sazaa de  
chain aaye zara  
aise koi dua de**_

_**SHREYA-hoye oye oye oye  
mera jhumka… mera thumka  
milne waala ab nahi tumka**_

_**bache hai bache hai  
ab kuch pal tere kawaare**_

_**SHREYA-na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja  
na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja**_

_**RAJAT-na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja**_

_**SHREYA-na re saiyaan ko chod ke na ja**_

The song ended and all of them clapped.

Pankaj-" abhi ek performance baaki h… kiski? Arrey jiska sangeet h usi ki… so please put your hands together for rajat sir and purvi…"

Rajvi came on stage and they stated couple dance…

_**Shining in the shade in sun like**_

_**A pearl upon the ocean**_

_**Come and feel me.. How feel me**_

_**Shining in the shade in sun like**_

_**A pearl upon the ocean**_

_**Come on heal me.. Go heal me**_

_**Thinking about the lovin making**_

_**And life sharing come and feel me**_

_**How feel me**_

_**Shining in the shade in sun like**_

_**A pearl upon the ocean**_

_**Come on feel me**_

_**Come on heal me..**_

_**PURVI-Hua jo tubhi mera mera**_

_**Tera jo ikraar hua**_

_**To kyun na main bhi keh doon keh doon**_

_**Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua**_

_**RAJAT-Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon**_

_**Jab se mila hoon**_

_**Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon**_

_**Jab se mila hoon**_

_**Shining in the shade in sun like**_

_**A pearl upon the ocean**_

_**Come and feel me.. How feel me**_

_**Shining in the shade in sun like**_

_**A pearl upon the ocean**_

_**Come on heal me.. Go heal me**_

_**RAJAT-Waise to mann mera, pehli bhi raaton mein**_

_**Aksar hi chahat ke haan**_

_**Sapne sanjonta tha**_

_**Pehle bhi dhadkan ye, dhun koi gaati thi**_

_**Par ab jo hota hai woh, pehle na hota tha**_

_**PURVI-Hua hai tujhe jo bhi jo bhi**_

_**Mujhe bhi is baar hua**_

_**To kyun na main bhi, keh doon keh doon**_

_**Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua**_

_**RAJAT-Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon**_

_**Jab se mila hoon**_

_**Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon**_

_**Jab se mila hoon**_

_**RAJAT-Aankhon se choo lun ke bahein tarasti hain**_

_**Dil ne pukara hai haan, ab to chale aao**_

_**Aaoge shabnam ki boonde barasti hain**_

_**Mausam ishara hai haan, ab to chale aao**_

_**PURVI-Baahon mein dhalein, baahein.. Baahein..**_

_**Baahon ka jaise haar hua**_

_**Haa manaa maine mana mana**_

_**Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua**_

_**RAJAT-Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon**_

_**Jab se mila hoon**_

_**Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon**_

_**Jab se mila hoon**_

_**Shining in the shade in sun like**_

_**A pearl upon the ocean**_

_**Come and feel me.. How feel me**_

_**Shining in the shade in sun like**_

_**A pearl upon the ocean**_

_**Come on heal me.. Go heal me**_

_**Thinking about the lovin making**_

_**And life sharing come and feel me**_

_**How feel me**_

_**Shining in the shade in sun like**_

_**A pearl upon the ocean**_

_**Come on feel me**_

_**Come on heal me...**_

The song ended with rajvi hugging each other. They came to reality when they heard voice of clapping. Purvi blushed and went down the stage and rajat too came down the floor.

RM- " ab chalo sab khaana kha lo… "

They all went to have dinner with little chit- chat and then all of them went back to their respective house….

….

….

….

….

***….***

**PHEW… finally wrote it… hope aap sabko pasand aaya ho…**

**Will post the next chapter soon…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Guest NL, JannatFairy, Guests, Kavin Vivek's Shruti, Dushu's Shreya, mithi, Rajvigirl, loveukavin, Nia757, iCoco Girl, PurpleAngel1, parise22, Anubhab Kavin Fan, Harman, kshayaartist, KAVIN'S Aniya, baby doll... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Here is the next chapter and it's a filler one…**

**Chapter 21**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Rajat got ready for the bureau and went towards to have breakfast but was shocked to see dushaynt.

Rajat smiled and said-" hey… good morning…"

Dushyant too smiled and said-" good morning…"

Rajat-" tum yaha kab aaye?"

RM-" maine bulaaya h…"

Rajat sat down with them. Meanwhile, ishita also came towards dining table.

Ishita-" good morning everyone."

All-" good morning…"

She sat down and RM said-" ishita, tum aaj bureau nai jaa rahi ho…"

Ishita-" par kyu mami…"

RM-" arrey… tumhari bhai ki shaadi hone waali h… aur saari taiyaariya karni h…"

Ishita-" woh toh h mami… par maine abhi join kiya h… pata nai ACP sir chutti denge ki nai…"

RM-" de di h… maine kal unse baat ki thi ki tumhe aur dushyant ko aaj ki chutti de de…taaki tum dono guest house dekhne ja sako…"

Ishyant looked at each other and dushyant said-" theek h aunty… jaisa aap kahe…"

Rajat-" theek h phir mai nikalta hu…"

RM-" itni jaldi?"

Rajat-" woh…"

Ishita (teasingly)-" arrey mami… ab toh bhabhi se milne ka bahana chahiye…"

RM and ishyant laughed and rajat blushed and said-" kya ishita… tum bhi na… ab mai nikalta hu…"

Rajat went from there while smiling and RM said-" achcha beta ab mai purvi ki tayi se milne ja rahi hu…. Kuch baat karni h… tum dono bhi naashta karke guest house dekhne chale jaana…"

Dushyant-" theek h aunty…"

RM went from there and ishyant continued eating. There was awkward silence prevailing and finally dushyant said-" ishita…"

Ishita looked up at him and said-" haan…"

Dushyant-" humein guest houses ki list bana leni chahiye…"

Ishita-" theek h sir…"

They finished breakfast and went to see the guest houses.

**AT PURVI'S HOUSE;**

Purvi got ready and after having breakfast she said to her tayi-" achcha tayi… mai nikalti hu…"

Tayi-" theek h beta."

Meanwhile, rajat arrived and was about to ring the bell when the door got opened.

Purvi (stunned)-" aap?"

Rajat smiled and said-" haan… woh tumhe pick karne aaya tha… chalein?"

Purvi smiled and they both went towards his car and rajat started driving.

Rajat-" waise purvi…"

Purvi-" haan…"

Rajat-" zara apni seat ke peeche dekhna…"

Purvi looked at him confusingly and then at the back of her seat. She was stunned to see a gift wrap. She took it and opened it and saw a beautiful heat shaped pendand. In the middle of the heart, it was written **R n P**.

Rajat-" kaisa h?"

Purvi-" bahut pretty h…"

Rajat-" toh pehno ise…"

Purvi-" aap hi pehna dijiye…"

Rajat looked at her and smiled. He stopped the car and took the pendant and made purvi to wear that. They looked at each other and shared an eye-lock…

_**Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai**__**  
**__**Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai**_

_**Bas teri bas teri dhoom dhaam hai**__**  
**__**Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)**_

_**Har jagah ab dikkhe tu**__**  
**__**Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai**_

_**Bas teri bas teri dhoom dhaam hai**__**  
**__**Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)**_

_**Zara pooch kya dil me mere subaho shaam hai**_

_**Bas teri, bas teri dhoom dhaam hai**__**  
**__**Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)**_

_**Har jagah ab dikkhe tu**__**  
**__**Apne dil ka bhi kaam tamaam hai**_

_**Bas teri, bas teri dhoom-dhaam hai**__**  
**__**Bas teri bas teri dhoom (x2)**__**  
**_

They came to reality when they heard sound of horns from the back. Rajvi blushed and rajat started the car and they drove towards the bureau.

**MEANWHILE: AT GANESH UDYAAN GUEST HOUSE;**

Ishyant reached there and went towards manager.

Manager-" good morning sir… mam… how may I help you…"

Ishita-" good morning… woh humei guest house book karana tha…"

Manager-" ji… kab se…"

Dushyant-" functions kal shaam se h… toh kal se hi…"

Manager-" ji theek h… aap log ek baar dekh lijiye…"

They went to see the guest house.

Manager-" yaha pe 8 rooms h… aur do halls h… pool side bhi h…"

Ishita-" waise dekhne mei toh sahi h…"

Dushyant-" haan ishita… sahi h… toh ise finalize karein?"

Manager-" aur ek baat sir…"

Dushyant-" kya?"

Manager-" hum log decorations ki bhi suvidha deta h… matlab aap designs dekh lijiye… uss hisaab se har functions mei decorations bhi karwaenge…"

Ishita-" yeh toh bahut achchi baat h… chaliye sir design dekh lete h…"

Dushyant-" haan chalo…"

They went to see designs. They looked at a design and said together-" yeh waala…"

Ishyant looked at each other and smiled.

Manager-" aap dono ki pasand bahut milti h…"

Ishita blushed slightly and dushyant said-" aap isse finalize kar dijiye aur kal subha hi hum sab yaha shift karenge…"

After finalizing the guest house ishyant were heading back towards the house when dushyant said-" ishita…"

Ishita-" haan…"

Dushyant-" lunch karne chalein?"

Ishita-" waise bhook toh mujhe bhi lagi h… theek h sir… chaliye."

They went to have lunch and when they were having lunch, a girl came towards dushyant and said-" dushuuuu…"

Ishita was stunned and so was dushyant. He smiled fakely and said-" hey… deepali…"

Deepali-" kaise ho dushu? Itne time baad… what a surprise…"

Dushyant-" yeah…"

She sat with them and said-" waise tum aur zyada handsome lag rahe ho…"

Don't know why but ishita was not liking deepali's flirting with dushyant…

Dushyant-" thanks deepali… waise tum yaha pe (in mind-'kyu?')"

Deepali-" aise hi… waise yeh kaun h?(looking towards ishita)"

Ishita-" mai…"

Dushyant (cutting her)-" yeh meri girlfriend h…"

Ishita looked at him shocked and dushyant made a pleading face.

Deepali (stunned)-" kya kaha tumne… girlfriend…"

Dushyant-" haan…"

Deepali (almost teary)-" mujhe kuch kaam yaad aa gaya… see u later… bye…"

She went from there and ishita gave dushyant a 'questioning' look.

Dushyant-" okay… woh mere college mei thi and bahut chipku h and she likes me… but bahut irritating h… sorry ishita but usse bachne ka yahi raasta samajh aaya…"

Ishita smiled and said-" it's okay…"

They had their lunch and went towards their respective house.

**MEANWHILE: IN THE BUREAU;**

Purvi was doing her work but rajat was staring her with a file in his hand.

Abhijeet-" kaha khiye ho?"

Rajat (coming to his senses)-" kahi nai sir… mai file padh raha tha…"

Abhijeet-" ulti file pakad ke…"

Rajat saw that he was holding the file upside down.

Rajat held the file properly and said-" sorry sir…"

Abhijeet smiled and patted his back saying-" hota h… hota h…"

Rajat smiled and continued his work… I mean staring purvi.

Purvi noticed this and blushed slightly.

Shreya-" kya hua purvi?"

Purvi-" kuch nai yaar…"

Shreya-" toh tere gaal tamatar lyu ho gaye…"

Purvi blushed more and shreya noticed that rajat was staring purvi.

Shreya (teasingly)-" ohooo… matlab isharo isharo mei baatein ho rahi h…"

Purvi smiled and said-" shut up shreya…"

Shreya-" yaar… abhi thoda intezaar karo… 4 din bache h abhi…"

Purvi-" shreya…"

Shreya-" okay sorry…"

After sometime, all went towards cafeteria to have lunch. When they returned, purvi saw that there was a note on her table saying…

**Aaj shaam 8 baje tak ready rehna…  
we have a date…**

**Yours and only yours… rajat…**

Purvi smiled and blushed at the same time. She looked towards rajat who was already looking at her and they smiled to each other.

**EVENING: AT RAJAT'S HOUSE;**

Rajat was selecting suit to wear for the dinner when ishita came in his room.

Ishita-" kya kar rahe ho?"

Rajat-" cupboard khol ke kya karunga… obvio kapde select kar raha hu…"

Ishita-" aaj koi date h kya?"

Rajat blushed and said-" haan…"

Ishita-" yaar mujhe pata nai tha ki tum sharmaate bhi ho…"

Rajat-" ishita…"

Ishita-" okay… par jaldi aa jaana… kal subha guest house mei shift hona h…"

Rajat-" yaar tum aur dushyant… dono ek jaise ho…"

Ishita-" means…"

Rajat-" abhi dushyant bhi mujhse yahi keh raha tha…"

Ishita-" haan toh… sahi toh keh rahe the…"

Rajat-" bada dushyant ki tarafdaari kar rahi ho…"

Ishita glared him and said-" ready ho jaao warna late ho jaoge…"

Saying this, ishita went and rajat got ready and went towards purvi's house. He ringed the bell and purvi opened the door and rajat was stunned to see her. She was wearing peach color anarkali suit, her hairs were open with curls at the end and a little make up.

Purvi blushed and said-" chaliye rajat…"

Rajat-" tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho purvi…"

Purvi blushed more and said-" chalein?"

Rajat smiled seeing her blush and said-" after you…"

They sat in the car and drove towards the hotel. After having dinner, they went towards the beach. Rajat parked his car and they both lied in the bonnet of the car with their head on the front glass and were staring the sky.

Purvi-" yeh sab kitna achcha lag raha h na…"

Rajat-" kya sab?"

Purvi kept her head on his chest and said-" yahi… yeh aasman… taare aur hum dono ek saath…"

Rajat side hugged purvi and said-" sahi kaha purvi… pata h tumhe… maine kabhi socha nai tha ki mujhe pyaar hoga…"

Purvi-" kyu?"

Rajat-" kyunki iss police ki naukari ne mujhe itna strong bana diya tha ki mere emotions almost khatam ho gaye the aur maine apne chaaro taraf ek deewar bana di thi… par purvi tum saari deewar ko todte hue seedhe mere dil mei ghus gayi… thank you purvi… mujhe phir se jeena sikhane ke liye…"

Purvi-" rajat… ab ainda aisi baat mat kariyega… jeena toh aapne mujhe sikhaya h… aapki wajah se mujhe jeene ka maksad mila… agar aap nai hote toh mujhe kabhi pyaar ka matlab nai pata chalta…"

Rajvi hugged each other tightly and rajat said-" ek waada karo mujhse purvi…"

Purvi-" kya?"

Rajat-" chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye… hum ek dusre ka saath kabhi nai chodenge…"

Purvi-" mai waada karti hu aapse rajat… kabhi aapse door nai jaungi… aur na hi aapko apne se door jaane dungi…"

Rajat-" I love you purvi…"

Purvi-" I love you too rajat…"

**MEANWHILE;**

Ishita was setting her bed and was about to sleep when she received a message from dushyant…

**Thanks ishita mujhe uss chipku se bachane ke liye…  
and good night…**

Ishita smiled and replied…

**You are welcome sir… good night to you too…**

Dushyant smiled and they both drifted to sleep thinking about today's incident…

….

….

….

….

***….***

**So… end of the chapter… hope you all liked it and zyaada boring na laga ho…**

**And I will update DIL SE after finishing this story…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Loveukavin, Guest NL, JannatFairy, iCoco Girl, Rajvigirl, Nia757, kshayaartist, crazyforpurvi, Purpleangel1, parise22, Harman, Guests, Dushu's Shreya, mithi, saney... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 22**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

All of them got setteled in the guest house and were preparing for the function in the evening. Rajat was trying to go towards purvi's room when he heard someone saying-" kaha jaa rahe ho?"

Rajat turned and saw dushyant.

Rajat (stammering)-" mai… ka..hi…. nai…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" hmmm… purvi se milne ja rahe ho na… mil lo… kyunki kal haldi ke baad nai mil paoge…"

Rajat-" kya? Par kyu?"

Dushyant-" rasam h… nibhani padegi…"

Saying this, dushyant went from there and rajat went towards purvi's room. He slightly opened the door and saw that purvi was wiping her hairs while standing in front of the mirror. He silently entered the room and locked it. He went towards purvi and hugged her from backside.

Purvi smiled and turned and said-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" kuch nai…"

Purvi kept her hands across his neck and said-" toh phir aap yaha?"

Rajat caressed her cheek and said-" tumhe dekhne aaya hu…"

Purvi (confusingly)-" kyu?"

Rajat-" kal haldi ke baad shaadi tak mil nai paenge na…issliye…"

Purvi hugged rajat and said-" toh issliye aap mujhse milne aaye h…"

Rajat hugged her back and said-" hmmm… jaldi se yeh saari rasmei khatm ho jaaye…"

They separated and rajat kissed purvi's cheek. Purvi blushed and said-" koi aa jaega rajat… jaiye…."

Rajat held her waist tightly and said-" nai… mujhe nai jaana…"

He bent slightly and started kissing her neck and purvi closed her eyes. But the next second she said-" rajat please… jaiye…"

Rajat separated and said-" no…"

He kissed her forehead, eyes, nose and was about to kiss her lips when she slightly pushed him and said-" rajat please…"

Rajat (hurt tone)-" theek h.. bye…"

Saying this, rajat went from there. Purvi tried to stop him but he went.

**IN THE HALL;**

All were busy in the decorations and preparations. Ishita was telling the decorators how to put the lightings.

Decorator-" mam… yeh lag nai raha h…"

Ishita-" rukiye mai lagaati hu…"

She herself took a strand of light and step up on the stool. She put the strand and was about to get down when she fell from the stool while screaming.

Ishita (holding her leg)-" ahhh…."

All came towards her and daya said-" kya hua?"

Ishita-" sir woh… stool se gi gayi toh… aahhh…"

Dushyant immediately sat on the floor beside ishita and started messaging her leg…

Ishita-" sir… aap…"

Dushyant-" sshhh… abhi theek ho jaega…"

The pain got less and dushyant stood up and held ishita's hand and made her to stand.

Ishita said-" thank you sir…"

Dushyant -" you are welcome…"

They both looked at each other and shared an eye- lock…

_**Waaqif toh huey tere dil ki baat se**__**  
**__**Chhupaya jise tune qaaynaat se**__**  
**__**Waaqif toh huey tere uss khayal se**__**  
**__**Chhupaya jise tune apne aap se**__**  
**__**Kahin na kahin teri aankhein,**__**  
**__**teri baatein padh rahe hain hum**__**  
**__**Kahin na kahin tere dil mein,**__**  
**__**dhadkano mein dhal rahe hain hum**__**  
**__**Tu Har Lamha.. tha mujhse juda..**__**  
**__**Chaahe door tha main.. yaa paas rahaa**__**  
**_

They both were lost in each other's eyes.

Abhijeet-" ahem.. ahem…"

Daya-" aachhheee…."

They both came to reality and dushyant left ishita's hand and they continued their work while blushing slightly.

**AFTERNOON;**

All were gathered in the dining area and were having lunch. All were talking casually except rajvi. Rajat was eating silently and purvi was looking at him with tensed face.

Ishita-" bhabhi…"

Purvi (coming to her senses)-" huh…"

Ishita-" kya hua?"

Purvi-" kuch nai ishita…"

Ishita-" kuch nai toh kha kyu nai rahi h?"

Rajat heard these words and stopped eating for a second but again started eating without paying attention to purvi.

Purvi saw rajat and said almost teary-" mujhe bhook nai lagi h…"

Shreya-" kyu? Sab theek h na purvi…"

Purvi-" haan… bas thoda sir dard ho raha h… I think mujhe thoda rest karna chahiye…"

Rajat stopped eating and looked at her. She left the table and went towards her room.

Dushyant (whispering to rajat)-" rajat… kya hua h?"

Rajat said while looking at purvi who was going towards her room-" kuch bhi toh nai…"

And they continued eating.

**IN PURVI'S ROOM;**

She entered in her room and started crying.

Purvi-" budhdhu hu mai ekdum… naraaz kar diya na rajat ko…ab mai kya karu… unhe fark bhi nai pad raha mere khaane ya na khaane se… sab meri galti h…"

Suddenly she heard a voice-" purvi…"

Purvi wiped her tears and turned. She was shocked to see rajat standing with plate full of food. He kept the food on the table and purvi said-" ra…rajat…"

Rajat went towards her and she said-" I'm sor…"

Rajat (cutting her)-" ssshhh... please sorry mat kehna… in fact galti meri h… mai hi bewajah tumse naraaz ho gaya… I'm sorry…"

Purvi hugged rajat as tightly as possible and rajat too hugged her back.

Rajat-" chalo ab khaana kha lo…"

Purvi separated and they both sat on the bed and fed each other.

After finishing the food, purvi said-" rajat ab aap mujhse naraaz mat hoiyega…."

Rajat smiled and said-" nai hounga…"

Purvi-" pakka promise…"

Rajat held her hand and said-" pakka promise."

Purvi too smiled and they got up from the bed and rajat said-" ab tum rest kar lo… shaam ko function h…"

Rajat turned to go when purvi said-" rajat…"

Rajat (turning)-" haan…"

Purvi came closer to him, cupped his face and kissed him. This was unexpected for him, but he too closed his eyes and responded back.

They separated after few minutes and rajat looked at her smiling. Purvi blushed and looked down. Rajat kissed her forehead and went towards his room.

**IN THE EVENING;**

All got ready for the function and were re-checking things when purvi came down along with ishita. Rajat's gaze turned towards her and he was stunned to see her. She was wearing mehendi colored lehenga with golden work and hair tied into plates with matching accessories and make-up…

_**Aankhon ki guztaakhiya… maaf ho…  
aankhon ki guztaakhiya… maaf ho…**_

Purvi came down and sat on the couch and mehendiwaali started applying mehendi on her hands and rajat was staring her…

_**Ek tuk tumhe dekhti hai…  
jo baat kehna chaahe zubaan…  
tumse yeh wo kehti hai…**_

Purvi noticed that rajat was staring her. She looked at him and blushed while looking down…

_**Aankhon ki… sharmo hayaa… maaf ho  
tumhe dekh ke jhukti h…  
uthi aankhein jo baat na keh sake  
jhuki aankhein wo kehti hai…**_

_**Aankhon ki guztaakhiyaa… maaf ho…**_

After finishing mehendi, they all started dancing on the floor. At an instant, rajvi came facing each other and rajat pulled purvi at the side of the hall where no one can see them…rajat kissed the corner of her lips…

_**Kaajal ka ek til tumhare laboon pe laga du…  
( kissing her eyes) chanda aur suraj ki nazro se tumko bacha lu…  
( hugging her) palko ki chilman mei aayo mai tumko chupa lu…  
khayaalo ki… yeh shokhiya… maaf ho…  
**_

They separated and purvi ran while blushing and rajat smiled to himself…

_**Har dam tumhe sochti hai  
jab hosh mei hota hai sama  
madhosh yeh karti hai…**_

_**Aankhon ki… sharmo haya… maaf ho**_

The function ended and all of them settled to have dinner. Rajat sat next to purvi and started feeding her as mehendi was applied on her hands and purvi was staring him with smile…

_**Yeh zindagi aapki hi amaanat rahegi…  
dil mei sada aapki hi mohabatt rahegi…  
in saanso ko aapki hi zarurat rahegi…**_

_**Iss dil ki naadayaniya… maaf ho…**_

Rajat looked at her and they both shared an eye-lock…

_**Yeh meri kahaan… sunti hai  
yeh pal pal jo hoti hai bepal sanam  
toh sapne naye bunti hai…**_

_**Aankhon ki…  
aankhon ki…  
guztaakhiyaan maaf ho…  
sharmo haya… maaf ho…**_

Eye- lock continues till they heard fake coughing. They came to their senses and looked that everyone was seeing them with naughty smile on their faces which made rajvi to blush…

Abhijeet-" bhai intezaar karo rajat… abhi shaadi parso h…"

Daya-" arrey abhijeet dekh lene do… kal haldi ke baad kaha mil paega…"

This made all to laugh and rajvi to blush more.

After finishing dinner, all went to their respective rooms.

Purvi came in her room and went to change in the washroom. When she came out of the washroom, she saw a present lying on the bed. She took it and unwrapped it and saw a box. She opened it and saw a beautiful diamond bracelet. She touched it gently and suddenly she heard a voice-" kaisa h?"

Purvi turned and saw rajat standing. She smiled and said-" bahut pretty h…"

Rajat came towards her, took the bracelet and made her to wear that and said-" ab yeh aur pretty lag raha h…"

Tears appeared in purvi's eyes and she hugged him while sobbing.

Rajat hugged her back and said-" kya hua purvi?"

Purvi-" kuch nai…"

Rajat-" toh phir tum ro kyu rahi ho…"

Purvi-" yeh toh khushi ke aansu h… pata h rajat aaj tak mujhe kabhi kisi ne itna special feel nai karwaaya…"

Rajat separated and said-" special toh tum ho purvi…"

He cupped her face and said-" ab yeh rona band karo aur so jaao… subha haldi ki rasam h…"

Purvi-" aur uske baad shaadi tak hum ek dusre se nai mil sakte…"

Rajat pouted and said-" aisi rasme kyu hoti h yaar.."

Purvi smiled seeing rajat like this and said-" ab jaiye… mujhe neend aa rahi h…"

Rajat kissed her forehead and said-" good night…"

Purvi-" good night."

Rajat went towards his room.

Here, ishita was not feeling sleepy. So, she went towards terrace but there she saw someone standing. She went towards the person and said-" hello… kaun h?"

Person turned and ishita was stunned to see that he is dushyant.

Ishita-" aap?"

Dushyant-" haan woh neend nai aa rahi thi… issliye… aur tum?"

Ishita-" mujhe bhi neend nai aa rahi thi…"

Dushyant-" hmmm… waise tumhara pair kaisa h…"

Ishita-" matlab sir…"

Dushyant-" arrey tumhe sprain ho gaya tha na subha… issliye…"

Ishita-" oh… haan sir ab theek h…waise thanks…"

Dushyant-" kisliye?"

Ishita-" aapne woh subha mai gir gayi toh… (she was lacking words)…"

Dushyant-" dosti mei no sorry… no thank you…"

Ishita-" hum dost kab bane?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" toh ab ban jaate h…(extending his hand) dushyant hemraaj…"

Ishita too smiled and said while keeping her hand in his-" ishita verma…"

They both shook hands and after talking a little, they went towards their respective rooms after bidding good night to each other….

….

….

….

….

***….***

**Hope aap sabko yeh chapter pasand aaya ho… so read and review…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Guests, loveukavin, Kavin Vivek's Shruti, JannatFairy, Dushu's Shreya, Rajvigirl, mithi, Nia757, PurpleAngel1, crazyforpurvi, kshayaartist, parise22, Harman, Guest NL, Anubhab Kavin Fan, mystery reader... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter 23**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

All were doing preparation for haldi and after that they went to get ready. Purvi was getting ready in her room when she received a message from rajat…

**Pool side pe aa jao… want to meet you…**

Purvi smiled and, without anyone's notice, she went towards poolside but there she saw no one was present.

Purvi's POV-' yeh rajat mujhe bula ke khud kaha chalein gaye?'

She turned to go but bumped into someone. She looked up and found HIM. He also looked at her and they shared an eye-lock…

_**Main tenu samjhawan ki**__**  
**__**Na tere bina lagda jee**__**  
**__**Main tenu samjhawan ki**__**  
**__**Na tere bina lagda jee**__**  
**__**Tu ki jaane pyaar mera**__**  
**__**Main karoon intezar tera**__**  
**__**Tu dil tui-yon jaan meri**__****_

_**Main tenu samjhava ki**__**  
**__**Na tere bina lagda jee**__**  
**__**Tu ki jaane pyaar mera**__**  
**__**Main karoon intezar tera**__**  
**__**Tu dil tui yon jaan meri**__**  
**__**Main tenu samjhawa ki**__**  
**__**Na tere bina lagda jee**__**  
**_

Purvi came out of the eye-lock first. She blushed and looked down. Rajat smiled and gently lifted her chin and she came facing him.

Purvi-" aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaaya?"

Rajat held her waist and said-" aise hi… tumse milna tha… kal raat se miley nai na…"

Purvi kept her hand across his neck and said-" toh phir kal shaadi tak kaise intezaar karenge…"

Rajat-" pata nai…"

They smiled and rajat said-" waise haldi ki rasam shuru ho gayi h…"

Purvi (confusingly)-" abhi toh time h na…"

Rajat smiled and left purvi and showed her his hand in which haldi was present. Purvi looked at her waist and saw that haldi was applied on it. She blushed and rajat said-" maine kaha tha na… rasam shuru ho gayi…"

Purvi smiled and said-" sahi kaha aapne…" And she showed him her hand. Rajat was stunned to see that she has also applied haldi on his neck. They looked at each other and rajat cupped her face and lean closer. Purvi too closed her eyes. They were about to kiss when they heard a voice.

Voice-" humei kuch nai dekha…"

Rajvi turned and saw ishyant standing. Purvi blushed and ran along with ishita. Rajat was seeing purvi going and dushyant said-" ahem… ahem…"

Rajat-" gale mei kharaash h kya?"

Dushaynt-" nai… bas dekh raha hu ki aaj kal tu bada romantic ho raha h…"

Rajat glared him and said-" dushyant…"

Dushaynt-" okay sorry…"

Rajat-" ek shart pe maaf karunga…"

Dushyant-" kaun si shart…"

Rajat-" tujhe aaj kisi bhi tarah se mujhe purvi se haldi ke baad milwaana hoga…"

Dushyant-" marwaaega kya?"

Rajat-" kaisa dost h tu… madad nai kar sakta…"

Dushyant-" dekho rajat… aise emotional blackmail mat karo… agar kisi ko pata chalega..toh tumhare saath saath mera bhi raam naam satya h ho jaega…"

Rajat (pleading face)-" please yaar…"

Dushyant-" achcha theek h… mai kuch sochta hu…"

Rajat-" thanks yaar…"

Dushyant-" ab andar chalo… rasam shuru hone waali h…"

They went inside and the rasam started. The rasam was going on when they all heard music. They turned and saw ishita along with pankaj and they started dancing…

_**PANKAJ-garam hawa di udi gubaari  
family de haath ni aari  
jugni dugni chamak chingari  
monsson se halki bhari  
warning public mei jaari  
(going towards rajat)  
aap samhalo jimmedaari…  
baat-vaat kardi hai  
haath-vaath mardi hai  
baithe kabhi na backseat**_

_**ISHITA(pulling purvi)-banno tera swagger laage sexy  
banno tera swagger…  
banno tera swagger laage sexy  
banno tera swagger laage sexy  
banno tera swagger….sexy  
banno tera swagger…**_

Rajat was staring purvi dancing. Dushyant saw that and he too pulled him towards the floor and they also started dancing…

_**RAJAT-gunn chhatiso gold hai tere na silver na copper…  
haath laga de jis subject mei usmei nikle topper…**_

_**DUSHYANT(dancing with ishita)-udd jaaye apni hawa tham ke…  
pankh nikal aaye proper  
bande pe ehsaan hai tera…  
maan liye jo offer…(ishita blushed)**_

_**PANKAJ-sunne nai zidd kare karaari  
us pe yeh hoshiyaari  
jugni dugni dhaar kataari…  
aa ri jaa ri samajh nai aa ri  
bhaagegi galli mei saari  
kaaro ji bharpoor taiyaari…  
kood-faand kardi hai  
chhalaang mardi hai  
dikhti nai relaxing…**_

_****_

_**ALL THE GIRLS-banno tera swagger laage sexy  
banno tera swagger…  
banno tera swagger laage sexy  
banno tera swagger laage sexy  
banno tera swagger….sexy  
banno tera swagger…**_

The rasam ended with fun and after that abhijeet said-" chalo rajat…"

Rajat (confused)-" kaha sir?"

Abhijeet-" mere ghar…"

Rajat-" par kyu sir…"

Abhijeet-" kyunki abhi se le kar kal shaam shaadi tak tum purvi se nai mil sakte… issliye…"

Rajat looked at purvi who was going in her room along with girls and then at dushyant. Dushyant gave him an assuring nod and rajat said-" theek h sir… chaliye…"

And rajat went with abhijeet.

**AT 3:00 PM;**

Ishita was relaxing in her room when she got a message from dushyant…

**Garden mei aa sakti ho  
important baat karni h…**

Ishita-" important baat… kya ho sakti h?"

Thinking this, she went towards the garden where dushyant was sitting on a chair. Ishita came and sat beside him on a chair and said-" kya baat h sir?"

Dushaynt-" actually… rajat purvi se milna chahta h…"

Ishita (almost shouting)- kya?"

Dushyant-" dheere bolo yaar…"

Ishita-" par sir yeh toh rasam h… rajat aur purvi ek dusre se shaadi tak nai mil sakte…"

Dushyant-" pata h… par waada kiya h usse…"

Ishita-" toh hum kaise milaenge dono ko…"

Dushyant-" ek kaam karenge pehle tum purvi ko kisi tarah se guest house se baahar chalne ke liye convince karna aur phir hum abhijeet sir ke ghar jaenge jahan se tum rajat ko kisi bahane se baahar chalne ke liye bolna…"

Ishita-" achcha sab mai karu… aur aap?"

Dushyant-" dekho ishita mai rajat ke paas chala jaata par isse abhijeet sir ko shaq ho jaega…"

Ishita-" theek h… par badle mei mujhe kya milega?"

Dushyant-" matlab…"

Ishita-" matlab mujhe paao bhaaji treat chahiye…"

Dushyant (stunned)-" kya?"

Ishita laughed slightly and said-" arrey sir just kidding… theek h phir shaam ko kareeb 8 baje tak plan execute karte h…"

Dushyant-" theek h…"

**EVENING;**

Ishita entered purvi's room and saw shreya present.

Shreya-" hey ishita…"

Ishita-" hey… bhabhi woh aapko mere saath chalna hoga…"

Purvi-" kaha?"

Ishita-" jweller ke yaha…"

Shreya-" kisliye?"

Ishita-" ek jwelley di thi jo repair karaani thi… wahi lene…"

Purvi-" theek h phir mai ready hoti hu…"

Ishita-" theek h… aur shreya please sabse bol dena ki hum dinner karke aaenge…"

Shreya-" theek h ishita…"

Purvi got ready and they came towards the car and purvi was stunned to see dushyant.

Purvi-" dushyant sir… aap…"

Dushyant-" car mei baitho… batata hu…"

They sat in the car and drove towards abhijeet's house.

**AT ABHIJEET'S HOUSE;**

Rajat was sitting on couch thinking-' yeh dushyant bhi na… na phone utha raha h na hi message kar raha h… pata nai koi plan banaya bhi h ya nai…'

Abhijeet came towards him and said-" kya soch rahe ho?"

Rajat (coming to his senses)-" kuch nai sir…"

Before abhijeet could say anything further, doorbell rang. Abhijeet went to open it and was stunned to see ishita.

Abhijeet-" ishita tum… andar aao…"

Ishita came inside and said-" sir woh mai rajat ko lene aayi hu…"

Abhijeet-" kyu?"

Ishita-" woh sir reception ke liye sherwaani leni thi… aur kuch samaan bhi… mami ne kaha h…"

Abhijeet-" ab aunty ne kaha h toh theek h…"

Rajat (disappointed)-" theek h phir mai ready ho kar aata hu…"

Rajat came after getting ready and they both went towards the car. Rajat was stunned as well as happy to see purvi and she too smiled seeing him.

Rajat was about to open the front seat door when ishita said with a smirk-" rajat… tum peeche baith jao na… bhabhi kab se tumhara hi wait kar rahi h…"

This made rajvi to blush and rajat sat on the back seat beside purvi and ishita sat on the passenger seat and dushyant started driving,

Rajat-" thanks dushyant…"

Dushyant-" waise thanks ishita ko kehna chahiye… kyunki saara plan issi ne execute kiya h…"

Ishita-" nai nai.. plan dushyant sir ka tha…maine toh bas madad ki h…"

Rajat-" okay… thanks to both of you…"

Meanwhile, they reached hotel.

Rajat-" hum yaha kyu aaye h?"

Dushyant-" hum nai… sirf tum aur purvi… tum dono ke naam se table booked h… enjoy the evening…"

Rajvi blushed and got out of the car and entered in the hotel while holding each other's hand.

Ishita-" kitne achche lag rahe h na dono saath mei…"

Dushyant-" haan… toh chalein?"

Ishita (confused)-" kaha…"

Dushyant smiled and said-" paao bhaaji khaane…"

Ishita too smiled and said-" sir mai mazaak kar rahi thi…"

Dushyant-" par mujhe bhi paao bhaaji bahut pasand h… chalein phir…"

Ishita nodded and dushyant started the car.

**IN THE HOTEL;**

Rajvi seated and ordered food.

Rajat-" mujeh toh laga ki dushyant ne koi plan hi nai banaya…"

Purvi-" matlab aapko pata tha ki hum milne waale h…"

Rajat-" haan pata tha…yeh mera idea hi toh tha…"

Purvi smiled and said-" ek din intezaar nai kar sakte the…"

Rajat held her hand and said-" nai… tumse ek pal bhi door rehta hu toh sab soona lagta h… aur jab tum saamne hoti ho toh lagta h ki yeh pal yahi theher jaaye…"

Purvi kept her another hand over his hand and said-" I love you rajat… I love you very much…"

Rajat smiled and said-" I love you too purvi…"

They smiled to each other. Meanwhile, waiter came with the food and they started eating while feeding each other. After that, rajat said something to waiter.

Purvi-" aap waiter se kya keh rahe the?"

Rajat-" abhi pata chal jaega…"

Suddenly waiter came with something. Purvi was stunned to see that rajat ordered five ice-creams for her and that too her favorite flavors… chocolate, strawberry, butterscotch, kesar pista and tutty-fruity…

She looked at rajat and said while smiling-" aapko yaad h…"

Rajat smiled and said-" tumse judi koi bhi baat bhool sakta hu kya…"

They smiled to each other and purvi started eating ice-cream and rajat was staring her with a smile…

**MEANWHILE;**

Ishyant were eating paao bhaaji with cold drink while talking to each other.

Ishita-" waise sir… aapki kitni girlfriends reh chuki h…"

Dushyant was shocked on her question. He only said-" kya?"

Ishita-" bura mat maaniyega sir… mai toh bas aise hi pooch rahi thi…"

Dushyant-" waise toh meri ek bhi girlfriend nai h…."

Ishita-" really…"

Dushyant-" haan kyu?"

Ishita-" nai kuch nai… bas aise hi…"

Dushyant-" ishita… mai in so called girlfriend boyfriend relationship mei believe nai karta… mai sirf pyaar mei believe karta hu… aur pata nai kyu par mujhe aisa lag raha h ki…" dushyant stopped saying and looked towards ishita.

Ishita too looked up at him and said-" ki kya sir…"

Dushyant took a deep breath and said while looking straight in her eyes-" ki mujhe pyaar ho gaya h…"

Ishita too looked in his eyes and they got lost in each other's eyes …

_**O re piya… O re piya…  
O re piya haaye…. O re piya  
udne laga kyu  
mann baawra re…  
aaya kahaan se…  
yeh hausla re…  
O re piya… O re piya…  
O re piya haaye…. O re piya  
**_

They came to reality when they heard waiter saying-" sir bill…"

Ishita blushed and looked down. Dushyant smiled and paid the bill and then went towards the hotel where rajvi were waiting for them and after dropping rajat, they went towards the guest house….

….

….

….

….

***…***

**So… end of the chapter… hope you all liked it…**

**Next will be the last chapter and will contain rajvi marriage and romance with ishyant's confession…**

**I will post the next chapter soon…**

**Till then take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS... thank you all soooooooooo much for the lovely reviews...**

**Guest NL, Guests, JannatFairy, Nia757, Rajvigirl, mithi, iCoco Girl, PurpleAngel1, Kavin Vivek's Shruti, Anubhab Kavin Fan, kshayaartist, crazyforpurvi, Harman, paise22, Avni, saney, RK sweety, rajat's rimshi... sorry if i forgot anyone's name...**

**Here is the last chapter…**

**Chapter 24**

_**!SAY YOU LOVE ME!**_

**NEXT MORNING: AT ABHIJEET'S HOUSE;**

Everyone were preparing for the wedding in the evening. Rajat was sitting in his room when dushyant entered and saw him lost in his thoughts.

Dushyant-" kya hua?"

Rajat looked up at him and said-" kuch nai yaar…"

Dushaynt sat beside him and said-" aaj teri shaadi h aur tu aise baitha h…"

Rajat-" nai yaar… mai soch raha tha ki jaldi se yeh saari rasamei khatam ho… pata h subha se purvi ko nai dekha…"

Dushaynt-" yeh pyaar hota hi aisa h… achcha rajat ek baat poochu…"

Rajat-" tujhe permission chahiye kya?"

Dushyant-" kya pehli nazar mei pyaar hota h…"

Rajat-" kyu? Tujhe kisi se pyaar ho gaya h kya?"

Dushyant smiled and said-" haan…"

Rajat got up from the bed and said shockingly-" kya?"

Dushaynt too got up and said-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" tujhe sach mei pyaar ho gaya h…"

Dushaynt-" haan rajat… I'm in love…"

Rajat smiled and said-" congrats yaar… par kisse?"

Dushaynt-" aahhhmmm…. woh…"

Rajat-" arrey batao na…"

Dushyant-" woh…"

Rajat-" dushaynt… bolo na kisse…"

Dushyant-" ishita se…"

Rajat kept both his palms on his cheek and said-" hey baa…. Mataaji…."

Dushyant gave him a weird expression and said-" kya hua?"

Rajat-" tujhe uss chudail se pyaar ho gaya… bhagwaan bhala kare tera…"

Dushaynt-" rajat…"

Rajat laughed slightly and said-" okay… jokes apart… use bataaya…"

Dushyant-" abhi nai…"

Rajat-" toh jaldi bata dena… uss chudail ka bharosa nai h…"

Dushaynt glared him and rajat said-" okay… sorry…"

Dushyant-" it's okay… ab mai niche ja ke sab re-check kar leta hu…"

Rajat-" theek h…"

**EVENING: AT GANESH UDYAAN;**

Everyone was busy in preparation and all the girls were in purvi's room helping her to get ready.

Tarika-" purvi aaj tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho…"

Purvi (blushing)-" thanks tarika…"

Shreya-" waise purvi… tum sharmati bahut ho…"

Purvi-" shreya…"

Suddenly they heard people saying '**baraat aa gayi**'

Divya-" baarat aa gayi… chalo sab niche chalte h…"

They all came down except purvi. Purvi's tayi did rajat's aarti and dwaarpooja started. Suddenly ishita received a message from dushyant…

**Pool side pea a sakti ho…**

Ishita read the message and went towards the pool side.

Ishta-" dushyant sir toh dikh nai rahe… kaha honge…"

Voice-" tumhare peeche…"

Ishita turned and saw that dushyant was standing close to her.

Ishita (nervously)-" sir aap… kuch kaam tha…"

Dushaynt smiled seeing her nervous and said-" tumse kuch kehna tha…"

Ishita looked down and said-" kya?"

Dushyant gently lifted her chin and said-" **I love you**…"

Ishita was too stunned to react and she was staring him.

Dushyant-" ishita…"

Ishita (gaining her senses)-" huh…"

Dushyant-" I know kuch zyaada jaldi keh diya…and I know you need time to think… mai tumhe force nai kar raha hu… I just thought ki jitna jaldi bol du utna sahi…"

Still she was not reacting.

Dushaynt-" andar chalein?"

And without waiting for response, dushyant turned and he was about to go when he heard ishita saying-' **I love you too**…'

Dushyant instantly turned and said-" kya…"

Ishita smiled and said-" haan…"

Dushyant immediately hugged ishita and she too hugged him. They separated after sometime and ishita said-" thank you…"

Dushaynt-" kisliye…"

Ishita smiled and said-" aise hi… ab andar chalein…"

Dushyant too smiled and they went inside.

Panditji called purvi and tarika and shreya brought her. Rajat was stunned to see her. She was wearing maroon-golden colored lehenga with matching accessories and bridal make-up. She came down and saw rajat staring him which made her to blush.

Abhijeet-" arrey rajat… zindagi bhar purvi ko dekhte rehna… philhaal maala pehnao warna muhrat beet jaega…."

This made all to laugh and rajvi to blush. The jaimaal ended and all the rasams started.

Panditji-" kanyadaan ke liye ladki ke pita ko bulaiye…"

Purvi got teary and rajat said-" panditji… purvi ke pita nai rahe…"

Panditji-" toh koi bhai…"

Before anyone could say anything, abhijeet-" hai panditji… mai hu purvi ka bhai…"

All got emotional and abhijeet did the kanyadaan of purvi. The rasams ended and after vidai, purvi came to rajat's house where RM did the grihaptavesh. After that, ishita brought a thaal full of milk and flower petals and a ring.

Ishita-" toh ab yeh anguthi mai iss thaal mei daalungi aur rajat aur bhabhi ko iss snguthi ko dhundhna hoga… so all the best."

Ishita dipped the ring and rajvi started to find the ring and finally rajat found it. After some chit-chat, ishita took purvi towards the room.

Rajat and dushaynt were talking casually and rajat was about to go to his room when ishita stopped him.

Rajat-" kya?"

Ishita-" arrey aise those na andar jaane dungi… pehle neg do…"

Rajat-" ishita… yeh kya h…"

Ishita-" haq h mera… ab no more arguments… neg do…"

Rajat-" ab tumhe jab dushyant hi mil gaya h… toh neg ki kya zarurat…"

This made ishyant to blush and ishita said while controlling her blush-" baatein mat banao… aur chup chap neg do…"

Rajat-" okay fine…"

Rajat gave her the money and went towards his room leaving ishyant.

Ishita (blushing)-" okay… good night…"

Dushaynt kissed her cheek and said-" good night…"

Ishita was shocked by his act and dushyant went from there while smiling…

**IN RAJAT'S ROOM;**

Rajat entered in the room and saw purvi sitting on the bed. Seeing rajat, she instantly got up. Rajat came towards her and said-" tum aaj bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho purvi…"

Purvi blushed and looked down. Rajat started removing her dupatta but she instantly turned while closing her eyes and holding the dupatta.

Rajat-" mujhe haq h purvi…"

Purvi smiled and turned to hug him and he too hugged her back…

_**Tujhko jee bhar ke mai dekho…  
mujhe hag hai…**_

_**Bas yu hi dekhta hi rahu…  
mujhe haq hai…**_

_**Piya…piyaaaa  
piya piya…  
bole mera jiya….**_

_**Tumhe haq hai…  
tumhe haq hai…  
tumhe haq hai…**_

_**(removing her dupatta)Dhal rahi pighal rahi yeh raat dheere dheere  
badh rahi hai pyaar ki yeh baat dheere dheere**_

_**(removing her accessories)chudiya gun guna ke kya kahe sajna  
yeh chudiya gun guna ke kya kahe sajna**_

_**Raat ki raat jagau  
mujhe haq hai**_

_**Chand poonam ki churaau  
mujhe haq hai**_

_**Piya…piyaaaa  
piya piya…  
bole mera jiya….**_

_**Tumhe haq hai…  
tumhe haq hai…  
tumhe haq hai…**_

Rajt picked up purvi in bridal style and laid her on bed. Purvi opened her arms and rajat hugged her. Slowly they got separated and looked in each other's eyes. Rajat leaned and they kissed each other passionately.

They separated and rajat removed their clothes and again hugged purvi while kissing her neck. Purvi closed her eyes while feeling him. Rajat covered them with a blanket and they were completely lost in each other. After sometime, rajat laid beside purvi while hugging her and they slept while thinking about their future…

….

….

….

….

***…..***

**So guys, end of the chapter as well as end of the story. Thank you all for the constant support and lovely reviews… I seriously loved writing this story.**

**Take care and stay safe….**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
